I'll Be Waiting For You
by DarKenjiFujisaki
Summary: ¡¡Kya! ¡¡Una nueva actualización! ¡¡Un nuevo capitulo! ¡¡EL regreso de de Yamiel! Mejor conocida como DarKenji Fujisaki X3 ¡¡¡¡CAPITULO 20!
1. Capitulo I

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami (*-*-*YAMIEL*-*-*)  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
Bueno este es mi segundo fic que escribo…pero el primero de Yami no Matsuei, solo espero que sea de su agrado y si no pues me retirare de este oficio v_v. Bueno disfrutenlo…   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-----"I'll Be Here"-----  
  
Capitulo uno  
  
-¿Tsuzuki?... ¿Me estas escuchando?  
  
-….  
  
-Tsuzuki ¿Me estas poniendo atención?  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-¿Me has estado escuchando?  
  
-Si, pero…  
  
-¿Pero?...  
  
-¿No quieres probar este pastelito? esta muy rico y además…  
  
-No gracias…ahora volviendo a lo que te estaba diciendo…tendrán que hacer…  
  
-¿Seguro que no lo quieres probar?  
  
-Idiota…deja de estar molestando a Tatsumi-san…tenemos una misión que cumplir y tú te la pasas comiendo, ¿es que acaso nunca te vas a comportar como alguien de tu edad?-Hisoka podría ser tan solo un niño de 16 años pero era el único que podía callar a Tsuzuki de una forma dura, ya que si lo intentaba otra persona lo único que lograrían seria terminar comiendo con él.  
  
-¡¡Hisoka eres muy malo conmigo!! ¿Por qué no me quieres?...además…el pastelito esta delicioso ¿no quieres? – decía en su forma "inu" y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¡¡Ya cállate!! Y no…no te quiero (N.A: Valla mentira ¿no lo creen? u) y menos si todo el tiempo te la pasas pensando en estar comiendo algún dulce.  
  
-Eso no es cierto…a veces solo estoy pensando en ti Hisoka.  
  
-¡¡U…urusai!! –grito sonrojado Hisoka  
  
-Ahora si mi permiten seguir con mi explicación…  
  
-Lo siento…continua Tatsumi-san  
  
-Gracias Kurosaki-kun  
  
-¡¡¡Que malos son los dos!!! ¡¡Ahora por eso ya no les voy a dar de mi "pastelito"!!-les dio la espalda y continuo comiendo su delicioso "pastelito".  
  
- u ¡¡Crees que me importa ese maldito "pastelito"!!  
  
-Si como sea…como iba diciendo…lo que tendrán que hacer es ir al lugar donde han estado pasando los accidentes, en este caso la preparatoria "Fuji", tendrán que investigar todo lo que puedan para averiguar quien ha sido el responsable de los asesinatos.   
  
-¿Y como lo vamos averiguar? No creo que nos quieran dar información tan fácilmente…  
  
-Fácil…tendrán que entrar como profesor y alumno, ya lo hicieron una vez por lo tanto no habrá problemas.  
  
-Esta bien…vendré mañana en la tarde para darle mi reporte Tatsumi…Que pasen buenas noches…-estas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de azotar la puerta…como era posible que Tsuzuki hubiera dicho eso de que si no estaba comiendo pensaba en él… a el no le molestaba mucho pero se sentía incomodo por el simple hecho de que sabia los sentimientos de Tatsumi hacia Tsuzuki…  
  
-Idiota…nunca sabes decir las cosas en el lugar apropiado…  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Tsuzuki también quiero tu reporte mañana.  
  
-¡¡Si!!...pero…¡¡Seguro que no quieres probar mi pastelito…ya se esta acabando y nunca sabrás si tenia buen sabor…!!  
  
-Eres muy insistente Tsuzuki…pero solo un poco todavía tengo que trabajar…  
  
-Es que nunca descansas…además tu hora de salida ya paso…  
  
-Bueno…yo…  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Bon!!!!!!!....  
  
-¿Por qué no tocaste antes de entrar Watari?  
  
-Lo siento Tatsumi…pero no creo haber interrumpido algo ¿verdad?  
  
-No…u  
  
-¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¿Para que quieres a Hisoka?-interrumpió un celoso Tsuzuki  
  
-Es que le quiero mostrar mi nuevo invento…y quiero que me diga que es lo piensa… ¿no se supone que debería de estar aquí para su nueva investigación?  
  
-Si…pero ya se fue…el salía temprano hoy.  
  
-mmm…bueno…tendré que esperar…ni modo…bueno me retiro…yo también quiero llegar temprano a mi departamento para mejorar esta cosa…  
  
-No que mucho amor por tus inventos…  
  
-Si…^o^  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Ese idiota de Tsuzuki…no puede ser que yo me preocupe por él…pero…le debo mucho…es la única persona que no me trato como un fenómeno..., incluso sabe guardar bien sus sentimientos para que yo no los sienta…  
  
"Eres un fenómeno…no te acerques a mi…tu no eres nuestro hijo…no te me acerques"  
  
-Esas voces…¡¡no... no otra vez!!  
  
"¡¡Noo!! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Por qué no me aceptan? ¿Por qué me tratan así? ¡¡Yo también soy un ser humano!!"  
  
-¿Por qué me pasa esto una y otra vez?  
  
"Si tú no hubieras visto lo que hice aquella noche…no te estaría pasando esto, no estarías sufriendo de esta manera"- estaba ocurriendo de nuevo…Hisoka no podía olvidar la manera en que Muraki lo hizo sentir utilizado…un juguete…un muñeco…  
  
"Suéltame…"  
  
"Solo jugare un poco…aunque tu sufrimiento a penas comenzara"  
  
"¡¡Noo!! Déjame…no me toques"  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!!!!! -Se recargo en la puerta…ya no aguantaba ese sufrimiento...  
  
-Tsuzuki…-cerro sus ojos lentamente y se dejo caer…  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Veo que tienen cosas que hacer…así que si me permiten seguir trabajando…no me molestaría…  
  
-Tatsumi ¿es que acaso no tienes vida social?  
  
-No…para mí lo primero es el trabajo  
  
-Si claro…bueno hasta mañana… ¿Tsuzuki todavía te vas a quedar a trabajar?  
  
-No…pero quería ir a ver a Hisoka a su departamento…presiento que no esta bien…  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No olvídalo…seguro que esta bien…solo que me preocupo de mas…mañana hablare con él.  
  
-Y porque no ahora…para que esperar mañana si lo puedes hacer hoy  
  
-Pero se molestaría, además ya es tarde…ya pasan de las 9:00 p.m   
  
-Yo te acompañare…así que vamos…  
  
-Pero…pero…pero…  
  
-Nada de pero…vamos…  
  
-¡¡¡No quiero!!! ¡¡¡Se va a molestar y no quiero que se enoje otra vez conmigo!!!  
  
-¿Te estoy pidiendo permiso? No verdad…entonces vamos…  
  
-¡¡¡Tatsumi ayúdame!!!  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer…así que pases buenas noches Tsuzuki- solo sonrió por la forma en que Watari llevaba a Tsuzuki de su colita de perrito y como este iba dejando sus rasguños en la suela-En realidad lo ama…  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Nee…no quiero ir…  
  
-Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse cuando ya estamos a unos cuantos metros de su apartamento  
  
- ¡¡¡No es justo!!!   
  
-¿Por qué no? Tú querías saber si estaba bien ¿no?  
  
-Si…pero…¡¡¡¡Hisoka!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Bon!!! ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
Continuara…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Espero que halla sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios… 


	2. Capitulo II

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami (*-*-*YAMIEL*-*-*)  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::::::::**::::::::  
  
Mitsuhiro:::Hola....muchas gracias por tu review...y bueno intentare que los siguientes capitulos sean agradables... o que por lo menos no sean aburridos...ah...y cuida bien tu bracito si no quien me va a mandar una amenaza de que me salga de Fanfiction por no escribir bien ¬¬u   
  
Mako:::Gracias...^o^...espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado...ya que tuve que hacer unos pequeños cambios para ciertos detalles que tengo planeados en el futuro...espero tu comentario.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'LL Be Here"  
  
Capitulo dos  
  
-¡¡¡¡Hisoka!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Bon!!! ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
-¡¡Hisoka…!! Watari hay que meterlo…  
  
-Si…  
  
-"Hisoka…estarás bien…yo te cuidare" Dejémoslo en su recamara…  
  
-Solo es un desmayo…no es nada grave...  
  
-¿Pero esta bien no?  
  
-Si…parece que se altero por algo…  
  
-Bien…ya empezaba a preocuparme…  
  
-Estas muy interesado en Hisoka-kun ¿verdad?  
  
-Es que es un niño…y debo de cuidarlo…eso es todo…-(N.A: Otra gran mentira...solo por que es un niño...¡¡no lo creo!!)  
  
-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames niño?  
  
-¡¡Hisoka…ya despertaste…!! ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Si…  
  
-¿Que te sucedió Bon?  
  
-Yo…nada…solo tuve un mareo…y no soporte mas y …  
  
-Ya vez eso te pasa por no comer bien…a mí no me pasa eso por que me alimento muy bien…  
  
-Lo que sucede es que eres un goloso…es por eso que comes tanto…no por que quieras estar bien de salud…  
  
-Es lo mismo… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?  
  
-No…solo quiero dormir…  
  
-Tsuzuki yo me tengo que ir…me falto hacer un reporte y no lo he terminado…pero cuida bien a Hisoka.  
  
-Si…por eso no te preocupes…  
  
-¡¡¡Un momento esta cosa no se va a quedar en mi casa y mucho menos en mi cuarto!!!   
  
-No exageres Bon…solo te va a cuidar…además debes de descansar…y él te podrá ayudar en algo…Bueno nos vemos mañana…  
  
-Hasta mañana y gracias…  
  
-De nada Bon ^o^…pero descansa…en verdad te vez muy alterado y eso no es bueno para tu edad...además mañana comienzan con su nueva investigación…  
  
-Yo me encargare de que descanse…  
  
-Eso espero…-se le quedo viendo a Tsuzuki de una manera muy divertida, inmediatamente Tsuzuki entendió la indirecta y Hisoka no se quedo atrás…  
  
-Intentare no hacerlo trabajar…-guiñándole un ojo a Hisoka  
  
-Idiota…no digas tonterías…  
  
-Que pasen buenas noches…-cerrando la puerta detrás de él…  
  
-Muy bien…te prepare algo para que cenes… ¿qué te gustaría?  
  
-No te tienes que molestar…yo puedo prepararme algo…-intento ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible…estaba demasiado afectado por sus recuerdos…  
  
-Por favor no te esfuerces… solo dime que quieres…  
  
-Solo quiero agua…tengo mucha sed…  
  
-A tus ordenes…^o^  
  
-Tsuzuki…  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Gracias-un color semirosa se formo en el rostro de Hisoka  
  
-De nada...ahora vuelvo con tu vaso con agua…  
  
-"¿Por qué me siento así? nunca me había sentido tan protegido…ja…después de todo ese baka si termino metiéndose en mi mente...y en mi...corazón"  
  
-Aquí tines ¿quieres otra cosa…?  
  
-No…será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí ya es muy tarde…  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS HISOKA!!!!!!!-lo iba a abrazar…pero sintió un pequeño puño en su rostro…  
  
-No te tomes mucha confianza…  
  
-Eso me dolió…  
  
-Ese era el objetivo ¬¬u  
  
-¿Y donde dormiré yo?-"Que no sea en la sala..."  
  
-Desde luego que en la sala… o ¿acoso pensabas que te iba a dejar dormir en mi cuarto?  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Por que no se que cosas raras podrías hacer…  
  
-Ah…eres muy malo Hisoka…  
  
-Bueno ¿me vas a dejar dormir o no?  
  
-Si…buenas noches…-Salio con sus orejitas bajas y un sarapito arrastrando (N.A: ¡¡¡Que lindo!!!...pero esta noche no se te va hacer…muahahahaha soy muy mala ¡Ni modo Tsuzuki te tendrás que esperar! ^o^)  
  
-Esta bien…puedes quedarte en mi cuarto…  
  
-¿En serio? ^o^  
  
-Pero…  
  
-¿Pero? ¬_¬  
  
-Te dormirás en el suelo ¿está bien?  
  
-Si Hisoka  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-"En verdad Tsuzuki ama a Hisoka, me alegro por él…después de todo fue Hisoka quien desapareció el sufrimiento que tenia guardado en su corazón" Muy bien…mejor me pongo a trabajar no valla hacer que Tatsumi me baje el sueldo…  
  
-Watari ¿Todavía no terminas tu reporte?  
  
-Solo me falta agregar algunas cosas Gushoushi…   
  
-Pero ¿ese reporte no lo tenias que haber entregado hace tres días?  
  
-Si...pero estaba muy ocupado con mi invento...además...quería sorprender a Hisoka...  
  
-¿A Hisoka?  
  
-Si...hoy se lo hiba a mostrar...pero...termine dejandolo con Tsuzuki en su departamento-Esto ultimo lo menciono con un poco de tristeza...  
  
-Watari...a ti te...  
  
-Bueno tengo mucho que trabajar....-interrumpio de una manera muy obvia...no queria que supieran su gran secreto- ¿Me podrías preparar un café?  
  
-Si...enseguida…  
  
-Gracias… "¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Hisoka...? -pregunta volteando hacia la cama…  
  
-Si…  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que en realidad te paso? No creo que solo te ayás sentido un poco mareado…  
  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?  
  
-Es solo que te conozco muy bien….y se que no fue por eso… es otra vez Muraki ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si…no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza…en cualquier momento puede llegar e intentar otra vez lastimarte…además…el me quiere eliminar de su camino…soy un gran estorbo en su camino...  
  
-No te preocupes yo estaré aquí para cuidarte…mientras yo este aquí él no podrá tocarte no lo permitiré…te lo juro.  
  
-¿El suelo esta frío?   
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿si o no?  
  
-Un poco…  
  
Hisoka se acomodo en el lado derecho de la cama y simplemente alzo las sabanas para que Tsuzuki pudiera meterse en ella…  
  
-¿Piensas quedarte en el suelo?…  
  
-No…pero estás seguro…  
  
-Mientras no intentes algo raro todo estará bien  
  
-Bien…^o^-Tsuzuki se fue acostando poco a poco en el lado izquierdo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra…no quería que Hisoka se fuera a molestar por algo que el digiera…  
  
-Buenas noches Hisoka…  
  
-Buenas noches…  
  
Los minutos transcurrieron y Hisoka no podía dormir…se sentía un poco inseguro de si mismo…no sabía por que había invitado a Tsuzuki a dormir con él…en su cama…en realidad no lo entendía…pero tampoco entendía el porque no se sentía incomodo…en realidad le agradaba estar muy cerca de él…era como un niñito…era tan dulce…tan tierno...frágil… ¿acaso senía algo mas que amistad por él?...  
  
-Hisoka…-de repente unos brazos lo rodearon y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos… Tsuzuki lo había abrazado…  
  
-"¿Qué esta haciendo?"…  
  
-Hisoka…. no me dejes solo  
  
-"¿Qué?" O_o  
  
-Hisoka…no me dejes…no lo hagas…-lo apretó mas hacia su cuerpo…-por favor quédate conmigo…no quiero estar de nuevo solo…-  
  
-"Esta hablando entre sueño"  
  
-Quiero que estés conmigo…  
  
-Así será…no te dejare solo Tsuzuki…  
  
-Gracias…-y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente…abrazado de Hisoka…solamente con una diferencia...tenia una linda sonrisa en su rostro…  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esta bien...se que no es muy bueno...pero me estoy esforzando mucho y espero que no sea en vano... ¿o si?...bueno hasta el próximo capitulo...^o^ 


	3. Capitulo III

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami (*-*-*YAMIEL*-*-*)  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nemysa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!!!!!! ¿Por qué?...por que eres muy buena ^o^! y tu apoyo es muy importante…ya que soy nueva en esto…v_vu…por lo tanto no tengo mucha experiencia y pero doy lo mejor de mi…^///^…bueno espero tus reviews….  
  
Green-Dream: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hisoka es un amor!!!!!!!! Lo amo….pero Tsuzuki también es muy lindo….¡¡¡¡¡los dos son muy lindos…por eso me gusta esta pareja!!!!!....  
  
Can Hersey: ¿Quieres un lemon?...Bueno si tengo pensado hacerlo pero...aharita nop...pero si lo voy hacer...aunque un poco raro...con eso de que soy nueva en esto...¬¬u...pero no te preocupes desde luego que lo tengo que hacer...jajaja...gracias.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks: A mi tambien me gusta mucho esta pareja.....me encanta....espero seguir con una buena historia....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Viva el yaoi!!!!!!  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo...espero que no me mates por el siguiente capitulo....pero lo recompensare con otro mucho mejor...  
  
A todos los que me dejaron reviews ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'll Be Waiting For You"  
  
Capitulo tres  
  
-¡¡¡¡Buenos días Hisoka!!!!  
  
-¡¡No grites!!  
  
-Lo siento…pero estoy muy felíz…  
  
-Así ¿por qué? "¿Será por lo de anoche?"  
  
-Por que tendrás que desayunar lo que yo te prepare…^-^  
  
-¿Solo por eso?   
  
-¿No quieres probar lo que prepare?  
  
-No es eso…es solo que creí que estabas feliz por otra cosa…  
  
-¿Debería? No me dejaste hacer nada…  
  
-¡¡¡Idiota!!!  
  
-¿Es que acaso no me puedes llamarme de otra manera?  
  
-Si… "idiota"  
  
-Feo…; _;  
  
-Deberías desayunar tú también…no creo que tengas tiempo de comer en el colegio…  
  
-¿Y por qué no?  
  
-Por que tendrás que actuar como una persona madura…y eso implica no estar comiendo cada 10 minutos alguna golosina o algún "pastelito"… ¿entendiste?  
  
-Pero si no estoy bien alimentado no podré trabajar bien para el siguiente día…  
  
-Ese no es mi problema…  
  
-Esta bien…  
  
Después de haber desayunado un rico pastelito con el típico té verde…Tsuzuki se fue a la ducha para poder refrescarse…toda la noche se la paso recordando lo que vivió en su infancia…los rechazos…los insultos…los maltratos por niños de su misma edad…todos eran así…todos le daban la espalda… ¿Por qué se comportaban así con un niño? ¿Por qué lo trataban así? ¿Por qué nadie entendía que solo necesitaba amor…amor de una persona? ¿Por qué?...Siempre había estado en la soledad…en la oscuridad…por eso acabo con su vida y luego…se convirtió en un shinigami…aun así se sentía solo…no tanto como antes…aunque ahora contaba con amigos…Watari y Tatsumi…ellos dos eran sus amigos siempre lo estaban cuidando y protegiendo de todo…él era el niñito de los tres…por eso lo querían mucho…era un hombre con la apariencia de un niño… Pero todo cambio cuando lo conoció a él…cuando pensó que ya no podía estar mas así…llego su ángel…el ángel que lo ayudaría a salir de la oscuridad de su corazón…aquel que siempre estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas… encontró a su ser amado…a Hisoka…  
  
-¡¡¡Tsuzuki…!!! ¿Es que todavía no puedes terminar…  
  
-Lo siento Hisoka…en un momento salgo… "Hisoka…en verdad espero que cumplas con tu promesa…"  
  
-Bien… "Tsuzuki…"   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Buenos días…mi nombre es Tsuzuki Asato y a partir de ahora seré su profesor…además les quiero presentar a un nuevo estudiante…su nombre es Kurosaki Hisoka…adelante…  
  
-Mucho gusto…  
  
-Bueno empecemos con la clase…  
  
-¿Profesor?  
  
-Si…  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?  
  
-¿Por qué la preguntas?  
  
-Bueno…este mes hemos tenido varios profesores…ninguno quiere quedarse aquí…por lo que a ocurrido en el colegio…  
  
-Pues…yo no pienso dejarlos…no hasta que cumpla con mi trabajo-Le dirigio una mirada rápida a Hisoka.-No te preocupes…ahora si comencemos…  
  
Transcurrió el tiempo, Tsuzuki trataba de aparentar que era un profesor con experiencia y Hisoka…bueno…Hisoka estaba siendo acosado por sus compañeras de su alrededor que por cierto ponía celoso a Tsuzuki…aunque también Tsuzuki era acosado por las profesoras de otras aulas que con el pretexto de no tener tizas iban y le pedían… cosa que no soportaba Hisoka…ya que cada 5 minutos llegaba alguna mas pidiendo lo mismo.  
  
-Bueno eso es todo…ya pueden salir…excepto tú Hisoka…tenemos que hablar…  
  
-mmm…-se esperaron a que todos salieran del aula…no querían que sospecharan de ellos…  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Tenemos que aprovechar esta hora…yo iré a averiguar con el personal de limpieza y con algunos profesores y tú iras con tus compañeras a pedirles que te digan todo lo que sepan…  
  
-¿Y como quieres que les pregunte?...son tan…  
  
-No creo que eso sea un problema…ellas se las pasaron admirándote toda la clase-lo dijo de una manera reprochadora  
  
-Tú no quedas atrás…toda la clase estuviste interrumpiéndola porque tus nuevas amigas…querían hablar contigo…con el estúpido pretexto de que necesitaban tizas…  
  
-¿Acaso estas celoso Hisoka?  
  
-¿Qué dices?-tomando un color semírojo en sus mejillas-Yo no estoy celoso…solamente no me gusta la forma en que interrumpen la clase…por hablar contigo…  
  
-Muy bien…entonces vallamos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo  
  
-Si…iré al lugar donde se han cometiendo los accidentes…  
  
-¿A la biblioteca?  
  
-Supongo…es ahí ¿no?  
  
-Si…pero no quiero que vallas solo…te podría pasar algo…además…  
  
-No me pasara nada Tsuzuki…  
  
-"Eso espero" Esta bien…  
  
-Solo recuerda que tenemos menos de media hora antes de que vuelvan a empezar las clases…  
  
-Si…nos vemos en el salón…  
  
-Si…  
  
Hisoka se dirigió a la biblioteca…en verdad no sabía con quien se tenían que enfrentar, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que se trataba de Muraki…ese hombre que lo asesino hace tiempo con una enfermedad incurable, el hombre que intento lastimar a esa única persona a quien quiere, desde luego que no lo permitirá…así tenga que dar su vida por ello…  
  
-¿Tú? No puede ser…  
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
-"Espero que Hisoka se encuentre bien"….Buenas tardes señor… ¿tiene mucho trabajo?  
  
-No…usted es el nuevo profesor ¿no es así?  
  
-Si…Asato Tsuzuki mucho gusto  
  
-Igualmente…ahora… ¿Buscaba algo?   
  
-En realidad quería saber lo que a estado pasando en el colegio…  
  
-En realidad no se mucho…pero conozco a una persona que tal vez si le pueda informar…él lleva el reporte de todo lo que a ocurrido en los últimos meses…  
  
-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?  
  
-En estos momentos debe de estar en la biblioteca haciendo los reportes de esta semana…  
  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?  
  
-Es el señor Muraki…es una persona muy noble…de seguro le dará la información que necesita…   
  
-Bueno gracias por la información… "Hisoka…"-salio corriendo del área de intendencia…sabía que algo no andaba bien…tenia que encontrarlo…  
  
-Que tenga un buen día…-grito el señor al ver que Tsuzuki había salido corriendo  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿No te da gusto de verme…Hisoka-kun?  
  
-Muraki…  
  
-No luces muy feliz…después de todo fui yo quien te hizo pasar unos momentos inolvidables…  
  
-Imbécil… ¿Qué pretendes ahora?  
  
-Solo quiero que te alejes de Tsuzuki…que te alejes de mi camino…  
  
-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?  
  
-Por que interfieres en mis planes que tengo con Tsuzuki…y eso no lo permitiré…  
  
-No lo dejare…  
  
-Tendrás que hacerlo por las buenas…al menos que quieras hacerlo por las malas…  
  
-No dejaré que le lastimes a Tsuzuki…  
  
-Y que harás…Tsuzuki será mío y no podrás hacer nada…  
  
-No estés tan seguro Muraki… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estaré contigo?  
  
-Tsuzuki…que gusto volver a verte…  
  
-No pienso lo mismo… ¿Te lastimo Hisoka?-le dirigio una mirada preocupante y una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-No…pero…  
  
-No le hice nada…por ahora…  
  
-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él…si no…-lo miro muy fríamente...  
  
-No lo lastimare si se aleja de ti  
  
-No me alejaré de él...nunca lo haré…  
  
-En ese caso…-se acerco lentamente a Tsuzuki…y beso sus labios… fue tan rápido que a Tsuzuki no le dio tiempo de hacer algo…  
  
-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…  
  
-"Maldito…"  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
N.A: No me gusto este capi…pero tuve algunas problemas y pues aquí están las consecuencias…v_v…en fin…espero que el próximo capitulo sea mejor… 


	4. Capitulo IV

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami (**Yami no Kami**)  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**Angeli Murasaki: Bueno…espero no causarte ningún trauma en el futuro…pero…no creo poder lograrlo ^O^. Como siempre estaré esperando tu comentario…hasta pronto.  
  
**Green-Dream: En realidad no tenía planeado que apareciera Muraki, no es uno de los personajes a los que les tengo gran aprecio, es mas lo odio…por todo lo que le hizo pasar a MI HISOKA pero bueno…de cierta manera fue gracias a él de que Tsuzuki y Hisoka estuvieran juntos...   
  
**Hikaru in Azkaban: ¡¡¡¡¡¡A mi también me encanta esta pareja!!!!!!! Son tan lindos…nacieron para estar juntos… ¿no lo crees?  
  
**Kotorimoon: ¿Cómo estas amiga? Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado…en verdad me importa todos tus comentarios (desde luego todas las autoras que también me escriben XD), así que esperare tu critica de este capitulo ¿vale? Gracias.  
  
**Nefichan NanoDA: Gracias por darme ánimos… ¿sabes? Yo también me intrigue cuando entre por primera vez y solo había una hoja… aunque me sorprendí por los buenos fic que había, espero que en un futuro aparezcan mas fic ^-~.  
  
**Nemysa and Mitsuhiro: Tenemos algo en común Nemysa…odiamos a Muraki (por las mismas razones)… creo que es por esa razón que no domino la personalidad de Muraki…pero intentare hacer lo mejor posible para que parezca el verdadero Muraki…y ¿tu hermano se parece Hisoka?… ¡¡presentamelo!!...¡¡¡¡¡me hicieron sonrojar (^///^) cuando mencionaron que eran mis fans #1 y #2 XD muchas gracias…!!!!! Espero que el siguiente capitulo les guste…   
  
**Reiko Noriko: ¡¡¡¡Sahariel del demonio!!!! Chiquita bonita, hasta que por fin te dignaste a leer mi fic ¿verdad? Después de estarte rogando todos los días en la escuela… a tal grado de amenazarte por fin accediste a leerlo…en fin…gracias…sin ti nunca hubiera escrito mi fic de Gravitation y desde luego el de Yami no Matsuei. Gracias niñita… (el Dok es mío…jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD)  
  
**Selene Sumeragi: A mi también me gusta que Hisoka y Tsuzuki se pongan celosos…es una manera de demostrar que en verdad sienten atracción uno por el otro ¿no?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'll Be Waiting For You"  
  
Capitulo cuatro  
  
-"Toda la gente te lastima…de una manera u otra sales lastimado y lastimando a aquellos a quien quieres…es bueno hacer eso… ¿es bueno lastimar a la persona que mas quieres?..."  
  
-Has estado muy callado Hisoka ¿te sucede algo?-Tsuzuki sabía que algo le sucedia a Hisoka no había pronunciado ninguna palabra…ni una…, ni si quiera le había mirado a los ojos…no directamente…no después de lo sucedido en la biblioteca…  
  
-No tengo nada…  
  
-¿No quieres un pastelito?… ¿Quieres que te pida uno de chocolate?-  
  
-No…  
  
-Quizás de fresa…  
  
-….  
  
-Vainilla…  
  
-No quiero nada…a demás ya es hora de que me valla…mañana tenemos que trabajar…  
  
-Pero todavía es muy temprano y esta cafetería la cierran hasta las once…tenemos mucho tiempo…  
  
-Estoy cansado…  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento?  
  
-No hace falta, puedo irme solo…  
  
-¿Se podría saber ahora que te hice? Y podrías verme cuando te estoy hablando…  
  
-¡¡¡Nada…eso fue lo que hiciste…nada!!!  
  
-¿Nada?  
  
-Permitiste que Muraki te besara…  
  
-¿Eso es lo que te molesto…que él me besara…?  
  
-No hiciste nada al respecto….-"¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? No lo entiendo… ¿Qué me sucede?"  
  
-Pero…  
  
-Bueno…que más me da…es tu vida…Que pases buenas noches  
  
-Mañana descansamos…quieres ir a algún lugar…podríamos…  
  
-No…estaré muy ocupado  
  
-Ya veo…bueno mañana te veo para entregar los reportes…  
  
-Bien…  
  
-Hisoka…-es lo único que pudo decir…Hisoka ya se había salido y no lo alcanzo a escucharlo- es a ti a quien yo…  
  
-Su cuenta…  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! O_o   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Hisoka era el beso de Muraki a Tsuzuki ¿cómo se había atrevido a besarlo? Bueno era Muraki de quien hablaba…pero Tsuzuki no hizo nada al respecto… ¿Por qué? Seria que muy en el fondo sentía atracción por él…eso no podía ser, pero ¿porque no dijo nada? Todas esas preguntas estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza, por otro lado… ¿Por qué se preocupaba por un beso? Él no sentía nada por Tsuzuki ¿o si?... quería que todo se ordenara… sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos…todo…  
  
-Idiota… eso es lo que ocasionas cuando se pasa mucho tiempo contigo…-"Sin embargo yo…"  
  
-¡¡¡Bon!!!  
  
-¿Watari-san?- "¿Qué hace quí?"  
  
-¡Hola!... ¿Que haces a estas horas por las calles de Nagasaki?  
  
-Nada… solo estaba pensando en…-(silencio)… "¿tenía planeado mencionarlo a él…?"  
  
-En Tsuzuki ¿no?-"Me duele tanto que pienses en él y no en mi…"- ¿Sucedió algo?  
  
-Bueno no… no exactamente…  
  
-Hisoka… sabes que puedes confiar en mi… estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…  
  
-Gracias…  
  
-Bueno… ¿te puedo pedir un favor…?  
  
-Si…  
  
-No me gusta que tengas tu rostro con una expresión de preocupación, angustia o tristeza… ¿podrías regalarme una pequeña sonrisa?  
  
-¿Nani?  
  
-Por favor…  
  
- Esta bien…-(N.A: ¡¡Ah!! Que lindo es Hisoka…lo amo…y bueno solo imagínense a MI Hisoka con una hermosa sonrisa ^o^…esta bien Yami deja de babear, ok…continuemos…)  
  
-Así esta mejor… eres tan lindo cuando sonríes…  
  
-Eso no es verdad…ahora que me acuerdo…te hago la misma pregunta… ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí?  
  
-Bueno, es que quería comprar un libro…pero no lo encontré…por cierto… ¿quieres acompañarme a tomar una taza de café?  
  
-Es muy tarde…  
  
-Por favor… no quiero estar solo…no hoy…  
  
-Esta bien… -"Tengo que dejar de pensar en él"  
  
-Gracias…  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pasaban de las 10:00 p.m y Tsuzuki todavía no podía saber la razón por la cual Hisoka se había molestado…se la había pasado en su departamento acostado en el suelo (N.A: Bueno en realidad siempre que tengo un problema me acuesto en el suelo simplemente para ver si así se me ilumina la mente y aunque no lo crean es efectivo ^-~ ), completamente con los ojos cerrados…intentando por lo menos saber los motivos de su enojo…El motivo: una palabra ¡¡¡CELOS!!!…celos de no poder hacer lo mismo que Muraki, celos de no poder probar sus delicados labios, de no poder sentirlos…esa era la razón y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.  
  
-"¿Sería acoso…? Imposible…no creo que él…o tal vez…solo tal vez…¡¡¡No!!!...deja de estar soñando Tsuzuki…solo estas imaginando cosas que no debes"  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Ring!!!!!  
  
-¿Hola? Habla Tsuzuki ¿Qué desea?  
  
-Buenas noches Tsuzuki-san, disculpa que te hable a estas horas…pero necesitaba un favor…  
  
-Si claro Tatsumi ¿De que se trata?  
  
-Podrías ayudarme a ordenar algunos documentos…como pudiste ver el día de ayer me llegaron todos los reportes de todo el departamento y tengo que revisarlos…  
  
-Estoy cansado…  
  
-Bueno…no importa…tenía planeado darte como premio un rico pastel de chocolate…en fin…  
  
-Creo que después de todo si te ayudare…no estoy tan cansado…pero si hay postre ¿verdad? Si es así…enseguida subo ^O^ (N.A: En mi historia todos los shinigamis viven en un edificio…lógicamente en diferentes departamentos, en este caso Tsuzuki y Hisoka se encuentran en el piso 4, Watari en el piso 5 y Tatsumi en el piso 6…¿de donde se me ocurrió tal babosada ?…en fin…continuemos)  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Bien…llegamos Hisoka  
  
-Pero solo será un momento…  
  
-Si esta bien…  
  
-El elevador esta descompuesto desde la mañana…tendremos que utilizar las escaleras…  
  
-…-"Tsuzuki… ¿qué estará haciendo?"  
  
-"Debe de estar pensando de nuevo en él..." Bien aquí es…-dijo mientras habría la puerta y le daba el paso a Hisoka- entra…  
  
-Si, gracias…  
  
-"Hi…so…ka… y Wata…ri… ¿juntos? No puede ser…"  
  
No se habían percatado que una persona los había visto entrar al departamento…  
  
Continuara…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno…acepto todo tipo de amenazas…no se si este capitulo es bueno…pero espero sus comentarios al respecto… XD.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AGUANTAN MI FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*_-~-_Yami no Kami_-~-_* 


	5. Capitulo V

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami (Yami no Kami)  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**Angeli Murasaki.- Tal vez no odie tanto a Muraki…pero no me agrada (espero que no me maten las fans de Muraki ^x^) por todo lo que hizo sufrir a mi Hisoka…pero bueno…¡¡¡Espero tu opinión de este capítulo!!!  
  
** Annie_Yami loves Yugi.- ¿A poco escribo tan mal para que no me entiendas? snif… snif… snif… (Yami esta en una esquina llorando…y jugando con sus dedos)…Por otro lado (Yami se levanta rápido y se acerca al monitor…) ¿Te gusta Yu-Gi-Oh?....si es así…¡¡¡¡¡¡YAMI ES MIO!!!!!!...XD  
  
**Aya-chan.- La verdad no se cuando voy a terminar mi historia…pero espero que sigas leyendo mi fic o por lo menos mi intento de fic ¬¬u  
  
**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.-Ok...ok....tratare de estar actualizando lo mas repido posible....^-^U  
  
**Hebe.- ¡¡¡¡¡Que bueno que te aya gustado!!!!! Espero que este capitulo también…espero tu comentario  
  
**Hersey.- Bien…tal vez…solo tal vez…muy pronto tendrás lo que tanto quieres… ¡¡¡LEMON!!!... (Advertencia: Sería mi primer intento de lemon XD)  
  
***Megumi014.- Que bueno que te guste esta pareja…a mí también me encanta esta pareja más este Hisoka ¡¡¡lo amo!!!  
  
**Nefichan NanoDA.- Espero no tardarme para la próxima…es que me castigaron…baje de promedio en la escuela… (Solo por dos malditas décimas…en fin… u_u)  
  
**Nemysa and Mitsuhiro.- Este…sip…Tsuzuki y Hisoka hacen una bonita pareja…y gracias Mitsuhiro por ofrecerte a defenderme si Nemysa me quiere matar… (Espero que nunca suceda), además yo quiero mucho a Nemysa y desde luego a ti tb Mitsuhiro…A los dos: GRACIAS POR SU APOYO  
  
**Reiko Noriko.- Jajajajajaja…..tú nunca encaminas a la personas por el buen camino…eres muy mala conmigo…snif…snif…snif…fea…pero a pesar de todo te estimo mucho ^O^  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
NOTA:::::::: ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!....bien quiero disculparme por el pequeño fallo que tuve… ¿Cuál?...bueno en el cuarto capitulo mencione que los shinigamis vivían en un solo edificio pero en diferentes departamentos…pues bien…yo les dije que Tsuzuki y Hisoka estaban en el piso 4, cosa que no puede ser cierta puesto que Hisoka vive en otro departamento muy lejos de los shinigamis…¡¡¡Gomen!!!...pero me confundí con otro fic de YnM que estaba iniciando…bueno eso es todo…espero que me disculpen XP  
  
"I'll Be Waiting For You"  
  
Capitulo cinco  
  
-"Hi…so…ka… y Wata…ri… ¿juntos? No puede ser…" ¡¡Hiso…!!...ka… "Será mejor no hablarle…puede pensar que lo estaba espiando…pero… ¿Por qué están juntos?...Bueno Watari es mi amigo…no creo que él sienta algo por Hisoka…pero…y si muy en el fondo el siente algo por él…no…no…no…no... no quiero ni pensarlo… Será mejor que valla con Tatsumi; después iré a ver a Watari para saber que es lo que realmente quiere con Hisoka"  
  
Toc…toc…  
  
-Tsuzuki…adelante…no te quitare mucho tiempo solo quiero que me acomodes estos papeles y que…. ¿te encuentras bien Tsuzuki?  
  
-¿Eh? ...  
  
-¿Estas bien?...te noto un poco pálido…  
  
-No, no es nada…es solo que me sorprendió ver a…  
  
-¿a…?  
  
-A nadie…bueno… ¿Cuáles son los papeles que quieres que acomode?  
  
-Son esos…los que están en el escritorio   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!! Son muchos….  
  
-Bueno…era de esperarse…todo la información del personal esta en esos papeles…así que quiero que los acomodes por orden alfabético… ¿esta bien?  
  
-Este….sip "Espero no tardarme…necesito hablar con Watari y desde luego con Hisoka…"  
  
-Bien, mientras tanto yo estaré revisando otros documentos importantes…  
  
-Si…  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Quieres un poco mas de café?  
  
-No gracias…además…creo que ya es muy tarde…y tengo que trabajar mañana…  
  
-¿Es que acaso no te lo dijo Tsuzuki…?  
  
-¿Decirme que?  
  
-El caso que estaban tratando fue un engañando…en realidad no había nada "sobrenatural"  
  
-Y entonces…. ¿quien cometió los asesinatos?  
  
-Bien…de eso se esta encargando la policía de Nagasaki…al parecer es solo un asesino en serie…  
  
-Pero Muraki se encontraba ahí, el tuvo que estar involucrado de alguna manera…  
  
-Pues no, en realidad no estuvo involucrado...no directamente…  
  
-No entiendo…  
  
-Sabemos que Muraki va tras Tsuzuki y no importa quien se le interponga…el realizara cualquier cosa con tal de eliminar aquel que se interponga en su camino…en este caso…la persona que se interpone en su camino eres tu Hisoka…  
  
-Ese loco, no permitiré que le hago daño a Tsuzuki…  
  
-¿Sin importar que tu salgas lastimado?  
  
-No…eso no me importa…  
  
-"En verdad lo quiero…¡¡¡ah!!!...será mejor que me olvide de Hisoka…después de todo…no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él…." Solo espero que nunca te encuentres en una situación de tal grado…no creo que a Tsuzuki le agrade ver que la persona a quien mas "aprecia" salga gravemente herido ¿no lo crees?  
  
-…No lo se…  
  
-Bueno entonces como mañana no van a tener de cierta manera trabajo…por que no te quedas aquí a dormir…además ya es tarde tu mismo lo dijiste…  
  
-No quiero causarte demasiadas molestias…así que me voy…  
  
-Está bien…pero por lo menos quiero que sepas…  
  
Watari empezó a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Hisoka…para después acorralarlo en el sillón….acomodo sus brazos en el respaldo para que no pudiera moverse… ¿Qué pretendía hacer?  
  
-¿Eh? "¿Qué esta haciendo…? ¿Por qué se me esta acercando demasiado?...Maldita sea la hora en la que se me ocurrió poner una barrera para que no me afectarán los sentimientos de los demás…"  
  
-Hisoka…yo tengo algo que decirte…algo muy importante para mí…yo… "¿Que estoy diciendo?... ¡¡¡maldición!!!... tengo que hacer algo rápido…antes de que cometa un error…¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Pero que?!!!!!!...Piensa en algo rápido…piensa en algo rápido… Watari…tu eres el mejor científico…eres el mejor…el mejor…¡¡Ya se!!"- Hisoka…yo…yo…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO MOSTRARTE MI NUEVO INVENTO!!!!!!!!-Acción siguiente…Hisoka estaba en el suelo, por el "pequeño" grito que hizo Watari…a Hisoka no le quedo de otra que darle una pequeña visita al suelo…x .  
  
-¿¿¿¿…????  
  
-Bueno…es que para mi es muy importante que me des la opinión acerca de mi invento- Dijo tomando la posición que antes tenía (estaba sentado en un sillón que se encontraba enfrente de Hisoka) y acomodando sus lentes para que no se viera lo sonrojado que estaba…  
  
-Si…esta bien…no hay problema… u  
  
-Deja traerlo…  
  
-"¿Que pretendía hacer…?"  
  
-¡¡¡Aquí esta!!!  
  
-¿Qué es eso? u  
  
-Tiene la forma de un microondas…con la única diferencia que esta tiene ciertas entradas para depositar los ingredientes de un pastel…así que ya no será un gran problema hacer pasteles y que salgan quemados o duros…y para los que no lo sepan preparar les será muy útil…¿no lo crees? ^O^  
  
-Eh…bueno…si es muy útil…en especial para personas como Tsuzuki…que les encanta estar comiendo a cada rato y no saben cocinar…y cuando lo intentan todo sale quemado o con demasiada sal….  
  
-¿Ya probaste la comida que prepara Tsuzuki?  
  
-Bueno…es que…en la hora de la comida…él…bueno…siempre me prepara algo…y creo que seria de mala educación decirle que no…  
  
-Si claro… ¿y tu helado de que lo quieres?-Dijo Watari de una forma muy sarcastica…  
  
-¿Eh?....Bueno…pues esa es la verdad…-contesto de una manera un poco molesta y totalmente sonrojado por el comentario del rubio  
  
-Bien...si tú lo dices…  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Termine!!!!! Todos los documentos están en orden alfabético Tatsumi  
  
-Bien, te agradezco que me hallas ayudado…  
  
-De nada…ya son las 11:45 "Espero que todavía se encuentre con Watari" así que me voy… por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…  
  
-¿No te vas a quedar a comer tu postre?  
  
-No es muy tarde…y tengo que arreglar un asunto…  
  
-¿¿Mas importante que tu postre??  
  
-Sip….Bueno hasta mañana-dijo detrás de él mientras cerraba la puerta  
  
-Si, una vez mas esta comprobado que Tsuzuki esta algo extraño "Solo espero que no sea nada malo"  
  
-"Será mejor que lo espere en la salida"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Gracias por todo Watari  
  
-No hay de que, gracias por haberme acompañado un rato… ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?  
  
-No, así está bien…Hasta mañana  
  
-Hasta mañana Hisoka  
  
-"Ese tonto…no me aviso que mañana no íbamos a trabajar…además se me hace extraño…hoy fue nuestro día libre…y no creo que mañana también nos den el día…" ¿Tsuzuki?...  
  
-¿Hisoka? ¡¡Hisoka!!  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?...ya es muy tarde para que estés aquí afuera ¿no lo crees?  
  
-Es que estaba esperándote…  
  
-¿Para que?...alto… ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba con Watari?  
  
-Los vi entrar en su departamento-dijo con la cabeza baja y con un tono de tristeza…  
  
-¿Me estabas espiando?  
  
-No…solo que iba a ir al departamento de Tatsumi y me tuve que regresar por algo que se me había olvidado…y bueno…solo vi como entrabas al departamento…eso es…todo…  
  
…….……………………………………….Silencio……………………………………………  
  
-Y ¿Para que estabas esperándome?  
  
-Solo quería saber…si en realidad te molesto que Muraki me aya besado…  
  
-¿Eh?...bueno…eso ya no importa…  
  
-¿Te molesto el beso?  
  
-Tal vez…  
  
-Te juro que yo no quería…pero…fue demasiado rápido…y…-bajo de nuevo la mirada  
  
-Te dije que no importaba-Hisoka llevo su mano hasta la barbilla de Tsuzuki para que lo viera a los ojos…  
  
-¿Entonces…me perdonas…?  
  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte…bueno me voy…si no llegare tarde a mi departamento  
  
-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí…  
  
-No…creo que es mejor que me valla…  
  
-No seas malo…yo no quiero que te pase nada…snif…snif…snif…  
  
-¡¡¡Esta bien…esta bien…pero deja de llorar!!! ^-^u  
  
-Gracias XD…solo ¿te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta?-dijo mirando a Hisoka a los ojos.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Tú…y…Watari…solo estuvieron hablando, no paso nada más… ¿verdad?  
  
-¡¡¡¡Qué pregunta tan más estúpida…!!!! ¿Por que quieres saber eso?  
  
-Solo contéstame esa pregunta…  
  
-Si te tranquiliza saberlo…NO…solo me mostró su nuevo invento…eso fue todo  
  
-Ah…que bueno  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No me gustaría que otra persona que no fuera yo te llegará a tocar…-dijo esto ultimo guiñándole el ojo  
  
-¡¡U…urusai!! ///  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Mi querido Tsuzuki…muy pronto estarás conmigo…y esta vez nadie se interpondrá…serás mío…y nadie se interpondrá esta vez…te lo juro…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Quiero que pedirles una segunda disculpa…sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero…es que estaba en exámenes finales y tenía que estudiar mucho…además de que debo cumplir un promedio mínimo, a parte de que mi mamita ^O^ estaba enfermita y pues tenía que cuidarla y pues no me daba tiempo de escribir nada…pero bueno…después de un largo tiempo aquí esta su peor pesadilla…YAMI NO KAMI.  
  
Espero sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte y regaños u (no sean tan malas) Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo…  
  
*_-~-_Yami no Kami_-~-_* 


	6. Capitulo VI

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami (Yami no Kami)  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Aguila fanel.-¡¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Espero que te guste este cap….y con lo del lemmon…pues seria mi primer intento de lemmon XD…pero la verdad con tus palabras me acabas de subir el animo y desde luego que muy pronto tendrán LEMMON ^O^.  
  
**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.-No, gracias a ti por haberme dejado un review, la verdad…¡¡¡me encanta tu fic de Gravitation!!! …yo hice uno…pero fue capitulo único…jajaja….bueno eso no importa. ¡¡¡Que bueno que te gusto mi Fic!!! ^///^  
  
**Mimipi.-Gracias por tus buenos deseos…y nop, no dejare que Watari sufra mucho…en verdad lo quiero mucho…es tan lindo que no se merece sufrir mucho…pero bueno…gracias por todo. Esta muy bueno tu fic de Gravi -  
  
**Nefichan NanoDa.-Que bien que te guste mi fic…gracias…y tratare de ya no equivocarme -_-…te lo prometo…  
  
**Nemysa And Mitsuhiro.-Gracias a los dos…en verdad los quiero mucho…ya que siempre están ahí leyendo mi fic y siempre me dan su punto de vista sobre la historia ^O^…  
  
**Reiko Noriko.-¡¡¡Aunque no lo creas….si estuve estudiando mucho!!! ///...Por otro lado gracias por preguntar por mi mamá…pues si…al parecer ya se encuentra bien…aunque no del todo…pero ya paso lo peligroso…gracias chiquita... Espero que te este saliendo bien tu kumagorou ^O^  
  
**Selene Sumeragi.- Desde luego que es yaoi…u ¿tan mal escritora soy que no te diste cuenta? Snif,snif,snif…te prometo que tratare de escribir mas escenas yaoi…¡¡¡Y no digas que me que quitas el tiempo!!! Pues eso no es verdad…me gusta recibir reviews y leerlos varias veces…XD  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll Be Waiting For You"  
  
Capitulo seis  
  
-Bien Hisoka… ¿Qué quieres cenar?  
  
-Yo…nada…no quiero causarte molestias…  
  
-No como crees…después de todo… tampoco quisiste aceptar mi pastelito en la cafetería así que supongo que debes tener un poco de hambre  
  
-Pero ya es muy tarde…  
  
-Son las 12:00 a.m….¡¡¡no es muy tarde!!! ^O^  
  
-¿¿No??...  
  
-Bueno…te traeré un poco del pastel que compre en la cafetería y un poco de chocolate caliente…después de todo…apenas eres un niño y no debes de tomar café…eso te haría daño…  
  
-¡¡No me digas que tengo que hacer!! ¡¡Y no me llames niño!!  
  
-Esta bien…esta bien ^-^-dijo acariciándolo en la cabeza como a un cachorrito XD (N.A: Jajajajajaja…)  
  
- ¿Por qué nunca me entiendes?  
  
-¿Quieres el chocolate tibio o caliente?  
  
-Tibio…por favor…  
  
-Muy bien…  
  
Pasaron 10…15…20…30 min y Tsuzuki no llegaba con el chocolate que le había "prometido", Hisoka solo había permanecido en la mini-librería que tenía… se le hizo algo extraño… ya que Tsuzuki no era de los que se ponían a leer en sus tiempos libres…de cierta forma le sorprendió…   
  
-¡¡¡Hisoka!!!- Un grito proveniente de la cocina, lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-¡¡Tsuzuki!! ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Snif…snif…snif… no quería hacerlo…perdóname…-Tsuzuki se encontraba arrodillado cerca del refrigerador y con las manos puestas en su rostro…  
  
-¿Qué paso?  
  
-Snif…snif… me termine el pastel…solo quería probarlo…pero estaba tan delicioso…que no me di cuenta de que ya me lo había terminado…  
  
-Deja de llorar, no me gusta verte llorar…y si el pastel es lo que te preocupa…no hay ningún problema…con el chocolate será suficiente…en serio…  
  
-¿¿Seguro??-Tsuzuki alzo su rostro para ver el de Hisoka  
  
-Sip ^///^  
  
-Gracias…-Tsuzuki se balanceo hacia Hisoka provocando una gran caída _…él único problema era…que Tsuzuki estaba encima de Hisoka… provocando cierto roce entre sus sexos XD.  
  
Ninguno se había movido de esa placentera posición…Hisoka solo se limitaba a perderse en los ojos de Tsuzuki, en verdad eran hermosos…siempre le habían llamado la atención eran tan brillantes con un hermoso color violeta…lo hacían sentir en un mundo mágico… Por otro lado…Tsuzuki…exploraba con la mirada los labios de Hisoka…y ese era el momento de poder contestar la pregunta que todos los días se preguntaba…  
  
¿Cómo sabría un beso de Hisoka?... Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para saberlo…  
  
Tsuzuki se acerco lentamente al rostro de Hisoka, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo trajo hacia si…Hisoka por otro lado no hacia nada…solo lo estaba mirando…lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos… no faltaba mucho para que Tsuzuki llegara al dicho "enigma" que lo tenía sin poder conciliar el sueño de todas las noches…y… ¡¡¡Bingo!!!...llego a los delicados labios de SU Hisoka…eran tan suaves, finos, delicados…en pocas palabras…eran PERFECTOS.  
  
Los brazos de Hisoka comenzaron a rodear la espalda de Tsuzuki….no quería que ese momento terminará…pero…ese momento llego, por la falta de respiración de ambos…al final solo se limitaron a verse a los ojos. Parecía como que se estuvieran diciendo varias cosas que nunca se hubieran imaginado a verlas dicho… aquí se comprobaba que los ojos son el espejo del corazón…  
  
-¿Hisoka?...  
  
-¿Eh?...  
  
-Yo…bueno…yo no…bueno si….pero…  
  
-No…no te preocupes… Creo…que ya es hora de dormir… ¿no lo crees?  
  
-Eh…si, ya son cuarto para la una… pero… ¿no te vas a tomar tu chocolate?  
  
-Si…esta bien….  
  
(N.A: Guau….valla manera de escapar de una situación comprometedora ¿no? XD)  
  
Se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor…no decían nada…pero muy constantemente se cruzaban pequeñas miradas…que provocaban un pequeño sonrojo en el chico de ojos verdes. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que en verdad se sentía atraído por Tsuzuki? Era obvio que los dos se querían, pero poder decir lo que realmente sentía uno por el otro era muy difícil…mas para Hisoka…de cierta manera Tsuzuki ya se lo había estado demostrando con "indirectas" muy directas…en cambio él nunca demostró de alguna manera lo que sentía por Tsuzuki… ¿Como poderle decir que lo amaba? ¿Cómo poder decirle los celos que sentía cuando Muraki se acercaba a él? ¿El odio que le provocaba cuando lo tocaba…? Incluso como poder decirle que aquella vez en la biblioteca de la escuela Fuji, cuando Muraki le robo ese pequeño beso…quería matarlo… (¿De nuevo? O_o) Que por primera vez en si vida de shinigami quería ver sufrir a una persona…esa persona quería que fuera Muraki, la misma persona que lo había matado hace unos años atrás, la persona que a matado a personas inocentes solo por cumplir un objetivo…una persona que no sabe amar…  
  
-Tsuzuki…  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Bueno…quería decirte que…  
  
-"¡¡¡Me lo va a decir….me lo va a decir!!! ^-^"  
  
-¿Por qué no me avisaste que hoy no íbamos a trabajar? "No se lo pude decir…"  
  
-¿Eh?.... ¿eso me ibas a decir?  
  
-Si… ¿Por qué?  
  
-No por nada… -_-u   
  
-Bueno….gracias por el chocolate ^o^  
  
-Si…de nada…  
  
-¿Me podrías prestar algunas sabanas?  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Para que me pueda dormir en el sofá…  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo que te ibas a quedar en el sofá?  
  
-Bueno….entonces ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?... ¿en el suelo?  
  
-No….la última vez que estuve a punto de dormir en el suelo estaba muy frío…  
  
-¿Esa fue una indirecta? u  
  
-Nop ^O^  
  
-¿Entonces…?  
  
-…entonces Hisoka, tú dormirás en mi cama   
  
-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! Yo…no…   
  
-¿Por qué? La última vez fui yo quien durmió en tu cama  
  
-Pero….eso fue diferente  
  
-No veo la diferencia en este caso…  
  
-¡¡Yo si!!  
  
-Pues no me importa…así que ya vete a mi cuarto…  
  
-Pero… ¿y tu?  
  
-No te preocupes…yo me quedare en el sofá…  
  
-No, yo soy el que te esta causando demasiadas molestias…será mejor que yo me quede aquí…  
  
-¡¡¡Tengo la solución!!!  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Los dos nos quedamos en mi cama ^O^  
  
- ¬///¬  
  
-No te preocupes….no te are…nada….  
  
-*suspiro*  
  
-…..que no quieras tú Hisoka–dijo guiñándole el ojo  
  
- ¬///¬ ¿Que pretendes? "Sonó tentador…"  
  
Ambos shinigamis se dirigieron a la recamará: uno iba pensando un plan maléfico…y el otro estaba preocupado por lo que su compañero quería hacer… ¿quieren saber quien era el del plan maléfico?...Obvio ¿no? ¡¡¡¡Tsuzuki!!!! XD…aunque…pensándolo bien…Hisoka no puso resistencia u ¿por qué será?, si hubiera querido lo hubiera mandado a dormir a la…cama, pero no…acepto dormir con Tsuzuki por segunda vez…no parecía molestarle…  
  
-Tsuzuki…podrías prestarme algo para dormir…  
  
-¿Eh?...con este calor…yo prefiero dormir desnudo ^O^  
  
-O_O…pero…yo… ¡Mejor me voy a la sala!  
  
-Aunque esta vez tendré que dormir con algo puesto -_-  
  
-¿Entonces….si me puedes prestar algo?  
  
-Nop  
  
-¿Ni una pijama?  
  
-No tengo ^O^- (N/A: Es hora de usar la imaginación XD) Si esculcamos las cosas de Tsuzuki podremos encontrar más de 10 piyamas de varios colores, formas y dibujos…pero… ¿por qué razón le mintió a Hisoka?... ¡¡¡Por qué quería que Hisoka se quedara solo con su bóxer y nada más!!!…ya que dormir con sus jeans le resultaría muy incomodo… ¿no?....pues bien…esa es la razón por la cual mintió nuestro querido Tsuzuki. (N/A: Últimamente eh estado mucho tiempo en el sol para poder quemarme en la parte de los ojos… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con el fic? que el sol me a estado afectando mas de lo normal…así que si lo anterior no tiene sentido….no me culpen u)  
  
-Bien, entonces tendré que dormir con mis jeans….  
  
-No, es necesario…. Puedes dormirte solo con tu ropa interior ¿no?  
  
-Si…. ¿Por qué no?-dijo en un tono sarcástico  
  
-En serio ^x^  
  
-¡No!...  
  
- Que malo _  
  
Después de esta pequeña discusión, Hisoka se metió a la cama con sus jeans puestos, no aguanto mucho….pues en verdad se sentía demasiado calor, así que se resigno a tener que quitárselos…lo cual hizo muy feliz a Tsuzuki…ahora si podría llevar a cabo su plan…   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-"Tsuzuki…el amor que siento por ti ahora tiene que terminar…tú a hora tienes puesto tus ojos y tu corazón en otra persona… así que será mejor que me olvide de ti…aunque siempre estarás en mi corazón…." Bueno….creo que ya termine mi trabajo…es algo temprano a comparación de otras veces…apenas es una y cuarto…-Ok, todos sabemos que Tatsumi siente algo mas que amistad por Tsuzuki ¿no?, pero ahora ha decidido olvidarlo, por su bien y por el bien de Tsuzuki… ¿Quién ocupara ahora el corazón de Tatsumi?...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hisoka…  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Lo que paso en la cocina… ¿te molestó?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ///  
  
-Solo quiero saberlo…  
  
-Es que yo…  
  
-No... no del todo  
  
-¿En serio?.... ¿no estas enojado conmigo?  
  
-No creo…  
  
-mmm…. ¿Mañana quieres ir a algún lugar?…podríamos ir al parque o pasear por Nagasaki o Kyoto  
  
-Esta bien…"Por que no se lo puedo decir…por que no le puedo decir que lo quiero besar de nuevo…Sus labios…son tan…hermosos, dulces, tibios…tienen muy buen sabor…"  
  
-"Hisoka…muy pronto seremos uno solo…te lo prometo…"   
  
Continuara….  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado…se preguntarán por que he hecho muy larga la noche de mi fic…bueno eso es un SE-CRE-TO…espero que muy pronto pueda actualizar…  
  
*_-~-_Yami no Kami_-~-_* 


	7. Capitulo VII

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami ("Yami no Kami")  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Angeli Murasaki::: Supongo que la pequeña "cita" de Tsuzuki y Hisoka va a ser…mejor léelo ^O^  
  
**BISHOUJO-HENTAI::: ¿Sabes? La verdad si me quedo muy cura pero talvez hasta el próximo capitulo veras leperadas…o hasta el próximo del próximo capitulo o al final…no se…todo depende de los reviews que me manden XD.  
  
**Kotorimoon::: ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió tirarle el café? Era una buena idea…ok…habrá otras ocasiones ¿no? Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
**Mimipi::: ¡¡¡Sip!!! Muy pronto habrá lemon…aunque no se en que capitulo… Y desde luego que tengo demasiadas ganas para hacer fic…aunque el tiempo tal vez se me complique estos días por mis exámenes que van a empezar ^-^u. ¡¡¡Síguele con tu fic de Gravi!!!   
  
**Nakano Ryu::: Ja ja ja…sabía que algún día te tenia que convencer que la pareja mas linda en Yami no Matsuei era Tsuzuki and Hisoka XD. Espero que siempre me dejes tu comentario cuando actualice ¿vale?  
  
**Nefichan NanoDa::: ¿Qué me lucí? Pues gracias XD solo con eso me subiste el ánimo. Como la había dicho antes…no es ninguna molestia responder tus "berrinches" a mi me gusta que me escriban…^//^  
  
**Nemysa and Mitsuhiro::: ¡¡¡¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!!!! En verdad con sus reviews me suben el animo…Me agrada que siempre estén allí apoyándome…como siempre…espero nunca decepcionarlos n_n   
  
**Selene Sumeragi::: ¡¡¡Que bueno que te guste mi fic…en verdad que al principio pensé que no duraría una semana y me tendría que alejar de este oficio……bueno en realidad lo sigo pensando…no soy muy buena…pero hago lo mejor que puedo XD   
  
**Yukiru::: ¡Oh! ¡Pervertida! XD   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*-*-*-*-*-"I'll Be Waiting For You"-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo siete  
  
-"Siento una calidez en mi cuerpo…nunca la había sentido… ¿que es esto?...por alguna extraña razón…me siento feliz…siento como late mi corazón… ¿Alguien me abraza?... ¿Quién es?..."   
  
-"Hisoka...disculpa que haya entrado a tu mente de esta manera…"  
  
-"¿Tsuzuki?"  
  
-"…pero quiero decirte algo muy importante…"  
  
-"¿De que se trata?"  
  
-"¿Es que aun no lo sabes?"  
  
-"¿Saber qué?..."  
  
-"… ¿aun no sabes lo que siento por ti…Hisoka?"  
  
-"…yo…no…entiendo…"  
  
-"Desde el primer momento en que te ví…sentí por primera vez esa calidad en mi corazón…un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes…un sentimiento que me negaron desde pequeño…"   
  
-"¿Qué quieres decirme? //será verdad… ¿me dirá ese sentimiento que mantenía en su corazón?//"- (N/A: Lo que este entre // es lo que Hisoka esta diciéndose para si mismo O_o)  
  
-"Si no te lo digo en este momento…tal vez nunca sepas ese sentimiento…"  
  
-"¿Qué sentimiento?"  
  
-"AMOR…"  
  
-"¿Tsuzuki? Tú me…tú…"  
  
-"Te amo Hisoka…"  
  
-"Yo…también…Tsuzuki"  
  
(Suena el despertador…^ ^U)  
  
-"¿Fue mi imaginación?...fue solo un producto de mi mente…o ¿en realidad Tsuzuki me dijo que me amaba?"-Hisoka lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, intento ponerse de pie…pero sintió como unos brazos lo sostenían de la cintura…era Tsuzuki…lo había abrazado toda la noche…fue por eso que Hisoka se durmió bien la noche, no había sufrido ningún recuerdo de su pasado, no había soñado con Muraki…por primera vez había podido dormir tranquilamente…y junto a una persona…la persona a quien mas amaba en el mundo…junto a Tsuzuki…por fin había reconocido que lo amaba, en verdad lo quería…fue tan ciego que no se había dado cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí…esperándole…como siempre…  
  
-"Que lindo te vez durmiendo…eres un ángel hermoso…n_n" Tsuzuki…ya amaneció…  
  
-mmm…  
  
-Tsuzuki ¿es que acaso no quieres desayunar?  
  
-Un ratito más…Hisoka…  
  
-Esta bien…si quieres quedarte así otro rato más por mi esta bien…pero…podrías dejar de abrazarme /// … tengo que preparar el desayuno…  
  
-mmm…no quiero… se siente tan bien estar a tu lado…tu piel es muy suave...es como dormir con un osito de felpa solo que tú tienes la habilidad de abrazar…. ¿no es así? ^O^ -dijo esto ultimo acercando mas el cuerpo de Hisoka hacia él.  
  
-¡¡¡Urusai!!! ¡¡¡Yo nunca te abrace!!! Además el que me esta abrazando en este momento eres tu y no yo…  
  
-Está bien… esta bien…ya me voy a levantar…  
  
-Desayunaremos primero y después me meteré a bañar… claro si no te importa que use tu baño  
  
-No esta bien…  
  
-Vale…Te espero en la cocina…  
  
-Oki "Segunda vez que duermo cerca de él…"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡¡Ohayou Tatsumi!!!  
  
-Buenos días Watari…  
  
-¿Te equivocaste de oficina?  
  
-No ¿Por qué?  
  
-No todos los días vienes a mi oficina gritando y con una sonrisa en tu rostro…comúnmente vas directo con Hisoka-kun  
  
-Bueno…tienes razón…pero hoy en la mañana me propuse algo…  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Se puede saber qué?  
  
-Sip, haré que tengas por fin una vida social…no es bueno que todo el día te la pases metido en reportes, documentos, reportes, documentos…. y ¿menciones también que reportes y documentos?  
  
-Watari... a mi me gusta mi trabajo…  
  
-Pero no sabes lo que pasa alrededor de ti…es mas…te aseguro que no sabes el por que no ha venido a trabajar Wakaba-chan  
  
-¿Por que no ha venido a trabajar?  
  
-Vez, eso es lo que quiero decir, hace cinco días vino a pedirte permiso para faltar…estuvo alrededor de una hora diciéndote el porque…pero nunca le pusiste atención…solo hacías gestos de aprobación…fue por eso que a mi me pidió permiso por ti…  
  
-Bueno, debes de entender que estaba muy ocupado…  
  
-¿Como todos los días?  
  
-Esta bien…. ¿que pretendes hacer al respecto?  
  
-Bueno…quiero que ahora mismo vallamos a ver una película o a comer algo por ahí….   
  
-No tengo tiempo…  
  
-¿Te pedí permiso? No verdad…entonces vamos…  
  
-Pero…  
  
-Te espero afuera…  
  
-Esta bien…  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-"Ese tonto…siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo…"  
  
-Bien, ya estoy aquí…  
  
(Sonido de algo que se rompe) (N/A: No se como demonios expresar los sonidos…así que espero que me comprendan ¬//¬u)  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hisoka?  
  
-¿Por que no te pusiste algo?  
  
-Ah….bueno…es que no tengo rompa limpia…  
  
-¿Y esa es la razón para salir solo con unos bóxer?  
  
-No creí que te molestara, además…tú dormiste así ayer en la noche…  
  
-Eso es diferente….no me ando paseando por tu casa en bóxer…  
  
-Por que no quieres…XD  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Nada…^O^…iré por una bata…  
  
-No, primero desayuna si no se te enfriara el desayuno…   
  
-Gracias…  
  
-"Que lindo se ve así…¡¡¡En que cosas estoy pensando…!!! Pero en verdad se ve bien…nunca creí que tuviera un cuerpo tan bien formado…además…su pecho es muy…"  
  
-¿Hisoka? ¿Tengo algo en mi cuerpo?  
  
-No…. ¿Por que?   
  
-Bueno…es que no has probado nada del desayuno…solo te quedaste mirándome…  
  
-Solo pensaba…en cosas….  
  
-¿En cosas? ¿Por ejemplo?  
  
-"En ti…" Solo en cosas…  
  
-Ah…¡¡¡Ya termine!!! Iré a ver si tengo algo de ropa limpia para ponerme…  
  
-Yo iré a darme un baño  
  
-Oki ^o^  
  
////En el baño…////  
  
-Ouch…qué me paso en la espalda…me duele…de seguro fue cuando me caí en el departamento de Watari…no creí lastimarme mucho…  
  
////En la recamara…////  
  
-Que bueno que tengo toda mi ropa limpia ^O^ - Ok…Aquí tenemos otra gran mentira de Tsuzuki hacía Hisoka, la verdad era que quería salir así para provocar a nuestro querido Hisoka…aunque vemos que no resulto del todo pero por lo menos provoco algunas pequeñas reacciones en la mente de Hisoka y un poco en su cuerpo…XD  
  
-Se me olvido darle una toalla a Hisoka…será mejor que se la lleve…  
  
-Hisoka… ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
-…..  
  
-"De seguro se quedo dormido en la tina…."  
  
Lentamente se fue metiendo al baño y vio a Hisoka recostado en la tina…al parecer estaba dormido….o al menos eso creía…hasta que le llamo…  
  
-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?  
  
-Ah…bueno…te traía una toalla…no te hubiera gustado salir del baño desnudo ¿o si?  
  
-¿Te hubiera molestado?  
  
-Nop…  
  
-Bueno no importa…gracias por la toalla…  
  
-Hisoka… ¿qué te paso en la espalda?  
  
-Nada…  
  
-Como que nada…tienes moretones en la piel…y debió de ser muy fuerte para que no desapareciera la herida… te traeré un poco de pomada…  
  
-No te molestes…estaré bien…  
  
-Bueno….pero por lo menos deja darte un masaje…algo mejor y así se te quita…  
  
- ¬///¬ ¿Por qué tanto interés?  
  
-No me gusta ver tu cuerpo dañado…  
  
-¿Solo por eso?  
  
-Además…me tengo que bañar…^O^  
  
-¿Y no te puedes esperar a que termine?  
  
-No…así ahorraremos agua ¿no lo crees?  
  
- ¬¬u…  
  
-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?  
  
-….  
  
Como vio que Hisoka no decía nada…tomo su silencio como un si…poco a poco se fue quitando el bóxer…al parecer a Hisoka no le molestó que hiciera eso y como no daba un gesto de desaprobación se metió lentamente a la tina…tomo la esponja que tenía a su lado y empezó a tallarle su espalda…Hisoka solamente tenía la cabeza agachada… Así paso el tiempo tallando su espalda con mucha suavidad para no lastimarlo hasta que por fin Hisoka rompió el silencio…  
  
-¿Tsuzuki?   
  
-Dime  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-Si…n_n  
  
-¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por mi?  
  
-Pensé que ya había contestado esa pregunta anoche  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Cuando estabas dormido…  
  
-Yo pensé que era un sueño…mi imaginación  
  
-Pues no lo fue…y si lo quieres oír...la razón por lo cual me preocupo por ti…es por que…TE AMO…  
  
-...Tsu...zuki  
  
-Y tú... ¿qué sientes por mí?  
  
Hisoka se dio la vuelta, tomo la barbilla de Tsuzuki y lo beso tiernamente….  
  
-¿Con eso contesto tu pregunta…?  
  
-¡¡¡Ah!!!…pero quiero que me lo digas….quiero escucharlo…-decía con unas lagrimas en los ojos en su forma "chibi"  
  
-Te amo Tsuzuki…  
  
-¿Puedes besarme de nuevo?  
  
-…Supongo que sí...  
  
Continuara…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Qué les pareció?...La verdad no se como pude escribir tanta cosa rara…pero lo tuve que hacer rápido ya que en estos momentos (6-marzo / 10:50 pm) tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes que empiezan el Lunes…así que probablemente no actualice en 3 semanas…estaré estudiando como si estuviera poseída ^O^u pero bueno…estaré esperando por sus reviews ¿ok?  
  
Y para aquellos que tienen la duda de que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo…solo les puedo decir que habrá una unión de dos ángeles…ups….creo que dije mas de la cuenta…bueno…hasta el próximo capitulo…  
  
P.D: ¡¡¡Deséenme buena suerte para mis exámenes XD!!!  
  
*_-~-_Yami no Kami_-~-_* 


	8. Capitulo VIII

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami ("Yami no Kami")  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
********COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA:::: Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos ya que me tarde mucho en actualizar…pero es que sucedieron tantas cosas en mi casa que me impidieron escribir, además de que estaba un poco deprimida….y no se me iluminaba la mente para seguir la historia…pero bueno…esa fue una de las razones….otra razón fue por que tuve que salir a Puebla y estaba preocupada de cómo sobrevivir sin la computadora ¬///¬ y la ultima razón y la mas importante….¡¡¡¡¡Me suspendieron el maldito teléfono!!!!! T_T Pero bueno….eso ya no importa….   
  
A los reviews:   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**AGUILA FANEL::::: Gracias por desearme suerte…pues ya terminaron…pero en dos semanas volveré a empezar con exámenes de mi segundo parcial…T_T pero bueno no importa…Gracias   
  
**BISHOUJO-HENTAI:::: O_o ¿Yo, maniática sexual? ¿En serio? ¡¡¡¡Wow pues gracias XD!!!! Me alegra que estes orgullosa de mi…pero por ahora…creo que no habrá lemon (Muahahahaha soy muy maldita) pero no te preocupes…desde luego que habrá lemon…solo que estoy medio atontada en ese materia….pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para complacerte… ¿vale?   
  
**Kawaii Van::::: Bueno…me da gusto que hayas podido leer mi fic…. ¿en un día? Wow gracias ^O^ me da gusto que te haya gustado XD Espero tus comentarios en los próximos capítulos ¿vale?  
  
**Kotorimoon::::: Sabes siempre confío en tu sinceridad me dio gusto que te siga gustando…gracias…XP  
  
**Nakano Ryu::::: ¡¡¡Dime Yami!!! _ Por otro lado…si supieras lo que pretendo hacer en el fic…pero soy tan mala…que no habrá lemon…por lo menos en este capitulo jijijijijiji….XP ¿Sabes? Si me iba a poner en huelga…solo que al final pues me llegaron los reviews…así que pensé que sería demasiado mala si no actualizaba ^O^ por eso lo hago…y sip…quiero mucho a Álvaro ^///^ en fin ¬_¬u   
  
**Nemysa and MItsuhiro::::: Que les puedo decir…¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!! Gracias por estar soportando mi fic y gracias por darme sus sinceros comentarios XD Espero que sigan leyendo este "fic".   
  
**Rikku-chan::::: ¡¡¡¡¿En verdad te gusto?!!!! Muchas gracias…me halaga que tuvieras la paciencia de estar leyendo mi fic ///   
  
**Sadame::::: Me alegra que les guste mi fic…y solo con sus reviews me dan los ánimos para seguir continuando…yo me inspiro de los reviews que me dejan…por eso lo continuo…Mil Gracias ^O^…por otro lado…¿te gusta Muraki?...bueno…jijijijijiji (risa nerviosa) pues…dejémoslo en que no se me hace muy lindo que digamos…pero bueno…admito que esta guapo…pero aun así no lo puedo perdonar por lo que le hizo a mi Hisoka ; _ ; en fin…no importa…gracias por tu review XD  
  
**Selene Sumeragi::::: Muchas gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes…pues ya terminaron esas pruebas y se podría decir que las pase bien….bueno solo en Ingles me fue mal pero de ahí en fuera tuve buenas calificaciones ^///^…  
  
A las personas que también leyeron mi fic y no pudieron dejar un review….MUCHAS GRACIAS….XD  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*-*-*-*-*-"I'll Be Waiting For You"-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo ocho  
  
Hisoka se dio la vuelta, tomo la barbilla de Tsuzuki y lo beso tiernamente….  
  
-Con eso contesto tu pregunta…  
  
-Ah…pero quiero que me lo digas….quiero escucharlo…-decía con unas lagrimas en los ojos en su forma "chibi"  
  
-Te amo Tsuzuki…  
  
-¿Puedes besarme de nuevo?  
  
-Sí…-Hisoka se dio completamente la vuelta para quedar frente a frente de Tsuzuki, tomo de nuevo su barbilla y lo volvió a besar…era un beso tierno y con mucho amor… ¿quién iba a pensar que Hisoka solo ocupaba sus labios para insultar a Tsuzuki?...bueno…ahora eso solo lo iba a saber Tsuzuki…Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo mas apasionado, pero seguía teniendo el sentido tierno y dulce…Tsuzuki comenzó a acariciar a Hisoka por todo su cuerpo…en verdad deseaba estar con él…Hisoka intentaba no dejar escapar algún gemido…pero le fue imposible….Tsuzuki en verdad le estaba provocando placer…y eso lo empezó a notar…  
  
-Hisoka...  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-Te…amo…  
  
-…ah…  
  
-Hisoka…   
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿En verdad me amas?  
  
-…si…   
  
-Hisoka…  
  
-…¡¡¡¿ahora qué?!!!  
  
-¿Puedo entrar en ti?  
  
-O///o  
  
-¿Hisoka?... ¿Te sucede algo?...- Hisoka había dejado de besarlo, el tan solo hecho de escuchar esas palabras provocaron un profundo temor…y cierto rubor…  
  
-Yo…aún no estoy preparado para eso…Tsuzuki…además…debes de saber que yo…ya no…bueno…  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-…yo no soy virgen…   
  
-Bueno…no hacia falta que me lo digieras…ya lo sabía…  
  
-¿No te molesta?  
  
-Si…  
  
-Yo pensé que no te…impor…-se vio interrumpido por un dedo de Tsuzuki en sus labios- …me molesta que un psicópata te haya violado…me molesta que no te hubiera conocido antes para defenderte…me molesta que yo no haya sido el primero en hacerte sentir esa magnifica experiencia…me molesta que hayas sufrido por esa hermosa sensación de amor…  
  
-Aun así….tengo las marcas de Muraki...su sensación en mi cuerpo aun causa asco dentro de mí…además no quiero que veas aquellas marcas…yo no…  
  
-Hisoka…eso no me importa…yo te amo…siempre había soñado con que algún día me digieras que me amabas igual que yo a ti…por fin llego ese día…y no quiero que termine este momento…¿vale?  
  
-Si…pero…  
  
-Esta bien…no te preocupes…te entiendo y si aún no estas preparado…yo te esperare….después de todo cuando llegue el momento me desquitare por haberme hecho esperar…  
  
-¡¡Baka!!  
  
-¿Quieres que lave tu cabello?  
  
-No te molestes…  
  
-Esta bien…  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Bueno será mejor que nos vistamos….!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Para que?...así estamos bien… ¿no?  
  
- ¬///¬ bueno…por si no lo recuerdas…íbamos a tener una cita…  
  
-¿Hisoka?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Acabas de decir que era una cita?  
  
-Sip ¿Y?  
  
-Bueno…no pensé que esto lo tomaras como una cita…  
  
-¿Te molesta?...  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! Al contrario….estoy muy feliz por eso…^O^  
  
-Bien…iré a cambiarme…  
  
-Oki XD Yo terminare de bañarme…  
  
-Está bien  
  
-"Por fin se lo dije…por fin sabe que lo amo…solo espero que esto no termine mal…tengo un mal presentimiento… y creo saber de quien se trata…Muraki…"   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-Watari… ¿no podemos cambiar esto para otro día?  
  
-Nop  
  
-Pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y además…  
  
-Tatsumi…este es el único día en el que podemos descansar y tu piensas en trabajar….en verdad algo debe de andar mal contigo para estar pensando en el trabajo en días de descanso…Tsuzuki en estos momentos ya debe de estar pensando ir a algún lugar con Hisoka…  
  
-Pero el no tiene demasiado trabajo como yo…  
  
-Se que eres una persona ocupada pero debes de descansar ¿entiendes?; eres muy responsable y muy trabajador eso lo entiendo pero no es bueno estar así todos los días…además…no quiero que te enfermes por estar trabajando día y noche… ¿vale? ^ - ^  
  
-Si. Bueno… ¿a donde iremos?  
  
-Bien esa es la actitud que debes de tomar…no todo en la vida va estar relacionado con papeles y todo eso…  
  
-Entonces….iremos a….  
  
-¡¡¡¡Iremos a una feria!!!!  
  
-Watari…eso es para niños…  
  
-No me importa...iremos ahí y punto final…  
  
-Y si mejor vamos al teatro…o a otro lugar…  
  
-Nop…yo quiero ir a la feria y ahí iremos…así que dame tu mano…  
  
-¿Para qué la quieres? ¬_¬ -miro a Watari con mucha desconfianza  
  
-Obvio ¿no? no permitiré que te me escapes esta vez…   
  
-¿eh?…  
  
-Bueno, entonces vamos…-Watari tomo la mano de Tatsumi y empezó a correr por la calle…como si alguien los estuviera persiguiendo y de eso dependiera su vida…  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO CORRAS WATARI!!!!! ….¡¡¡Watari espera….no corras!!!...¡¡watari….!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-Sensei…aquí están los documentos que pidió…  
  
-Bien, déjelos encima del buró…  
  
-Sensei…-dijo una chica sonrojada- ¿Se le ofrece un café?   
  
-No…  
  
-Bien…si se le ofrece algo mas….me lo puede pedir a mí…y yo se lo traeré…  
  
-Tengo mucho trabajo…si no le molesta…  
  
-Entiendo…discúlpeme…no quise molestarlo…  
  
-…"Tsuzuki…" Muahahaha…hahaha (N/A: Bueno esta es la molesta risa de Muraki (diag) bueno la verdad no supe como interpretar ese risa tan molesta (a mi me molestaba ¬¬ ) pero bueno…no importa…continuemos XP)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-¡¡¡Watari!!! Deja de correr…parecemos niños chiquitos…  
  
-¿Y? a mí no me molesta…^O^  
  
-Bueno…eso no importa…ahora… ¿me podrías decir en donde demonios estamos? (N/A: ¡¡¡hola…lamento la pequeña interrupción…pero es hora de utilizar la imaginación con YAMI!!! Ok…nuestros Shinigamis se encuentran en uno de esos barrios "poco peligrosos de Japón", donde pocas personas cargan consigo "pequeñas armas" solo para molestar a las personas lindas como Watari y Tatsumi; ahora, la pregunta seria ¿cómo llegaron ahí?...digan me… ¿a quién se le ocurre correr sin ningún rumbo fijo…? A NADIE…solo a nuestro querido Watari…bueno…y las consecuencias no creo que les agrade mucho…muahahahaha…[prometo ya no comer mas chocolates envinados u_u! ] )   
  
-Este…bueno…yo pensé que tú sabías donde estaba la feria…  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!... ¿no sabes donde quedaba la feria…?  
  
-Bueno…es que solo escuche a una mujer que iba a llevar a su hijo…pero no se donde queda…  
  
-¡¡¡¿Y como pretendías que llegáramos, Watari?!!!  
  
-¡¡¡No me regañes!!! Nunca he estado por esta área…solo conozco Kyoto y uno que otro lugar de Nagasaki  
  
-Ok… ¿Qué haremos?   
  
-Podemos aparecernos en Kyoto…  
  
-Ni lo pienses…no podemos usar la magia poderes para cosas insignificantes como perdernos, solo podemos utilizarla cuando estamos trabajando o en su excepción en peligro de muerte  
  
-¡¡¡Bueno esto es un peligro!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Estar en medio de un barrio, donde no hay mucha gente decente y solo hay pandilleros…no significa que sea un peligro Wata…!!!  
  
-Bueno…entonces…-interrumpió con una voz de "callate y corre"-¿Me podrías explicar porque ese grupo de hombres se están acercando a nosotros con lo que parece un "bate" y nos están mirando muy feo?   
  
-¿Nani?   
  
-Voltea…- N/A: ¡¡¡Sorpresa Tatsumi!!! Te acabas de ganar una golpiza gratis de unos tipos raros… (Lo repito…no volveré a comer mas chocolates envinados…¡¡¡Pero son deliciosos!!! _)  
  
-O_o…ok….cálmate....pensare en algo…  
  
-¿Que me calme? Tatsumi…no es por molestar pero…se están acercando…  
  
-No me estas ayudando…-decía un poco preocupado…  
  
-¡¡¡Ya se…!!!   
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡¡¡¡Corre!!!!  
  
-"¡¡¡No, otra vez no!!!" T_T  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-¿Ya terminaste Tsuzuki?-dijo Hisoka recargándose en la puerta del baño…  
  
-Yap…solo me falta enjuagarme Hisoka…  
  
-Pues será mejor que te apresures….se nos está haciendo tarde…  
  
-Ya voy…ni siquiera por que ya te dije mis sentimientos me sigues tratando mal Hisokita…  
  
-¡¡¡No te estoy tratando mal!!! ¡¡¡Y no me llames Hisokita!!!!  
  
-Esta bien…Hiso…kita  
  
- ¬///¬ Esta bien…yo me largo…  
  
-¡¡¡No, espérame!!!  
  
-Ya te lo dije…tienes 5 segundos para salir del baño…estés como estés…  
  
-… ¿seguro?... "muahaha…mala idea Hisoka…"  
  
-5…4…3…2…1…  
  
-¡¡Ya termine!!  
  
-¡¡¿Por qué?!! O///o  
  
-¿Por qué, que?  
  
-¡¡¡Por que saliste así!!!  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-¡¡Desnudo!!  
  
-Bueno…es que tú me dijiste que saliera como estaba….además…ya eres mí…///….  
  
-Soy tú ¿qué?...¬_¬  
  
-¡¡¡Ya eres mi Koibito!!!  
  
-O///o ¡¡¡Urusai!!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-¡¡¡Esto es humillante…estar corriendo para escapar de unos hombres….QUE VERGÜENZA!!!  
  
-Cállate y sigue corriendo Tatsumi-Se quejo Watari al escuchar un "¡¡Yo quiero al güerito!!" - …además…tú eres el que se opone a usar nuestros poderes…  
  
-¡¡¡Ya me canse…!!!  
  
-Nunca pensé que no tuvieras una buena condición física…y eso te pasa por estar metidos en papeles todo el día sin hacer un tipo de ejercicio…  
  
-¿Podrías dejar de reprocharme…? Recuerda que yo te pagó…  
  
-Nop, es divertido hacerlo cuando tengo la oportunidad…no todos los días nos persiguen unos hombres con intenciones de matarnos o hacernos no se que cosas…_  
  
-Está bien…nos apareceremos en Kyoto….  
  
-¡¡¡Si!!! Por fin dijiste eso…  
  
-Estuvimos cerca…  
  
-Ese es el por que prefiero estar metido en mi trabajo…además… ¿Por qué nos preocupamos de que nos alcanzaran esos hombres? Después de todo no podían hacernos nada…somos shinigamis ¿no?  
  
-y hasta ahora me lo recuerdas Tatsumi ¬_¬u  
  
-Bueno…^///^u  
  
-Eso ya no importa…  
  
-Si, eso creo…Bueno seguiré con mi trabajo  
  
-¿Piensas que ya te libraste de mí con esto?  
  
-Si…  
  
-Pues no…iremos a esa maldita feria…comerás algodones de azúcar y te divertirás por primera vez en tu vida de shinigami   
  
-No puedo creer que sigas pensando en esa feria….además no sabes como llegar…  
  
-Claro que si…mira…-Watari sacó de su gabardina un pequeño volante de la dichosa feria…donde tenía la dirección anotada y como llegar…  
  
-¿Cuándo conseguiste eso?  
  
-Cuando íbamos corriendo…un conejo rosa me lo dio…  
  
-¿Conejo? Bueno eso no importa…  
  
-Aquí dice que la feria será en…Nagasaki…  
  
-¿Nagasaki?...  
  
-Sip, así que vamos…  
  
-Algún día me desquitaré de esto Watari…  
  
-Mientras no sea con mi sueldo….todo estará bien…  
  
-_ "Ten por seguro…que ahí es donde me desquitare"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-¡¡¡Ya estoy listo Hisoka!!! ¿A dónde iremos?  
  
-No lo se…a donde quieres ir Tsuzuki…  
  
-Pues…podríamos ir a algún restaurante…o a una librería…  
  
-¿Sabes leer? (1)  
  
-Sip… ¿Por que la pregunta?   
  
-No, por nada…^O^   
  
-Está bien…haré de cuanta que no te escuche  
  
-Has lo que quieras…  
  
-¡¡¡Que malo eres!!!  
  
-Si, si lo soy….XP  
  
Pasaron más de 15 minutos para que Tsuzuki se vistiera y otros 5 minutos más para intentar peinarse cosa que no logro… resignándose Hisoka de ver a Tsuzuki despeinado salieron del departamento…  
  
-Entonces koi… ¿A dónde iremos?  
  
-Tsuzuki…no me llames así en la calle…creo que sería mucho mejor no llamar la atención… ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-u_u Pero…es que yo te quiero  
  
-"Yo también" Aunque…podrías llamarme así cuando estemos a solas Tsuzuki…¬///¬-menciono un Hisoka sonrojado y desviando la mirada   
  
-¿En serio Soka?  
  
-Sip   
  
-Esta bien…"koi"  
  
-¿A dónde quieres ir tú?  
  
-No se…cualquier lugar estará bien…mientras permanezcas a mi lado…así sea el lugar mas triste, el mas oscuro, el mas solitario, el mas frío…yo seré feliz por que esta conmigo la persona a quien amo…  
  
-Tsuzuki… ¿en verdad…piensas eso?  
  
-Si…por que encontré en ti la luz que me hizo salir de la oscuridad en el que había estado desde hace mucho tiempo…  
  
-Gracias Tsuzuki…  
  
-¿Gracias…? ¿De que?  
  
-Por amarme así…de esa manera pura y sincera…como nadie lo había hecho…  
  
-iie…yo te doy las gracias por permitirme amarte de esa manera Hisoka….  
  
-Te amo  
  
-Y yo a ti…  
  
-Creo que será mejor irnos de aquí...la gente nos esta viendo raro...  
  
-Está bien… ¿podríamos ir al parque?  
  
-Si…y después iremos a una librería….quiero comprarme un libro nuevo…  
  
-Wow…en verdad te gusta leer Hisoka….-entablaba una conversación mientras caminaban hacia el parque el cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí…  
  
-Sip….fue casi una obligación…cuando mis padres me encerraban lo único que podía hacer era leer todos los libros que habían en la habitación, habían muchos cuentos pero sobre todo novelas…así que no tarde de acostumbrarme a leer algo, al principio fue por aburrimiento…pero después lo hice por satisfacción…  
  
-Ah…me gustaría leer también…aunque…para ser sincero…nunca he leído nada…  
  
-¿En serio? Entonces comprare un libro para ti…será como un regalo de agradecimientos por haberme quedado en tu departamento… ¿esta bien?  
  
-¡¡¡Si, gracias Hisoka!!!  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque…en verdad era un magnifico sitio…no era de extrañarse que las personas (principalmente parejas) fueran a platicar o simplemente a pasar el rato, habían muchos niños jugando y corriendo alrededor de las fuentes…era un paisaje hermoso…con una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura que caían de los árboles mas cercanos….además…ese lugar representaba mucho para Hisoka y Tsuzuki…ese era el lugar donde se encontraron y empezaron a compartir el mismo destino….  
  
-¿Quieres un helado Soka?   
  
-mmm…si, esta bien  
  
-¿De que lo sabor lo quieres?  
  
-De Vainilla…  
  
-Bueno…espérame en aquella banca… ¿vale?  
  
-Si, pero no tardes mucho  
  
-Oki…  
  
-"En verdad parece un niño…fingirá serlo…o realmente así es su forma de ser, aunque me gustan sus expresiones de niño, su forma en la que habla y sus caprichos de comer algún dulce…Lo amo a pesar de todo… "  
  
-Ya regrese Hisoka… ¿en que piensas?  
  
-En nada…. ¿por que?  
  
-Bueno…cuando venía de regreso te ví muy pensativo… ¿te preocupa algo? ¿te sientes mal?   
  
-No, estoy bien...  
  
-¿Seguro?   
  
-Si Tsuzuki…  
  
-Esta bien….-comenzaron a comer sus helados…no necesitaban realmente hablar….con la presencia de uno con el otro bastaba para sentirse bien….  
  
Continuará…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Eso de "¿Sabes leer?" lo copie de Harry Potter…es que cuando ví la película en esa parte me empecé a reír mucho…si no fuera por que mi hermano me aventó el control de la TV no me hubiera callado…T_T   
  
Bueno ahora…se preguntarán por que este capitulo fue muy…"Tonto"…la verdad no lo se….solo me dio la necesidad de escribir algo "divertido" aunque claro no fue divertido fue algo "estúpido"…en realidad la parte de Tatsumi y Watari fue una experiencia personal que tuve en Puebla ; _ ; de cierta manera lo quise poner por que me resulto muy divertido el imaginarme como hubiera sido si fuera a Tatsumi y a Watari a los que perseguían y no a mi y a mis sobrinos, aunque claro no nos estaban correteando…pero el simple hecho de ver a unos hombres que te van persiguiendo mas de 5 min a las 9:30 pm y que vas acompañada con unos niños menores de 13 años era para correr ¿no?, bueno basta de estarlos aburriendo con mis babosadas...u_u....Espero sus reviews dependiendo de ellos será el tiempo que me tarde en subir el próximo capitulo...^O^u (Muahahahaha que mala soy...._) No es verdad...pero espero sus reviews  
  
Cualquier comentario, dudas, sugerencias para continuar mi historia (ya se me acabaron las ideas u_u), amenazas de muerte, tomatazos o cualquier otra cosa (que no sean virus) pueden dejar un review o escribir a mi correo: Yamiel_03@yahoo.com.mx o FujisakiYami@hotmail.com me dará mucho gusto recibir sus correos ^O^  
  
*_-~-_Yami no Kami_-~-_* 


	9. Capitulo IX

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami ("Yami no Kami")  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AGUILA FANEL::::: ¡¡¡Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo ocho…no sabes cuanto me alegro de haber visto tu review!!! Gracias XD  
  
Angeli Murasaki ::::: Gracias por tu review…y cuando haga lo "malvado" espero no decepcionarte….ya que sería mi primer intento de lemon   
  
Hikaru in Azkaban::::: Yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi….con eso de que no te habías aparecido por aquí, pero bueno…ya me dijiste las razones…así que no hay tanto problema por eso… ¡¡¡Me alegraste el día…!!! XP que bueno que te gusta mi fic MUCHAS GRACIAS. Contestando a tu duda: "Koibito " -- "amorcito" O Bueno espero recibir un review tuyo de este capitulo…  
  
Kawaii Van:::: Wow…muchas gracias por tu review…OO ¿en verdad piensas que soy la mejor? Yo creo que me falta mucho para ser como todas las demás autoras….pero aun así…GRACIAS…  
  
Kotorimoon::::: Jajaja….ya sabes las razones por la cual me demore mucho tiempo….además…decidí castigarlos y no poner lemon (muahahaha que mala soy ¬¬u) Yo también espero que pronto suceda mas acción entre Tsuzuki y Hisoka…pero eso ya veremos XP…  
  
Mimipi::::: ¡¡¡¡Que linda eres….!!!! Y sip…habrá una que otra escena entre Tatsumi y Watari….¡¡¡¡Claro que lo haré!!!! (Mucha cafeína por hoy Yamiel….uu) Espero que puedas dejar un review en este cap. Ya que los reviews son los que me animan a seguir con este fic….O….  
  
Mitsuhiro and Nemysa::::: ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR FELICITARME POR MI CUMPLE!!!!!!! Y me alegro mucho que te hice reír cuando estabas malito Mitsuhiro….y desde luego que no puede quedarse atrás la linda que Nemysa…que como siempre me sube el ánimo hasta el cielo…… Espero que este también les guste….  
  
Moony::::: ¡¡¡¡Nadie se puede resistir al encanto del yaoi…es lo mejor XD!!!! ¿En verdad te gusto mi fic? Pues espero que lo sigas leyendo… ¿sabes? Eres el segundo chico que me escribe algún review…es muy raro encontrar a chicos que les guste el yaoi… ¡¡¡¡le doy gracias a tu prima por enseñarte el mundo del yaoi XP…gracias  
  
Nakano Ryu::::: Jijijiji….si habrá lemon…solo que estén castigados y ya sabes el por que…y me alegra mucho que te halla hecho reír…no creí que tuviera tal efecto mi fic…pero bueno… Ya te pegue mi "vale"…. ¿verdad? Jajaja…bueno….espero recibir tu opinión de este cap.  
  
Rikku-chan::::: Jajaja….a cualquiera le gustaría estar en el lugar de mi amado Hisoka --u Gracias por tu apoyo O  
  
Sadame::::: Gracias por brindarme tu gran apoyo…y con respecto a Muraki…¡¡¡No me gusta!!! Admito que tiene lo suyo…pero no me agrado lo que le hizo a mi amado Hisoka…pero aun así…que bueno que te gusta Muraki…Gracias por tu review…XD  
  
Zhakdna-yhizet::::: Si!!!!!!!! LINDISIMOS POR SIEMPRE…..ES LA MEJOR PAREJA DE YAMI NO MATSUEI XD   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----"I'll Be Waiting For You"-----  
  
Capitulo nueve  
  
El día era completamente hermoso, fresco y con un aroma que te extasiaba los sentidos…eso no sucedía todos los días…en verdad ese día era muy especial, dos amantes por fin aceptando su amor el uno por el otro…uno completamente seguro…y el otro con un poco de miedo…miedo a ser lastimado, a lastimar a la persona a quien ama...no quería que eso sucediera…aunque eso significara hacer varios sacrificios…él estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por no ver llorar a Tsuzuki…incluso…alejarse de él…  
  
-Creo que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí… ¿quieres ir a otro lugar Soka?  
  
-Bueno…  
  
-¿A dónde quieres que vallamos?  
  
-Podemos ir a la librería….querías un libro ¿no?, escogeremos uno que te llame la atención… ¿esta bien?  
  
-Sí, ¡¡¡Gracias Hisoka!!! –Dijo un emocionado Tsuzuki abrazando a un ruborizado Hisoka…  
  
-Bueno…pues vamos…¬¬  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡¡¡Bien!!! Ya llegamos Tatsumi… ¿no es grandioso?  
  
-¿Qué?... ¿qué hallamos llegado?  
  
-No, estaba hablando de la feria u  
  
-Pero aún es muy temprano…a penas son las 12:30 P.m…no creo que abran hasta más tarde… ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar para que pase el tiempo?  
  
-mmm….bueno…esta bien O  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Sabes?...siempre me ha gustado estar contigo…aunque antes solo significaba para ti un problema ¿cierto?  
  
-No, nunca me molesto tu presencia…lo único que no me gustaba era que no trabajabas…y que no tomabas en serio los casos…pero después me di cuenta de mi gran equivocación…siempre has sido el que mas toma en cuenta a todos los que estén involucrados en ellas…siempre me ha gustado tu compañía, aunque nunca te lo demostré…¬¬  
  
-Bueno, pero ahora ya puedes confiar en mi…ya que ahora yo seré la persona que siempre estará a tu lado…tanto en el trabajo así como en la noche…  
  
-Oo Este…mira… ¿te parece si entramos aquí?   
  
-Ok…  
  
Entraron a una librería y comenzaron a buscar un libro que fuera del agrado para Tsuzuki…aunque les costo mucho trabajo poder hacerlo, ya que Tsuzuki no se decidía por ninguno…pasaron por libros de niños, novelas, históricos, terror, aventuras, clásicos…hasta que por fin uno le llamo la atención: "Entrevista con el Vampiro" (1). Le llamo la atención, por que de cierta manera le recordó el caso de Nagasaki donde conoció a la persona que sería su compañero de trabajo: Hisoka; solo por tratarse de "vampiros"…   
  
-¿Estas seguro que este es el libro que quieres?  
  
-mmm…Sip O  
  
-Está bien…entonces te comprare este…   
  
-¡¡¡Gracias!!! Por eso te amo…  
  
-…… ¡¡¡Urusai!!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Y…. ¿a donde iremos Tatsumi?  
  
-Pues…no lo se en realidad…aquí tu eres el que sabe salir a varios lugares ¿no?…yo soy el que esta aislado de la sociedad ¿no es así como me describiste mi persona?...Así que mejor…tu dime a donde iremos a pasar el rato…  
  
-uu Esta bien…pues iremos a….¡¡¡Galaxy!!!...  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Ya lo verás…  
  
-"No me agrado como sonó eso --"  
  
Después de caminar un "poco" llegaron a lo que parecía una tienda con una "pequeña guerra" adentro…pues habían muchas personas (eran mas jóvenes) que se peleaban para poder subir a un tipo de tabla con unas flechas y de varios es…  
  
-¿En donde estamos Watari?  
  
-Pues en Galaxy…O  
  
-¿¿¿OO???  
  
-¿J-U-E-G-O-S? ¿Maquinas? ¿Simuladores?… ¿Te suenan esas palabras?   
  
-¡¡No seas tonto!! Desde luego que se lo que son…pero… ¿piensas que entrare ahí?  
  
-Pues…si…esa era la idea…  
  
-Estás completamente loco… ni creas que entrare ahí…Solo te lo diré una vez…N-O E-N-T-R-A-R-E  
  
-Y yo te diré una cosa: ¡¡¡NO TE PEDI PERMISO PARA QUE ENTRARAS O NO…ES UNA ORDEN!!!  
  
-Oo…...esta bien…uu  
  
-Bueno…después de arreglar este mal entendido…entremos…  
  
-Si… ! !  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Espero que en realidad lo leas…  
  
-Lo haré…más por que fuiste "tú" quien me lo compro O  
  
- ¬¬ "¿solo por eso? Bueno no importa…así es como me gusta "  
  
-Y ahora… ¿A dónde iremos?  
  
-mmm… ¿quieres comer un pastel de chocolate?  
  
-Si…  
  
-Bien…iremos entonces ana cafetería muy buena que conozco ¿esta bien?  
  
-¡¡¡pastel-pastel-pastel-pastel!!!  
  
-Eso lo tomare como un "si" uu  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Muraki-sensei ¿Se ira tan pronto?  
  
-No…solo saldré a comer…  
  
-Disculpe… ¿podría acompañarlo?...es que…es también mi hora de comer…  
  
-No, no acostumbro a perder mi tiempo con otras personas…-Le dio la espalda y salio tranquilamente  
  
-¿Ves? Te lo advertí Yukari…te dije que no te haría caso…  
  
-De seguro le sucedió algo malo…y por eso quería estar solo…  
  
-Ah… u Si lo que tu digas Yukari "¿cuando aprenderá lo que significa NO?"  
  
-¿Quieres acompañarme entonces a comer Yoko?  
  
-Si, vamos…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Bienvenidos… ¿Qué desean comer?   
  
-¡¡¡Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate, de fresa, de vainilla, manzana, frambuesa…y uno de durazno!!! Y también…  
  
-OO (-- Mesera)  
  
-…un flan....  
  
-eh… ¿y de tomar?  
  
-mmm…y una botella de Sa…-Hisoka le dirigió a Tsuzuki unos ojos de "que ni se te ocurra tomar"-…un café esta bien …  
  
-¿Y usted joven?  
  
-Solo quiero un caf  
  
-¿Solo eso?...por eso estas delgado…no comes bien…y mas para tu edad…todavía eres un…  
  
- ùú…un ¿qué?...  
  
-…un…bueno eso no importa… ¿le podría traer un pastel de vainilla?-Le desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la mesera  
  
-Si claro…En seguida regreso con su orden…  
  
-¡¡¡Ahora si!!! ¿Cómo me querías llamar Tsuzuki?  
  
-¿Yo?...mmm…espero que se apuren con la orden…tengo mucha hambre…  
  
-No me cambies el tema Tsuzuki…y no te quejes que aun es temprano…  
  
-Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a comer a una hora....  
  
-Ah…esta bien…pero con que se te vuelva a ocurrir a llamarme "niño"…y vas a ver como este "niño" te da tu merecido…  
  
-¿En donde?  
  
-A que te refieres a "¿en donde?"  
  
-Sí, en donde me darás mi merecido… ¿en la cama?  
  
- ¡¡¡Urusai!!!  
  
-¿Ahora que dije?  
  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso en un lugar como este?  
  
-No dije nada malo ¿o si?  
  
-Ah, olvídalo…uu  
  
-Sip XP  
  
-Aquí esta su orden…Que tengan un buen provecho O  
  
-¡¡¡Gracias!!!-Apareciendo un Inu-Tsuzuki y empezando a comer el pastel de chocolate…-Esto en verdad es muy bueno… ¿y como conoces este lugar Soka?  
  
-Bueno…creo que yo también necesito comer ¿no?  
  
-mmm… ¿si?...creo que si ¬¬  
  
-En realidad conozco este lugar por Watari…él…  
  
-¿Watari? ¬¬… ¿Qué hacías con Watari tú solo Hisoka?   
  
- "¿esta celoso?" Aquí veníamos a comer…  
  
-¿Veníamos?... ¿pues cuantas veces vinieron sin mi?  
  
-Es algo que no tiene importancia…  
  
-Eso no es justo…muchas veces yo te invite a comer conmigo y nunca aceptaste…¡¡eres malo Hisoka!!   
  
-No soy malo…  
  
-¿Entonces por que nunca aceptaste comer conmigo?  
  
-Por que tenía miedo de descubrir mi verdad…  
  
-¿Tú verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?  
  
-De que en verdad te amaba…no quería saber mis verdaderos sentimientos acerca de ti…  
  
-¿Por eso pusiste esa barrera entre tus sentimientos y el de los demás?  
  
-Si  
  
-Discúlpame por mi actitud Hisoka…no fue mi intención….  
  
-No importa O… ¿te vas a comer tu pastel de frambuesa?  
  
-…mmm….no… Si quieres te lo puedes comer Hisoka….  
  
-Gracias….Es que en verdad están muy deliciosos…O  
  
-"Aunque quiera tratar de ser un persona madura al 100%...sabe que no siempre actuara como tal…sigue siendo un niño…MI NIÑO XD"  
  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar…Tsuzuki… -Una voz conocida (odiada) tomo de sorpresa a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka, que en ese momento solo se miraron a los ojos y temieron lo peor…  
  
-¡¡Mu..Muraki!! ¿Qué demonios quieres?-Dijo Tsuzuki levantándose de su asiento y mirándolo de una manera fría  
  
-¿Así es como tratas a un persona conocida, después de tanto tiempo?  
  
-Eso es algo que a ti no te debería de importar Muraki…  
  
-Ah…pero si también esta el mocoso de Hisoka…  
  
-No te vuelvas a referir así de él, Muraki…  
  
-¿Acaso te molestó mi actitud Tsuzuki?-Dijo Muraki tomándole la mejilla y acercándose a él muy lentamente…  
  
-No…no lo toques Muraki…-Hisoka también se había levantado de su asiento   
  
-¿Es que acoso te molesta que Tsuzuki no se resista a mí Hisoka?  
  
-Vamonos de aquí Tsuzuki…  
  
-Pero…-Tsuzuki quería hablar con Muraki….solo para arreglar unas cuantas cosas con él   
  
-Ahora…  
  
-Esta bien….-Tsuzuki dejo el dinero de su orden en la mesa y siguió a Hisoka…  
  
-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Tsuzuki…  
  
-No lo dudo…  
  
-"…pero no será para hablar…de eso estoy seguro…"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Hisoka…  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Estas molesto?   
  
-Un poco…  
  
-Esta vez no hice nada…  
  
-No fue por ti…fue por Muraki…no quiero que se te acerque…ni mucho menos que te toque…solo yo podré hacerlo…y nadie más…haré cualquier cosa para que no te pase nada…  
  
-OO Gracias Hisoka…ahora se con certeza que cumplirás mi promesa…  
  
-"Solo que ahora yo tengo una promesa propia: Haré cualquier cosa para protegerte de Muraki y de cualquier otra persona que trate de hacerte daño…" Son las 3:35 P.m…aún podemos ir a otro lugar…  
  
-Si, como quieras…  
  
-¡¡¡Bon!!! ¡¡¡Tsuzuki!!!  
  
-¿Watari?-Hisoka se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el ángel rubio  
  
-Hola… ¿Qué hacen?  
  
-…nada…solo salimos a pasear… ¿y tú?  
  
-Estoy tratando de cambiar la vida de él…-Dijo señalando a Tatsumi que se encontraba atrás de él  
  
-¿Tatsumi-san?  
  
-Buenas tardes Hisoka-kun…  
  
-Buenas tardes…  
  
-¿Le sucede algo a Tsuzuki?-Pregunto Watari a Hisoka, al ver que Tsuzuki no había dicho ni una sola palabra cuando llegaron ellos dos…  
  
-No…solo esta jugando como siempre…-Mintió enseguida Hisoka…Pues no quería que se enteraran del encuentro que habían tenido con Muraki…  
  
-Tsuzki… ¿en verdad te encuentras bien?  
  
-Ah, hola Watari...Tatsumi… ¿desde hace cuanto llegaron…?  
  
-El mundo se puede estar destruyendo y tu ni en cuenta Tsuzuki....u  
  
-Lo siento…es que estaba pensando en una cosa…  
  
-"En Muraki…  
  
-Por cierto… ¿no quieren venir con nosotros a Galaxy…?  
  
-¿A dónde?...-Pregunto un distraído Hisoka…  
  
-A Galaxy…es que nosotros estábamos ahí…solo que Tatsumi quería algo de beber y por eso salimos de all  
  
-¡¡Si…!! Quiero jugar un rato…Vamos Hisoka…será divertido…-Por fin Tsuzuki había dejado su rostro frío y la había cambiado por su rostro tierno y risueño…  
  
-Esta bien…"Con tal de que no este pensando en él…todo estará bien…"  
  
Continuara….  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!!  
  
Como siempre…les quiero pedir una gran disculpa por haberme tardado mucho…pero como siempre fue por mis exámenes…para mi suerte ya terminaron y de nuevo estoy aquí molestándolos con mi historia XD…¡¡¡¡Viva Yamiel!!! Pude subir mi promedio…no mucho…pero pude subir O y eso se los debo a mis amigas que me ayudaron a estudiar y que me apoyaron ¡¡¡Gracias!!!   
  
(1) Este libro hace poco lo compre y me encanto…la verdad es muy bueno…a parte de que no se me ocurrió poner otro libro para este capitulo…¬¬u…pero aún así…si alguien quiere leer algo…les recomiendo este libro… 


	10. Capitulo X

Nota: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami ("Yami no Kami")  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW:  
  
AGUILA FANEL::::: Hola…pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi fic…pero ya veo que no O. Bueno en realidad este capitulo de cierta manera no es muy "misterioso" pero espero que divertido. Y poco a poco se esta acercando lo oscuro de la historia…y el amor tendrá que ser fuete para resistir los problemas… Ok, no digo más…gracias por tu review…tu fuiste la numero 10, así que por eso subí el cap u  
  
Aya Maxwell::::: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y también Tsuzuki y Hisoka es mi pareja favorita de Yami no Matsuei…con respecto al lemon…si lo haré…solo que estoy esperando el momento justo para hacerlo O. Gracias por tu review.   
  
Kawaii Van::::: Pues si…ya vez como Watari si puede manipular a Tatsumi…aunque no sea siempre TT. Gracias por tu review.   
  
Kotorimoon::::: ¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!! En verdad me hiciste sentir muy bien con tu comentario y espero no llegar a decepcionarte en un futuro XP   
  
Moony::::: Este…que te puedo decir…Me da gusto que te haya gustado mucho mi fic…con respecto a tus halagos…creo que te pasaste ¿no? de todas formas…gracias por haberlo dicho O  
  
Nakano Ryu::::: Pues ya sabes como estoy traumada con ese libro…y fue por eso que lo puse…a demás de que no se me había ocurrido otro libro para poner . ¿Si te hizo reír? Pues que bueno…por ese era uno de los objetivos de este cap… Y a Muraki solo lo saque por que no tenía a otro maldito dispuesto (sip, ya se que te gusta…pero a mi me cae mal ùú) En fin…creo que te sentirás mejor sabiendo que tendrá algunas cuantas apariciones más en este "fic". En fin…gracias por tu review  
  
Nemysa And Mitsuhiro::::: ¿Cómo esta eso que estaba haciendo el aseo mi Mitsuhiro? Oo? En fin…gracias Nemysa la mas linda de todas mis amigas XD por tu gran opinión…en verdad me subiste la moral cañón O y también a mi me gusta la actitud que tiene Watari con Tatsumi…ya se le tenía que hacer ¿no? Mitsuhiro (Yami pone ojitos llorosos) ¿Te parezco muy cursi? ¿Ya no me vas a querer? TT, ¿Y te acordaste de mi cuando mencione el libro…? También este libro es uno de mis favoritos…me enamore de este libro - Bueno muchas gracias por su review O  
  
Rikku-chan::::: Últimamente si me he tardado un poco…pero son por las tareas o por los trabajos que dejan en el colegio…pero tratare de estar actualizando lo mas pronto posible ¿vale? Gracias por tu apoyo. XD  
  
Saritakinomoto::::: Pues la verdad no se donde quede Galaxy ¿OO? La verdad cuando lo escribi me había comido muchos chocolates envinados junto con una coca-cola… ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Solo me puse a escribir como loca…y así es como se creo Galaxy…¡¡Cool!! ¿no? u ¿En serio te gustaron todos los capis? O que feliz soy…y espero poner pronto una escenita de Tsuzuki solito junto a 'Sokita…en algún lugar donde nadie los pueda molestar… (muahahahaha -- Risa maliciosa de Yami) Bueno muchas gracias…   
  
Selene Sumeragi::::: TT Eres una de las mías…a mi también me encanta esa película al igual que el libro…pero si no lo has leído…en verdad tienes que hacerlo…ahí hay mas insinuaciones shonen ai que en la película XD y también las películas del Señor de los Anillos me gustan mucho…mas Legotas (Yami empieza a babear el teclado con el simple hecho de recordar al elfo) este…¿en que estaba? Así, Muraki tendrá más participaciones dentro de mi fic…y desde luego 'Soka sufrirá muchos arranques de celos XP. Muchas gracias por brindarme tu ayuda…en verdad tendré que recurrir a ti cuando tenga algún problemita en esta materia   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Como ya es costumbre mía ( u ) tengo que pedirles de nuevo disculpas por actualizar "tarde"…pero en estos momentos estoy en exámenes de mi tercer parcial…y comúnmente lo que hago en estos días es: despertar, colegio, examen, casa = cama = dormir…y por ultimo estudiar toda la noche y parte de la madrugada….divertido ¿no? u Se preguntarán el porque empiezan tan rápido mis exámenes cuando no pasa mas de una o dos semanas cuando ya terminaron los anteriores…pues la verdad…es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…en fin , después de mi gran discurso…pasemos al fic…que es lo que mas importa… . ….  
  
-----"I'll Be Waiting For You"-----  
  
CAPITULO DIEZ  
  
-Por cierto… ¿no quieren venir con nosotros a Galaxy…?  
  
-¿A dónde?...-Pregunto un distraído Hisoka…  
  
-A Galaxy…es que nosotros estábamos ahí…solo que Tatsumi quería algo de beber y por eso salimos de all  
  
-¡¡Si…!! Quiero jugar un rato…Vamos Hisoka…será divertido…-Por fin Tsuzuki había dejado su rostro frío y la había cambiado por su rostro tierno y risueño…  
  
-Esta bien…"Con tal de que no este pensando en él…todo estará bien…"  
  
-¡¡¡Si!!! Ahora será más divertido… ¿no lo crees así Tatsumi? O  
  
-Si…que emoción…  
  
-Vamos Tatsumi…vas a ver que será lo mejor que hayas hecho en tu "vida" de shinigami…-  
  
-Si, si…como ustedes digan  
  
[Usando su imaginación con la linda Yamiel X3]  
  
Galaxy era una gran tienda de los mejores juegos virtuales en todo Japón, contaba con la mayor tecnología en los simuladores, así como juegos de combate (The King Of Fighters Ou), juegos de baile…etc… Este lugar era el más popular entre los adolescentes y niños. Aunque siempre se encontraba lleno, no era impedimento para no pasar al "Reino de los Juegos" (u ¿de donde saque eso?) así fuera capaz de esperar horas para poder entrar u.  
  
-Ok… ¿a donde nos dirigimos primero? O - (-- Watari.- Responsable de que los Shinigamis estuvieran ahí)  
  
-Yupi…juegos….juegos….juegos… XP - (-- Tsuzuki.- Niño que desea jugar todo lo que se encuentre, eh dicho TODO XD)  
  
-Hisoka-kun…si me sacas de aquí, prometo aumentarte el sueldo TT - (-- Tatsumi.- Prisionero de "la diversión", será juzgado por Watari-san …O )  
  
-Wow…muchos de estos juegos nunca los había visto – (--Hisoka.- No esta actualizado en la tecnología moderna, demasiada tecnología en un mismo lugar… ¬¬u) – Yo iré a las maquinitas de combate…O  
  
-¡¡¡Yo te acompaño 'Soka!!! ¿sí?  
  
-No puedo negarme a mi "Chibi Inu" ¿o si? – Pregunto Hisoka mirando a Tsuzuki  
  
- No…TT   
  
-Está bien…pero no tendré piedad contigo muahahaha….  
  
-Que malo eres 'Soka TT – Los mejores juegos de combate en Galaxy…era sin duda a alguna los de "The King Of Fighters" (C.A: ¿se nota que no me gusta? Ou )  
  
-Y… ¿A dónde quieres jugar Tatsumi?  
  
-¿Yo? A donde quieras…siempre terminamos a donde quieres ir t  
  
-Es verdad…para que te pregunte…¡¡¡vamos al simulador de baile!!!  
  
-¿Qué?...Estas loco…no me voy a subir a esa cosa para hacer el ridículo   
  
-¿Así?...si no lo haces te subiré a la fuerza…y no creo que eso quieras ¿verdad? .  
  
-Etto…nop… u  
  
-¡¡¡Entonces vamos!!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Maquinitas de combate - 4:18 P. M   
  
-¡¡¡No me vas a ganar Tsuzuki!!! ¡¡¡¡Ataca Kyo!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! TT Patéalo Iori… ¿Por qué demonios no da la maldita patada, Hisoka?  
  
-Será por que ese es el botón de puño y no de patada   
  
-Ah, buen punto, haber…wow…ahora si…vamos Iori ¡¡¡acábalo!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Ni lo sueñes!!! ¡¡¡Kyo…ataque final!!!  
  
-TT ¡¡¡Ya perdí!!! ¡¡¡Qué malo eres con migo 'Soka!!!  
  
-No es cierto, solo que soy bueno en este tipo de juegos…  
  
-¿Y se puede saber como aprendiste a jugar?  
  
-Bueno no siempre fui un niño bueno, mis padres nunca se dieron cuenta que había tardes que me escapaba…y salía ayudar a un anciana en su casa, así ella me daba un poco de dinero y con eso podía ir a jugar…  
  
-Ah, por eso sabes jugar…¡¡¡eso es trampa!!! Yo no había jugado nunca esto TT  
  
-Si quieres te enseño O   
  
-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?  
  
- Etto…u…sip…  
  
-Gracias…¡¡¡por eso te daré un beso!!!  
  
-No, ¡¡¡aquí no!!!! –Demasiado tarde, Tsuzuki ya estaba en los labios de Hisoka, lo bueno o lo malo, fue que nadie se dio cuenta…todos estaban metidos en sus rollos de los juegos u - ¿Feliz? ¬¬  
  
-Sip XD  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Simulador de baile – 4:45  
  
-¡¡¡Así si hace!!! Enseñales como se hace Tatsumi - (--Tipo raro.- Admirador de Tatsumi, al parecer se enamoro de… [Yami voltea y ve a Tatsumi mirándola de una forma de pocos amigos]…de… su forma de bailar u)  
  
-¿No…no que no sabías…bailar… Tatsumi? – Watari se encontraba sumamente agitado – Has sacado a 15 personas en todas las canciones…incluso a mí…TT  
  
-Bueno…yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo   
  
-No es justo…se suponía que no debías de saber esto…  
  
-Muahahaha….admite que perdiste Watari…jajajaja…  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Una pista más!!! TT  
  
-No importa lo que hagas…no me vas a vencer…  
  
-¡¡¡Verás que si lo haré!!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Receso de juegos-  
  
-¿Y como les fue en los juegos Tsuzuki?  
  
-Pues no del todo mal Watari…  
  
-No, solo le gané unas 60 veces…O  
  
-Sip, pero yo le gané 10 veces   
  
-Eso fue trampa…te volteabas y me besabas…  
  
-¿Y eso en que te afectaba Hisoka?  
  
-De que lo dejaba en shock   
  
-¡¡¡Alto!!! Hay algo que no entiendo…  
  
-¿Qué es Tatsumi?  
  
-¿Cómo esta eso que lo besabas?   
  
-Es que no lo sabías…Tsuzuki y Hisoka están saliendo juntos…  
  
-¿Y tu como sabes…?- Preguntaron Tatsumi y Hisoka al mismo tiempo  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Entonces eso fue lo que paso…Lamento que hayas pensado que había pasado algo malo entre Hisoka y yo…pero lo único que le quería mostrar era mi nuevo invento…  
  
-Pues en verdad eso cre  
  
-Ok, que bueno que me hablaste para que te aclara ese mal entendido…entonces… ¿se darán una oportunidad?  
  
-Bueno…pues eso es lo que quiero…además…Hisoka fue el que me beso…  
  
-Ah, que bueno…uu…espero que siempre estén juntos…  
  
-Eso también espero…ahora que ya se lo que siente por mi y el sabe lo que yo siento por él…no habrá nada ni nadie que nos pueda separar…  
  
-Eso espero u  
  
-En estos momentos se esta vistiendo…¡¡¡vamos a tener una cita!!!  
  
-Se oye como agua que corre… ¿De donde me estas hablando Tsuzuki?  
  
-Del baño desde luego…  
  
-¿Tienes teléfono en el baño? ¬¬u  
  
-Sip, ¿por?   
  
-No…por nada…  
  
-Entonces te dejo…Hisoka ya me esta tocando la puerta para que me apure…y no quiero que se enoje conmigo…  
  
-Vale…nos vemos después…  
  
-Oki…  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
-Y… ¿desde cuando tienes un teléfono en el baño? –pregunto Hisoka muy interesado  
  
-Pues…la verdad no se como llego ahí…u  
  
-Entonces…se podría decir…que…ya son pareja… ¿cierto? –Tatsumi sonaba triste…  
  
-Pues…uu…sip…  
  
-Que no te de vergüenza en decirlo Hisoka…el amor es algo muy especial en la vida…aunque ya estemos muertos u…pero no importa…u sigue siendo especial…  
  
-Gracias Watari   
  
-Es verdad…-Tatsumi continuo- el amor no es para avergonzarse…y si no estas dispuesto a tomar en serio a Tsuzuki…será muy decepcionante… ¿entendiste?  
  
-Si, ya lo entendí u  
  
-Bueno…ahora… ¿adonde vamos….?  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos a la feria?  
  
-¿Cuál feria?  
  
-Habrá una en Nagasaki…ahí íbamos a ir Tatsumi y yo…pero era demasiado temprano para que abrieran   
  
-Si, además de que pasamos por muchas dificultades para encontrar esa maldita feria…  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Qué paso?  
  
-¿Qué, que paso?...Nos persiguieron unos tipos con un bate…estuvimos corriendo mas de una hora…un tipo estaba muy interesado en Watari…y juro…que en verdad estaba decidido en dárselo con tal de que nos dejara en paz…  
  
-Así que eso pensaste hacer ¿eh? ùú   
  
-Solo por un pequeño instante   
  
-¿Y por que no usaron sus poderes? –Pregunto un Hisoka con cara de: "Que tontos"  
  
-Eso…quería hacer --…pero no se quien no me dejaba hacerlo…  
  
-Ya te dije por que no debíamos hacerlo…  
  
-Suenan como un matrimonio –Comento Tsuzuki…  
  
- OO (-- Watari)  
  
-Oo (-- Tatsumi)  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?   
  
-Este… ¿por que no nos vamos ya? –Sugirió Hisoka al ver la "tensión" de sus amigos   
  
-Sip…buena idea…¬¬ - Acepto Tatsumi…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Creo que esto será muy divertido Hisoka ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, creo que hoy ha sido un día muy divertido…y aún no termina…  
  
-Pero lo mejor de todo…es que estoy contigo…  
  
- ¬¬ ¿En serio?  
  
-Sip…  
  
-Creo que por fin se te hizo el venir a esta dichosa feria ¿verdad?  
  
-Bueno…después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar…teníamos que venir ¿no?  
  
-Creo que si… -Silencio- Watari… ¿por que crees que haya dicho eso Tsusuki de nosotros?  
  
-¿Qué?... ¿de lo que parecíamos un matrimonio?   
  
-Si ¬¬  
  
-Pues…no lo se…pero me agrado su comentario   
  
-¿Qué?... ¿en verdad…te gusto que pensara eso?   
  
-Bueno…digamos que no me molesto…  
  
-¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!! – Tsuzuki sonaba muy alegre…  
  
-¡¡¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!!!  
  
-Si, eso espero Watari…si no…vamos a ver de donde vas a sacar el dinero para tus inventos   
  
-Etto… ¿eso fue una amenaza? .  
  
-No , yo no seria capaz de hacer eso…  
  
-Aja…En fin…vamos a entrar…  
  
-Oki…O   
  
Después de que pagaron las dichosas entradas de la feria, comenzaron a buscar "opciones" para poder divertirse juntos, Tsuzuki quería subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, Watari quería ir a la casa de los sustos, Hisoka quería subir a la montaña rusa y Tatsumi…bueno…él solo quería que terminara su tortura u. Como no se ponían de acuerdo a donde tenían que ir primero, decidieron dejarlo a la suerte con un juego que nunca falla:  
  
-¡¡¡Piedra…Papel…o Tijeras!!!   
  
-¡¡¡Piedra…Papel…o Tijeras!!!   
  
-¡¡¡Piedra…Papel…o Tijeras!!!   
  
-¡¡¡Piedra…Papel…o Tijeras!!!   
  
-Ja…¡¡¡¡Gané!!! Así que vamos a la montaña rusa O  
  
-Eso no es justo Hisoka...TT Tú ya sabías lo que íbamos a tirar…  
  
-Eso no importa Tsuzuki….yo gan  
  
-Pero… ¿no se suponía que habías puesto una barrera?   
  
-Sip…pero ya lo quite, así que no te preocupes de eso Watari O  
  
-¡¡¡Eso es trampa!!!   
  
-En fin… ¿nos vamos o que?  
  
-Ok…  
  
"Por favor, todos permanezcan sentados, aseguren sus asientos y no se levanten… ¡¡¡Que disfruten el juego!!!"  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Que divertido!!! –Hisoka en realidad lo estaba disfrutando   
  
-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡Juro que te matare por esto Watari!! TT  
  
-¡¡¡Yo no te obligue a subir!!! Además…es muy divertido… O  
  
-A lo mejor para ti si lo es…para mi no   
  
-¡¡¡Dejen de discutir y diviértanse!!! -Sugirió Tsuzuki  
  
"Por favor…bajen por su lado derecho. Gracias"  
  
-Bien, ahora es mi turno…vamos a la casa de los sustos   
  
-Si, buena idea…  
  
-Pero…yo no quiero entrar…  
  
-Tsuzuki... ¿no me digas que tienes miedo…?  
  
-Un poco 'Soka…no me obligues a entrar TT  
  
-Pero si esto no es nada comparado con todos los casos que hemos tenido…  
  
-Aun así…no quiero entrar TT  
  
-Si te hace sentir mejor…te tomare de la mano y no te soltare… ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Aja...-Tsuzuki solo asinti  
  
Tuvieron que esperar unos 15 minutos para poder ingresar a la casa, cuando paso el tiempo ya se encontraban en el primer piso…en realidad era un lugar grande, y todo estaba completamente oscuro, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de las personas que iban delante de ellos, también se escuchaban susurros de amenazas…y para terminar…habían personas disfrazadas que de vez en cuando salían de la nada y les daban un buen susto… Pero en esta ocasión…algo extraño estaba a punto de suceder…   
  
-Hay dos puertas… ¿por cual vamos?  
  
-Bueno…Tatsumi y yo iremos a la izquierda y tú y Hisoka irán a la derecha ¿vale?  
  
-Ok…¡¡ah!! Alguien me piso TT  
  
-Ups…lo siento Hisoka…fui yo…  
  
-Vale…  
  
Tatsumi y Watari se dirigieron a la izquierda como habían quedado y Hisoka y Tsuzuki a la derecha…Cuando abrieron la puerta todo estaba cambiado…no había señales de otras personas que estuvieran por ahí, las pocas luces que iluminaban los pasillos se iban apagando…Esto empezó a incomodar a Hisoka…  
  
-Será mejor que regresemos…esto se ve muy mal…  
  
-Hisoka…hace mucho frío…  
  
-Si, lo se…vamos…No me sueltes la mano… ¿vale?  
  
-Si… Espera…-Tsuzuki soltó a Hisoka- Parece que hay algo en la pared…  
  
-¡¡¡Te dije que no me soltarás!!!  
  
-…  
  
-¿Tsuzuki?... ¿Donde estas?  
  
-…  
  
-Tsuzuki esto no es divertido…  
  
-…  
  
-¡¡¡Maldita sea Tsuzuki…!!!! ¿Por qué no me hablas?  
  
-…  
  
-¿Tsuzuki? ¡¡¡¡TSUZUKI!!!!   
  
"De pronto… mi corazón comenzó a enfriarse sin tú presencia. Tsuzuki…"  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡¡Nanoda!!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Fui muy aburrido ¿cierto? Bueno…para sus dudas, regaños, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, maldiciones…etc…Por favor dejar un review O o escribirme a mi correo: Yamiel03yahoo.com.mx y a los que me quieran agregar a sus contactos en el msn: FujisakiYamihotmail.com.  
  
Espero sus comentarios O  
  
[06-Junio-2004] 


	11. Capitulo XI

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami ("Yami no Kami")  
  
Hisoka / Tsuzuki  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews:  
  
AGUILA FANEL.- Muahaha…aunque Hisokita se quedara un pequeño tiempo sin su Tsuzuki…más a delante tendrá su recompensa XD. Así que no os preocupéis que esta pareja siempre estarán juntos O  
  
Kawaii Van.- Gracias por la "regañada" que me dejaste, pero me gusto la forma en la que tu review me subió el ánimo; y espero que mi historia te siga gustando hasta el final ¿ok?  
  
Little Rikku.- Te doy las gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y lo mejor es que te haya gustado O. Cuando vi tu review y mencionaste tu historia en Harry Potter intente leerlo…pero aquí en mi casita hubo algunos problemillas a parte de que estoy en semanas de exámenes, así que esto fue mi gran impedimento…pero muy a la "Misión Imposible" pude leer tu otro fic (ya que estaba cortito en capis ) y me gusto mucho XD. Espero que sigas leyendo esta cosa que tengo como fic.   
  
Moony.- ¿En serio te gusto? En serio que pensé que este capitulo era uno de los más chafitas de mi fic . . Bueno aun así te doy las gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic de Harry Potter y por seguir leyendo este fic de Yami no Matsuei O  
  
Nakano Ryu.- Yo!!! Haber Nakanito….¡¡¡¡No estoy loca!!!! ….¡¡¡¡ESTOY LOQUISIMA!!!! Bueno, el caso es que aquí estan las respuestas a tus preguntas: Punto #1-- Hisoka nació en 1980…supongo que por lo menos a los 13 años (1993) ya sabia jugar uno que otro juego ¿no?, aunque no lo creas en ese tiempo ya existían los juegos u Punto #2-- Aun no lo se , a lo mejor y si se quedan como pareja…después de todo…si uno esta solito y el otro también…¿pues que mejor que estar juntos no? Punto #3-- La neta, es que supongo que si era la competencia…pero no creo que se parezcan mucho Kaibalandia esta mas llevado a los duelos de mounstros y Galaxy no. Y si me quiere demandar…que lo haga…para eso tengo a mi Yami O  
  
Nemysa and Mitsuhiro.- Jajajaja…la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido nada para este capitulo, así que un día me puse a jugar con mis sobrinos…y fue ahí donde llego esa maravillosa idea de meter ese juego que por cierto es uno de mis favoritos XD. Nemysa es buena en los juegos de baile y Mitsuhiro en los de batalla…muy interesante …yo se jugar mas o menos el de baile…pero en los juegos de combate soy mejor O…¡¡¡me gusta patear el trasero de mis sobrinos y de vez en cuando el de mi hermano !!!   
  
Saritakinomoto.- ¡¡¡Kawaii!!! No te preocupes no pienso matar de nuevo a Tsuzuki …capaz que Hisoka me mata a mi…TT Pues en este momento solo falta una semana mas de exámenes y seré libre por un poco de tiempo, ya que estoy realizando mi servicio social, que espero que me de tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo mis babosadas . Como os ya mencione antes…los reviews son los que me inspiran y me dan ideas para continuar XD así que entre mas rápido lleguen…mas rápido las ideas llegan u  
  
Selene Sumeragi.- No es por nada, pero si te gusto la película por el shonen ai que te manejaban…con el libro te vas a ir de espaldas XD ¡¡¡¡Esta muy bueno!!!! Así que lo tienes que comprar lo más rápido posible; yo mientras tanto…seguiré buscando la película para comprarla, ya que la ultima vez que la ví fue hace como un año TT Ok, gracias por tu review, y yo se que Hisoka es muy lindo, mas cuando se preocupa por su chibi-inu XP y con respecto a la ptra "parejita" a lo mejor y terminan juntos XD.  
  
Watari Zeal::::: Hola, pues la verdad mucho hubieran querido eso…pero no fue así…muahahaha….u…ok…gracias por hacerle promoción a mi Fic…. ¡¡¡Gracias eres un amor!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTA::::: HOLA. BUENO AQUÍ ESTA DE NUEVO SU LINDA YAMIEL MOLESTÁNDOLOS DE NUEVO CON UN CAPITULO DE YAMI NO MATSUEI. LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENÍA PENSADO ACTUALIZAR POR QUE PARA HACERLO DEBE DE HABER MINIMO 10 REVIEWS EN UN CAPITULO…muahahahaha… (SALE HISOKA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA A YAMIEL)  
  
Hisoka: Date por bien servida por que haya personas que puedan soportar esta cosa que tienes por fic…es más…no creí que hubieran personas que la siguieran leyendo...  
  
Yamiel: Que malo eres TT. ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?  
  
Watari: Por que lo acabas de separar de SU Tsuzuki…  
  
Yamiel y Hisoka: OO ¿Tu de donde saliste?  
  
Yamiel: ¡¡Ah!! ¿Por eso estas así Hisokita? ¡¡¡Que lindo!!!   
  
Hisoka: ¡¡¡E…eso no es verdad!!! ¡¡¡Watari deja de decir idioteces!!!  
  
Watari: (Tomando un café tranquilamente a lado de un Hisoka sonrojado) Yo solo digo la verdad…  
  
Yamiel: Bueno…creo que esto ya se salio del tema…. Bueno, retiro lo dicho sobre los reviews…pero en verdad que por cada review que me llega se me da una nueva inspiración con la cual puedo escribir mejor…o por lo menos eso creo . .   
  
Ahora si, al fic: [Lo que se encuentre entre comillas son los pensamientos del personaje ¬¬u]   
  
"I'll Be Waiting For You"  
  
CAPITULO 11  
  
"Tú eres mi alma y mi silencio,   
  
mi esperanza, mi luz  
  
y mi oscuridad"  
  
- "¿Por que me siento así…? Algo me hace falta… ¿Dónde esta ese calor que sentía? ¿Por qué todo se volvió oscuro y frío en mi corazón? ¿Por qué no estas aquí conmigo…Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki… ¿Por qué no hablas?... ¡¡¡Contesta!!! Tsuzuki…" ¡¡¡¡TSUZUKI!!!! …  
  
-Cálmate Hisoka, solo estabas soñando…  
  
-¿Watari? ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-Te desmayaste, Tatsumi y yo entramos a la casa de los sustos al ver que no salían después de que todos ya lo habían hecho… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta…  
  
-¡¡Tsuzuki!! ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le paso nada?  
  
-Bueno…la verdad es que solo te encontramos a ti…no vimos ninguna señal de Tsuzuki…creímos que tu sabrías lo que le había sucedido…  
  
-¿Yo? Peso si el…– Hisoka comenzó a llorar, nunca lo había hecho en el tiempo que llevaba de Shinigami, incluso cuando era niño nunca lloro…nunca demostró su tristeza, su sufrimiento, su preocupación abiertamente….nunca lo hizo…hasta ahora. – …por favor Watari…tenemos que encontrarlo…tengo que ayudarlo…se lo prometí…nunca me alejaría de él…NUNCA.  
  
-Hisoka…- De los labios de Watari solo salio el nombre de su amigo…no sabía que decirle…como podía tranquilizarlo…  
  
-Por favor…tenemos que…encontrarlo…él me necesita…  
  
-Lo encontraremos, pero por ahora tienes que descansar…estás muy exaltado…   
  
-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No quiero descansar!!! ¡¡¡Lo haré cuando Tsuzuki este aquí conmigo!!!  
  
-Tienes que entender que no harás nada bueno si estas en ese estado…debes tranquilizarte…  
  
-Pero…  
  
-En estos momentos Tatsumi esta buscando pistas de donde se podría encontrar Tsuzuki, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar sus resultados…  
  
-¿Y si no lo encuentra? ¿Qué pasara con él?  
  
-Si Tatsumi no lo llegará a encontrar alguna pista sobre Tsuzuki... ¿crees que no lo buscaríamos? Yo mismo lo iría a buscar. Se que estas muy preocupado por él, pero en este momento no estas pensando con la cabeza…y me sorprende de ti…tú no eres así, no te dejas llevar por tus impulsos…   
  
-Pero si algo le llega a pasar a Tsuzuki…no me lo perdonaría nunca…  
  
-Deja de llorar…no creo que a Tsuzuki le guste ver a su "koi" llorando…-La mano de Watari se poso en el rostro de Hisoka…lentamente y con ternura fue limpiando esas lagrimas que invadían el bello rostro del shinigami  
  
-Lo encontraremos…solo que ahora debes de dormir ¿está bien?  
  
-…-Hisoka solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Bien. Yo iré con Tatsumi por si se le ofrece algo…  
  
-… "Tsuzuki…"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Has encontrado algo Tatsumi?  
  
-Hasta el momento…me temo que no... ¿Cómo se encuentra Hisoka-kun?  
  
-Ah…-Watari se acerco lentamente a Tatsumi y apoyo su frente en el pecho de su compañero… -...esta sufriendo mucho…quisiera ayudarlo…pero no puedo…  
  
-¿Watari? Tú sientes algo por él ¿cierto? – Tatsumi solo rodeo a Watari con sus brazos…  
  
-…desde hace mucho tiempo…   
  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionaste?  
  
-Nunca me pasó por la mente que tú te interesarías por una idiotez como esta…  
  
-¿Me consideras alguien importante en tu vida?  
  
-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Watari seguía recargado en el pecho de Tatsumi…  
  
-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte en ese momento que necesitabas a alguien?  
  
-No quería molestarte…siempre estabas en tu trabajo…supuse que solo te haría perder el tiempo…  
  
-Tontito…-Tatsumi le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de Watari – Nunca digas que me haces perder el tiempo; se que comúnmente estoy metido en el mundo del "trabajo", pero siempre tendré tiempo para las personas a quienes estimo…  
  
-Gracias…-Watari alzó la mirada y se quedo viendo las perfectas facciones de Tatsumi… ¿por que nunca se había dado cuenta de ellos? Tatsumi realmente era muy bello…en especial su boca…tenía que probarlos…   
  
-"¿Qué esta haciendo?" –Watari había tomado el rostro de Tatsumi y lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de Tasumi – Watari… ¿Qué…?- Antes de terminar su pregunta sus labios fueron invadidos por los de su "amigo"  
  
-"Saben tan bien…son dulces…calidos…"  
  
-"¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Porque dejo que continúe? ¿Por que no puedo detenerlo?...pero… ¿Por qué me gusta el beso?" –Watari fue separándose de Tatsumi con mucho cuidado, como si no quisiera que fuera dañado al separarse completamente de él.  
  
-Yo…discúlpame…  
  
-No te preocupes… "Solo espero que no lo hayas hecho solo para tomarlo como un "fin" para acabar tus sentimientos hacia Hisoka"  
  
- (-- Tan lindo…se puso rojito XD)  
  
-Creo…que es hora de seguir con la investigación…  
  
-Ok… .  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Te amo Tsuzuki… - Soledad…es algo por lo que algún día todos pasamos, las personas que algún día demostraron amor, cariño, aprecio…todos te dan la espalda en el momento en los que mas los necesitas…pero… ¿Como poder luchar contra la soledad cuando te separan de esa persona a quien mas amas? ¿Es posible detener ese vacío que se forma en tu ser? ¿Es posible soportar ese dolor? –Tsuzuki…lo siento…no pude cumplir mi promesa…  
  
-¿Te das por vencido tan rápido, Hisoka-kun?  
  
-¿Tatsumi? Lo siento…no me di cuenta de que habías entrado…  
  
-Te repito mi pregunta… ¿ya te diste por vencido tan rápidamente cuando todavía no has buscado?  
  
-…  
  
-Se que Tsuzuki se encuentra bien por el momento…pero… ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarlo si te das por vencido?  
  
-No…no entiendo…  
  
-Hablas de una promesa… ¿Por qué te disculpas por ella si no has hecho nada por cumplirla?  
  
-¿Y si ya no tiene caso esforzarme por ello? ¿Si ya no tengo a esa persona a quien le hice la promesa?  
  
-Hisoka…si tanto amas a Tsuzuki…no dejes que un simple tropiezo en tu camino te haga cambiar de rumbo…   
  
-…  
  
-Por mi parte…yo haré todo lo posible por seguir buscando el paradero de nuestro amigo…pero ya es hora de que tú hagas algo por él ¿no?  
  
-Si…  
  
-Entonces… ¿cumplirás esa promesa a Tsuzuki?  
  
-Si…gracias Tatsumi…  
  
-De nada…   
  
Toc-Toc [Usen la imaginación ¿si? u]  
  
-Adelante  
  
-Siento si interrumpí algo…pero creo que halle una forma de proteger a Tsuzuki desde aquí…Creo que será mejor que analices esto Tatsumi…  
  
-¿De que se trata Watari?  
  
-Bueno, estuve buscando algo que sirviera de ayuda en nuestro caso, y lo único que pude encontrar en la librería de "Chyugocho" fue un libro de magia antigua...  
  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que eso nos ayudara a encontrar a Tsuzuki, Watari?  
  
-Tatsumi, creí que haríamos lo imposible con tal de encontrar a Tsuzuki  
  
-Watari ¿de que trata esa magia antigua? –pregunto el shinigami de ojos verdes  
  
-Bien Hisoka, al parecer en el antiguo Japón, cuando había batallas para el poderío de tierras, habían mujeres que temían por la seguridad de sus esposos e hijos cuando iban a ciertas batallas, por tal razón, estuvieron buscando la forma de poder ayudar a su familia de alguna forma, así que tuvieron que recurrir a la magia. A pesar de que este tipo de hechizos no eran muy bien visto por la sociedad en sí, nunca fue el impedimento para poder realizarla…   
  
-Esta bien Watari…muéstrame ese libro  
  
-Si O. Sabía que no podrías negarte a mi XP  
  
-¡¡Baka!! Es solo para comprobar si lo que dice este libro es de ayuda   
  
-Oki XD  
  
-¿En serio que no han pensado en hacer un matrimonio? . (N.A: Hay Hisoka… ¿a quien se le ocurre decir eso en una situación de peligro…y mas si se trata de tu "koi"? XD)  
  
-¡¡¡Urusai!!! (N.A: Que monada…lo dijeron al mismo tiempo O)  
  
-uu Ese es mi dialogo…  
  
-Bueno continuando con el asunto…me llevare este libro a mi departamento…le pediré ayuda a los hermanos Gushoushin para que me ayuden mas detenidamente.  
  
-¡¡¡Yo te acompaño!!!   
  
-No, será mejor que te quedes con Hisoka…  
  
-Pero…"…yo quería estar contigo…"  
  
-Bueno, por mi no hay problema de que Watari te acompañe Tatsumi-san  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio "bon"? O  
  
-Sí Watari…después de todo…creo que ya me siento mejor…  
  
-¿Estas seguro Hisoka-kun?  
  
-Sí, además quiero estar solo…necesito pensar en varias asuntos acerca de Tsuzuki…  
  
-Bien, es tu decisión. Watari iré por unas cosas a mi oficina, te espero en la salida…  
  
-Vale O  
  
Se cierra la puerta [Va en serio…usen su imaginación ¿vale? uu]  
  
-Espero que funcione su relación  
  
-¿Nani? u  
  
-Recuerda que soy empata…  
  
-Bueno, a decir verdad…yo también espero lo mismo, después de todo…tú ya tienes a alguien y yo ya no tengo oportunidad alguna…  
  
-Lamento no haberte correspondido…pero yo lo amo…lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo…y no sabes como me duele el no tenerlo cerca…  
  
-Lo se, pero no tuviste que haberte disculpado, después de todo, no me hiciste nada malo en si…  
  
-Gracias  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-De haber sentido por mi "amor", nunca nadie lo había hecho….ni siquiera mis padres sintieron aprecio por m  
  
-Si, pero ahora tienes a Tsuzuki ¿no?  
  
-Si   
  
-Verás que lo encontraremos…y cuando lo hagamos, nadie se interpondrá entre ustedes  
  
-Gracias. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te marches…si tardas en salir Tatsumi-san se molestará contigo…y dudo que quieras que su relación empiece mal ¿cierto?  
  
-Etto… Tienes razón…mejor me voy…Nos vemos…  
  
-…Vale uu – Watari sale -- cierra la puerta y -- de nuevo la abre O  
  
-Por cierto, fui a tu departamento y te traje ropa limpia, esta en el buró…por si te quieres cambiar   
  
-Gracias Watari  
  
-¡¡¡De nada bon!!! Bye, bye…  
  
-"A veces…me da el presentimiento de que le tengo miedo ¬ .¬"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¡¡¡Ok!!! Ya estoy aqu  
  
-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta   
  
-Ja ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Y los hermanos Gushoushin?  
  
-Ellos llegaran mas tarde, tienen que arreglar unos documentos  
  
-Bueno… "Muahahahahaha….mejor para nosotros "  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Ok!!!   
  
En el siguiente capitulo… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Habrá mas "robadas" de besos entre Watari y Tatsumi? ¿Se sabrá donde se encuentra nuestro amado Tsuzuki? Pero sobre todo… ¿Habrá lemon? . Bueno, pues esas preguntas pueden ser contestada si tan solo dejan un pequeño review a esta cosa llamada "fic" de su linda Fujisaki Yami.   
  
Yamiel  
  
[9-Julio-2004] 


	12. Capitulo XII

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
Autor: Fujisaki Yami ("Yami no Kami")  
  
Hisoka / Tsuzuki  
  
**REVIEWS:**  
Aguila Fanel.- Si!!! Yo se que la pareja de Watari y Tatsumi es muy linda, es por eso que aparecen la mayor parte del capitulo O. ¡¡¡Espero que te agrade!!!  
Balby.- Eres muy linda por haber leído todo los capítulos de mi fic, y lo mejor del caso es que te gusto O, sabes, acabo de terminar de leer tu fic…y no sabes cuanto me ha gustado O. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.  
Kawaii Van.- ¿En verdad que te hice esperar mucho tiempo? Y con eso ya casi me matas, ya me imagino la regañada que me darás al ver que me tarde mas de DOS MESES EN ACTULIZAR TT. ¡¡¡En verdad que soy culpable de esta tardanza!!! En fin, espero que te guste este capitulo O  
Little Rikku.- Hola, pues después de un largo….pero largo….tiempo, estoy de vuelta, ahora espero que sea de tu agrado es capitulo TT. Ahora que lo pienso…soy yo la perra desgraciada que se tarda demasiado tiempo para salir con un asco de capitulo…pero en verdad que me esforcé…pero con tantas cosas que pasan en mi "entorno" pues se me olvida escribir .. Bueno, nos vemos después…O  
Mimipi.- ¡¡¡¡Hola niña!!!! ¡¡¡Que milagro!!! ( -- ¿Se nota la felicidad? ¬O¬?) En verdad que me has hecho feliz con tu review, en verdad creí que ya no me querías…TT con eso de que ya no se veía un review "alentador" tuyo pensé que ya te había aburrido…pero me alegra que estés de vuelta XD, pero te entiendo…¡¡¡El culpable es el maldito colegio!!! Es por esta razón que yo me tardo meses en actualizar…pero es mejor hacerlo tarde que nunca ne? Bueno, ahora si te confirmo que tu review compensó los tres que no habías dejado ¬¬u. Espero tu review de este cap. Con igual de cariño…Yamiel

Mitsuhiro.- Pues gracias por tu gran consejo…pero con lo que hemos hecho (el roleo ) creo que he aprendido algunas cosas ne? Además se que tu me ayudaras si me llego a equivocar ¿verdad que si? O Y creedme que no se vería mal que un lindo chico como tu me ayudara a escribir lemon…aun así si no quieres hacerlo no habría ningún problema. Bueno…gracias por tu apoyo incondicional que me has brindado a lo largo de todo mi fic XP y espero ver pronto por aquí a la hermosa Nemysa.

Moony.- No te preocupes, esperemos que muy pronto salga Tsuzukito, la verdad es que no he planeado cuando ni donde va a aparecer…pero bueno…eso lo arreglare después u. Nakano Ryu.- ¿Lemon?.... ¿lemon? ¿Qué es lemon? u...mentira...ya se que es lemon…se que te encanta ese bastardo de Muraki fue por eso que le di un pequeño privilegio…aunque no para mi querido Tsuzuki , en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo…y tu ya sabes porque no actualizo rápido así que espero que me comprendas TT.  
Remsie.- Hola!!! Pues bien, ¿en verdad que te leíste todo el fic completito? Wow, tuviste que aburrirte demasiado ne?. Con respecto a las parejitas que forme…pues a mi lógicamente la que mas me gusta es la de Hisoka y Tsuzuki…pero también igual que tu me gusta la de Watari y Tatsumi…aunque eso si…la que mas detesto es la de Muraki y Tsuzuki xx, no se…simplemente me cae mal…¬O¬. Espero que te guste este capitulo…por lo que leerás mas adelante O. ¡¡¡Gracias por leer todos mis capítulos!  
Saritakinomoto.- ¡¡¡Hermosa niña!!! No te preocupes….el lindo de Tsuzuki esta bien… (por el momento O) y se lo terrible que es que nuestros lindos personajes estén separados pero luego viene la recompensa ne? Weno, espero tu comentario de este cap, ¿vale?  
Selene Sumeragi.- Pues espero que pronto tengas ese libro en tus manos, y si…ya leí tu fic de X aunque creo que me falta un capitulo por terminar…pero creedme que lo haré…ya que la primera vez que lo hice quede fascinada O en serio que si. Respecto a los reviews, digamos que de cierta manera es verdad y a la vez no, digamos que es verdad por que entre mas reviews haya me siento muy feliz y es así como me entra la inspiración, pero a la vez no por que no quiero obligar a nadie a hacerlo…creo que es suficiente con que me estén soportando O. Bueno, te quiero mucho y espero tu comentario.  
Sumi Takamahara.- Hola linda, espero que este capitulo te guste, y con este tiempo que te he encontrado en el msn no sabes como me has hecho feliz O, por que encontré a una excelente amiga y confidente. Te doy las gracias por tu apoyo .  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA**:::  
  
Hola Espero que no estén molestos por mi gran tardanza…para ser exactos...hace mas de dos meses que no actualizaba…pero en verdad que se me juntaron muchas cosas, por ejemplo: el colegio, los trabajos, mi servicio social, los problemas cotidianos de la casa y los malditos exámenes TT. Weno, espero que en verdad me disculpen ya que sin ustedes yo no seguiría con mi dichoso fic. Es por eso que este fic, este dedicado a todas(os) los que esperaron mi actualización y también para aquellos que no lo esperaban u.  
Recuerden que a todos mis lectores los quiero mucho, y desde aquí (detrás de mi compu XD) les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso.  
  
Ahora si, al fic de Fujisaki Yami XP:  
  
**_ "I'll Be Waiting For You"_**  
  
**_CAPITULO DOCE_  
**  
"Tomarte entre mis brazos,  
protegerte del peligro,  
permíteme hacerlo hoy.  
y después que hable el destino"  
  
-"¿Y si el destino quiere separarnos? ¿Seremos capaces de desafiarlo? ¿Podremos cambiarlo? Lo haremos juntos…" Tengo tantas cosas que pensar…tengo que encontrarlo a como de lugar, nadie podrá separarme de la única persona a quien amo... la única persona que me amo sin importarle mi pasado… "Te encontrare Tsuzuki…"  
  
----------------  
  
-"Ya es tarde… ¿Estará bien Tsuzuki? Espero que si; no quiero ver sufrir a Hisoka de esa forma…la única persona que le hizo olvidar su pasado y devolverle la felicidad fue Tsuzuki…y ahora lo han separado de él...no es justo…no después de todo por lo que han pasado…esa confesión que se tenían desde hace mucho tiempo y que hasta hace poco pudieron liberarlo… " -¿Te sucede algo Watari?  
-¿Ah? No, nada…

-¿Entonces por que estas tan callado? Es muy raro en ti…siempre estas hablando de algo…

-Bueno…solo pensaba en Tsuzuki y en Hisoka… ¿No crees que es injusto que los hayan separado cuando por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos?

-Pues si…pero sé que Hisoka hará todo por encontrarlo…simplemente lo se…

-Igual yo…solo espero que cuando lo haga no sea demasiado tarde

-Lo bueno es que eres optimista ¿verdad? ¬ .¬

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso? ¬o¬

-¿Yo? Nada ¬¬u Mira ya casi llegamos…

-No me cambies el tema "avaro" -¿Cómo me llamaste, "conejo con bata"?  
-¡¡¡Un conejo con bata!!! ¿Dónde? O  
-¿Eh? Se ve que eres muy ingenuo…

- Feo…TT…me engañaste, los conejos no usan bata…

-¿En serio? No lo sabía… ¿entonces tu que eres?

-¡¡¡Ya veras!!! –Tatsumi se había echado a correr (hacia el su departamento que quedaba a no mas de 4 cuadras ) mientras que Watari iba tras él… (N.A: Se que suena tonto, pero esto lo hacia en la secundaria con el chico que me gusta, siempre que le hacia una broma siempre terminaba corriendo alrededor de la cancha de fútbol…u era muy divertido)

-¡¡¡Solo deja que te alcance "corruptor de dinero"!!!

- Jajajaja… ¿"corruptor de dinero"? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?  
- ¿Te estas burlando de mi Seiichiro Tatsumi? O "Ya casi lo alcanzó…ya casi….ya casi…ya casi"

-¡¡¡No!!! mmm… para que te miento…¡¡¡así es!!! – Entro rápido al edificio y comenzó a subir las escaleras – "juajuajua…nunca me alcanzará..." No puede ser…O-o ¿como llegaste antes que yo?  
-Creo, amigo mío…que en esta época moderna…existen los elevadores ¿no?  
-Oo-- O -- TT--¬¬ -- u -- ToT (N.A: Exacto, estas son las caras que puso Tatsumi al darse cuenta que Watari tenía razón: ¡¡Existen los malditos elevadores!! ¿Por qué uso las malditas escaleras? )  
-Aunque deja decirte...- continuo al ver la cierta "decepción" que se había llevado- …que si no lo hubiera hecho…no te hubiera alcanzado… ¡¡¡Corres muy bien!  
-De algo tuvo que haber servido el que nos hayan perseguidos unos tipos ¿no?  
-Si, creo que sí O

-Adelante -Tatsumi le dio el paso a Watari para entrar a su apartamento

-"Alto Watari, se termino el juego, ahora estas a unos pasos de entrar a su departamento… ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?"

-¿Qué no piensas entrar?  
-¿Eh? Sí… "¿Porque demonios estoy nervioso? No es la primera vez que entro a su departamento, pero con lo paso hace unas horas…"-las mejillas de Watari tomaron un tono rojizo cuando recordó el beso que le había robado a Tatsumi- "…nada va a pasar…yo lo se…además soy el mejor científico de todo Japón ( -- lo bueno es que es modesto .) , se que me puedo controlar, soy el mejor…el mejor…el mejor…No, no lo soy…no lo soy…" ¡¡¡Ah!!!

-¿Oo? ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – Reprimió Tatsumi que ya estaba tomando asiento en su escritorio con el libro que le habia entregado Watari - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado? – Watari solo estaba a dos pasos delante de la puerta con una cara de: "Tu tienes la culpa" -No, nada  
  
Después de permanecer mucho tiempo parado en la entrada, Watari tomo una silla y se sentó a lado de Tatsumi, con la única intención de trabajar (Aja, ese ni yo me lo creí ¬ .¬). Tatsumi empezó a hojear las páginas del libro una por una, leyendo y analizando los posibles errores que podría tener el libro con respecto a sus teorías. No paso más de una hora cuando por fin Tatsumi salió del análisis del libro y volteo a ver Watari…

-Bien. Según la teoría de este libro sobre la magia antigua puede que sea verídica, aunque me temo que no servirá de mucho para proteger a Tsuzuki, a lo mucho llegaríamos a tener cierta vinculación con él y eso sería si hay una fuerte comunicación entre las dos personas que harían el hechizo… -En este caso serían Tsuzuki y Hisoka, "bon" es el único capaz de sincronizar sus pensamientos y sentimientos con los de Tsuzuki sin ningún problema ¿ne?  
-Exacto, así que no veo el problema con esto, por lo menos así podremos saber como se encuentra Tsuzuki -Creo que por el momento esto resulto un poco de ayuda ¿no?  
-Pues s  
  
SILENCIO  
  
-Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto un poco incomodo Watari, ya que Tatsumi solo estaba viendo el lindo techo…

-Pues ya es un poco tarde, y no hay nada más que investigar con respecto a Tsuzuki por el momento, debemos de esperar también lo que piensa hacer Hisoka…

-Ok… ¿quieres tomar café en mi apartamento? Ayer prepare un rico pastel para probar mi nuevo invento O  
-Bueno…es que tengo mucho trabajo…y… -Tatsumi se quedo callado mientras veía salir alrededor de Watari un aura roja ( -- como cuando se enojaba Akane de Ranma ½ ¬¬u) y sacaba chispas de los ojos - …y no importa si lo dejo para mañana u…

-Bien, por un momento pensé que me dirías que no…

-Aunque si es tarde…

-¿Qué importa? Veras que te gustara mi pastel

-Vale, pero serás el responsable de que me haga adicto a los pasteles

-Si, eso también decía…pero ahora me encantan O  
-Eso no me ayuda de mucho

-Si, como digas  
  
----------------  
  
Departamento de Hisoka  
  
-Quisiera que estuvieras en estos momentos junto a mí…si tan solo….si tan solo pudiera comunicarme contigo de alguna manera…pero como…no se donde estas… ¡ah! -un leve suspiro- …solo espera un poco más y pronto estaremos juntos…  
  
----------------  
  
En algún lugar… ¬¬u  
  
-Por fin solos Tsuzuki…creí que nunca llegaría este momento…A decir verdad, esperaba con ansias el estar solo contigo, y creedme que tenerte encadenado me duele…pero no me dejas otro remedio…

-Mu…¡¡¡Muraki!!! Maldito bastardo…¡¡quítame estas cadenas!!  
- Mi Tsuzuki, ¿Por qué siempre te haces desear más con esas palabras? Si lo único que quiero…es tu cuerpo para poder hacerte tantas cosas…y ahora si nadie podrá interponerse esta vez, estas completamente solo, sin nadie que te pueda ayudar…ni siquiera la persona a quien tanto dices amar…- Muraki comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Tsuzki, pasando sus manos sobre el pecho del shinigami (N.A: ¡¡¡Desgraciado!!! ) disfrutando ese excitante placer que le producía sentir esa piel, no satisfecho con de estar explorando el cuerpo de Tsuzuki, paso de la exploración a los besos que iba dejando por su cuerpo… el abdomen, el pecho...los pezones, solo faltaba un poco para llegar a los labios – Siempre sucede algo antes de poder llegar a tus delicados labios…pero ahora eso no sucederá…-Muraki poso sus labios en los de Tsuzuki, esperando que sintiera un gran placer al hacerlo, solo que ahora los labios de Tsuzuki eran diferentes: fríos, secos…sin sabor alguno… - ¿sigues oponiéndote a mi? Eres un tonto, no sabes que ahora estas solo de nuevo…como cuando eras niño… - Río burlonamente

-Estas equivocado…ahora tengo a una persona…esa persona es y será siempre el dueño de mis labios… -miró fijamente a Miraki con ojos vacíos, fríos, llenos de rencor y odio- ¡¡¡son los labios de Hisoka!!! ( -- Lo siento...me pare de cursi XD)

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no serán míos? –lo tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a acercarse a él

-Nunca los serán… -lo aparto con un poco de su energía

-Ya lo veremos… -Muraki se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba enfrente de él- Iré a resolver un asunto pendiente Tsuzuki-san…ah…se me olvidaba…las cadenas que tienes en tus pies y manos contienen un fuerte hechizo, así que por tu bien no intentes quitártelas…si no sufrías un daño mucho peor…

- ¡¡¡Eres un idiota, Muraki!  
-No sabes como me complace escucharte decir eso…Regresaré pronto, todo depende de Hisoka…

- ¿Hisoka? ¡¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con él!  
-Solo trataremos unos asuntos que estaban pendientes, pero también sería un buen momento para revivir viejos placeres ¿no lo crees?  
-¡¡¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!  
-Tratare de no lastimarlo como la última vez, aunque no lo aseguro. Nos vemos…  
  
----------------  
  
Departamento del "conejito con bata" XD  
  
-¡¡¡Esta delicioso!!! O

-No lo negaré, en verdad tiene buen sabor

-Yep O

-¿Y acostumbras a cocinar pasteles?  
-No, no tengo con quien compartirlos uu

-Pero Tsuzuki esta dispuesto a comer cualquier cosa, en especial pasteles

-No desde la última vez que escupió lo que le di a comer…

- ¿En serio? u

-No importa ¿quieres ver mi ultimo invento?  
-Si, por que no

-Espera, esta en mi recamara…

-Si… "nunca se rinde ¿ahora que será?"  
  
-Maldita sea… ¿como llegaste hasta ahí? – (N.A: Se esta refiriendo a su invento ¬¬u)- No recuerdo haberte subido hasta allá arriba Oo? No importa, necesito algo en que subirme… ¡ah! Esto servirá…-jalo un banco que estaba cerca y se subió en él- …ya casi te alcanzó…un poco más…un poco más…

-¡¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!! –Watari se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se tambaleo hasta caer en cima de Tatsumi

-¡¡¡Ah!!! (N.A: Suerte que Tatsumi estaba a lado )  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte…-lo incorporo y lo sentó en la cama mientras el también tomaba asiento- ¿estas bien?  
-Si, tuve un buen colchón XD -Oye…

-¿Y tu te lastimaste Tatsumi?  
-No, ¿lo dudas?- dijo sarcásticamente- …me lastime mi atractivo TT -(N.A: O sea el trasero XD)  
-Entonces no es gran perdida O  
-¿Perdón? –Tatsumi abrazó Watari y lo recostó en la cama encimándose en él- Ahora si. ¿Qué decías de mi trasero?  
-Yo no dije nada ¬¬u

-No te creo, tienes 5 segundos para decir algo en tu favor.  
-Este…pues… -5… -no se que decir… -4…3…2…

-Pensándolo bien… ¿y si no quiero salvarme de ti?  
-Oo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Pues, en este momento no me incomoda la forma en la que estamos los dos…-Watari paso sus brazos por la cintura de su compañero y lo atrajo hacia si

-¿Qué haces? ¬¬  
-Solo revisando que en verdad te encuentres bien ¿te molesta?  
-Eres muy listo…

-Supongo que eso es un "no"

-No, eso es un "NO" rotundo  
  
N.A: A partir de aquí estarán con el punto vista de Watari y Tatsumi ¿vale?  
  
: : : : :Watari: : : : :  
  
Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, ahora eran sus labios los que se posaban en los míos, mientras que sus delicadas manos se encargaban de quitarme de cada una de mis prendas… ¿estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? En realidad, eso era lo que menos me importaba…  
  
-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo Tatsumi?  
-Si no lo estuviera…-deposito un beso tierno en la palma de mi mano-…no lo estaría haciendo… ¿Y tú?  
-Sabes que s

-Bien…

-Solo una cosa…

-¿Qué?  
-¿No se te hace injusto que yo solo este con una solo prenda y tu tengas todo puesto?  
-Ese es un problema que tú tienes que solucionar…

-Manipulador …  
  
Tuve que mantener mi nerviosismo lo más que pude, era cierto que ya tenía tiempo de convivir con Tatsumi, pero tenerlo ahí, tan cerca de mí, pidiéndome de manera indirecta que lo desnudara era algo completamente diferente…pero desde luego algo mucho mas placentero. Después de haberme controlado me dispuse a quitarle su camisa, era impresionante como estaba sin ninguna arruga, ya se que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos a punto de hacer pero de cierta manera es impresionante ¿no?, luego me seguí con sus elegantes pantalones…así fue como lo deje solo con unos… ¿bóxer?...esto si que me sorprendió, todo este tiempo pensé que usaba trusas, pero no fue así.  
  
-¿Y ahora que pretendes hacer conmigo?

-Todo lo que tú quieras…

-Te quiero a ti…

-Me tienes desde que me besaste…

-Entonces…quiero tenerte dentro de m

- No pude creer lo que acababa de decir…pero era algo que había surgido de mis más profundos sentimientos…

-Esta bien…  
  
: : : : :Tatsumi: : : : :  
  
La vida siempre da sorprendentes giros, nunca creí poder olvidar a mi querido Tsuzuki, pero después de comprender de que él amaba a Hisoka, no me quedo más remedio que renunciar a él, ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Si Tsuzuki era completamente feliz con él, no podía hacer nada, siempre he querido su felicidad y ahora se que Hsioka es esa felicidad. Ahora, tampoco creí que la persona con la que podría olvidarlo sería Watari, con esto no quiero decir que nunca me haya interesado, siempre ha sido un shinigami muy apuesto, con lindos ojos, con una cabellera larga y rubia…lo mas atractivo de él en mi punto de vista, hermosas facciones y con sentimientos puros, pero no pasó mas haya que una simple atracción, pero ahora se que lo amo, al principio creí que solo era algo con el que poder olvidar a Tsuzuki…pues bien, esto fue una gran equivocación, por que me di cuenta que Watari es TODO lo que necesito.  
  
-¿Sabes? Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que eres tú con quien quiero estar…por que te amo Watari

-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Completamente en serio…pero tu ¿me corresponderás?  
-Si, desde luego que si…  
  
**CONTINUARA….**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espero que les haya agradado y con un gran cordial cariño espero sus reviews con sus amenazas, tomatadas y espero que algún aliento de ánimo…ya que estoy "chipi" TT.  
17-Septiembre-2004


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei.  
**  
Autora: Fujisaki Yami  
  
Hisoka X Tsuzuki

* * *

**_/-/-/REVIEWS/-/-/_**  
**Balby.-** Ña, desde luego que me gusto mucho tu fic, en verdad que sí. También espero que te guste este capitulo.  
**Black Kanon Ryu.-** Hola!! Pues en lemon esta en este capitulo y no tenía nada que ver mi lindo Mitsu .. Creedme que me duele más a mi ver como hago sufrir a mi querido Soka-kun, pero es lo básico para continuarlo…si no pues podría nunca terminar el fic XD. O sí, también a mi me gusto la parte de Watari y Tatsumi…pero antes de empezar con el lemon se me había terminado mis provisiones de chocolates, coca-cola, café y azúcar…xx por eso no pude seguir. Weno, gracias por leer el cap.  
**Kazuki Yutaka.-** ¡¡¡Sí arriba la cursilería!!! No es versas, lo que paso es que en el momento en el que estaba escribiendo el capitulo me sentía un poco "chipi" por eso es que metí mucha miel para hostigarme y no me siguiera sintiendo mal en ese momento xx…ya no lo vuelvo a hacer…te lo juro.  
**Little Rikku.-** Gracias a ti Wapa por estar esperando este largo tiempo mi actualización, que espero que disfruten todos.

**Moony.-** En verdad te agradezco todo el apoyo que me brindas; y sí, prometo ya no ahcerte sufrir demasiado ¿vale?  
**Remsie.-** ¡¡¡Eres tan linda!!! O En serio que eres una de las personas que mas quiero en el mundo, y aunque me duela admitirlo, MUY en el fondo también quiero a Muraki…es que sin él no podría existir el amor de Tsuzuki y Hisoka XD. El comportamiento que tomo Tatsumi fue por que TODOS alguna vez se nos sale el lado de un niño…O.  
**Saritakinomoto.-** Pues bien, ahora si me vas a matar, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un lemon (Sí, en esta capitulo habrá lemon) por lo tanto no se si salio bien o mal….ya que soy principiante xx. Así que espero que me comprendas hermosa niña ¿sí?  
**Selene Sumeragi.-** Gracias por brindarme tu ayuda como siempre, en verdad te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que cuando tenga un problema se llegue a escuchar mi santo gritote hasta donde se encuentre la linda Selene.

**Van.-** ¿Como esta eso de que me quieres matar y despues tu, si lastimo a Hisokita...creeme que con esta pequeña llamada de atención no le pasara nada al Soka-kun, lo prometo XD.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOLAS!!!  
**  
¡¡¡¡ESTAMOS DE FIESTA!!!! (Yamiel hecha confeti, al igual que todos lo personajes de Yami no Matsuei)  
Hisoka: ¿Por qué?  
Yamiel: La razón es muy fácil…¡¡¡¡Por fin llegue a los 101 reviews con tan solo 12 capítulos!!!! O…Oh que realizada me siento (Yamiel saca un pañuelo y comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas.  
Tsuzuki: ¡¡¡Sip!!! ¿Y eso es bueno? .  
Watari: Desde luego que si Tsuzuki, eso quiere decir que hay personas lindas y hermosas que apoyan a nuestra amiga Yamiel XD.  
Hisoka: Para ser sinceros nunca pensé que llegaras a los 100 reviews

Yamiel: Que apoyo .  
Hisoka: Sabes que te quiero

Yamiel: Mentiras, tu quieres a mi Tsuzukito

Hisoka: ¡¡¡Urusai!  
Tsuzuki: Escuche bien, ¿Hisoka me quiere?  
Tatsumi: Creo que ya nos salimos del tema xx

Watari: Si, tienes razón… pero es divertido ver como se sonroja Hisoka…

Yamiel: T-O-D-O-S sabemos que se aman Hisoka ¿verdad? (Yamiel se pega al monitor esperando respuestas de sus lectores)  
Tsuzuki: Etto…bueno… ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! ( -- Valla manera de escapar de las afirmaciones)  
W,T,H,W,H: ¡¡¡FELICIDADES Yamiel!  
Yamiel: Gracias chicos…pero creo que la mayor felicitación es para las hermosas personas que me estuvieron apoyando desde hace mucho tiempo, y que siempre han creído y confiado en mi, ya que sin ellos apoyándome, lo más seguro es que este fic se haya quedado a medias .  
  
**_POR LO TANTO ESTE FIC ESTA ESPECEILAMENTE DEDICADO A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE ME BRINDARON UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO EN SU CORAZ"N Y QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYARON Y AYUDARON CUANDO MAS LOS NECESITABA. A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE LES CONFIE MI MAS SINCERO AMOR Y AMISTAD. LOS QUIERO MUCHO. o  
_**  
**GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**ATTE: Yamiel**

* * *

Ahora sí, sin más que decir…al fic:  
  
**_ "I'll Be Waiting For You"  
_**  
CAPITULO TRECE  
  
-¿Sabes? Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que eres tú con quien quiero estar…por que te amo Watari.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Completamente en serio…pero tu ¿me corresponderás?  
-Si, desde luego que si…lo prometo…  
  
Tatsumi tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Watari…quería verlo más de cerca, quería descubrir en sus ojos si era verdad lo que acababa de prometer, tenía que saberlo, no quería ser lastimado, mucho menos por la persona a la que acababa de abrirle sus sentimientos...sentimientos que había tenido guardados por mucho tiempo, que nunca dijo y que nunca demostró. Sintió un alivio al darse cuenta que los hermosos ojos ámbar de Watari no estaban mintiendo, tenía un brillo y una transparencia en ellos que nunca antes había visto en él (ni en otra persona). Deposito un beso en sus labios, agradeciendo la sinceridad que le había mostrado en esos momentos, deslizando su mano a la entrepierna de este, buscando su miembro…Sí, por fin lo tendría esa noche, llegó a su objetivo…por Dios, era tan perfecto, le gustaba, en verdad que lo era… ¿a que sabría? Sin dudarlo un instante más, tomo el miembro de Watari, comenzó a masturbarlo, al principio fue algo lento, no quería lastimarlo, sabía que esa sería su primera vez para ambos, así que deseaba que fuera algo mas que especial. Disfrutaba los gemidos que salían de su ahora amante, le gustaba ese sonido que salía de sus labios, le gustaba la idea de que era él quien lo provocaba a hacerlo.  
  
-¿Te lastimo? –pregunto al momento que se detenía.  
-No…Por favor… continúa Tatsumi…  
  
De nuevo tomo en sus manos el miembro de Watari masturbándolo de nuevo, solo que ahora lo hacía más rápido y más fuerte, causando en Watari una fuerte excitación, cosa que ya era mas que obvio para el Secretario de EnmaCho (N.A: No era difícil darse cuenta del orgasmo que estaba experimentando el lindo de Watari ). Ahora bien, esto sería algo que definitivamente no querían olvidar los dos shinigamis, sería su comienzo para una nueva vida ( -- irónico, ya se que están muertos u.u)  
-Por favor…hazlo…-fueron las únicas palabras que dejo salir Watari, antes de que Tatsumi dejará en paz su miembro y pasará ahora a la preparación para una penetración.  
  
Con mucho cuidado introdujo un dedo…un segundo y por último un tercero, no quería que al momento de penetrarlo sufriera algún daño peor de lo que iba a tener. Watari por otro lado, sentía un grave dolor al tener los dedos introducidos en él, pero sabía bien que era mejor soportar eso, que soportar un terrible desgarramiento en él si no lo preparaba antes Tatsumi.  
  
-Creo que ya estoy preparado Tatsumi…

-Bien…

-Solo…

-¿Qué sucede?  
-Solo…hazlo con cuidado…es mi primera vez …

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.  
  
Tomo su propio miembro lo introdujo lentamente en Watari, teniendo cuidado de lastimarlo lo menos posible.  
El efecto que le ocasiono en Watari la penetración, fue un fuerte gemido y un placer que nunca antes había podido experimentar en vida, enterrando sus uñas en las sabanas, para poder soportar el dolor que sentía, lo que por un momento fue dolor, ya que después de un tiempo se fue acostumbrando al tener dentro a la persona que ahora amaba, pasando así del dolor al placer. Tatsumi lo embestía con cuidado, aunque no dejaba de ser algo sumamente placentero, el semen de los dos shinigamis era la prueba de ello.  
-Te amo Watari…

-Y yo a ti...  
  
Lentamente Tatsumi salio de su "conejito con bata", depositando por último un beso en el abdomen de este, donde había pequeños residuos de semen.  
  
-No dejas de ser delicioso…

-Eres un mentiroso… ¬¬

-¿Quieres probar?-Lo besó dejando en él su sabor de semen en sus labios.  
-Es raro…

-¿Qué es raro?  
-Probar mi propio semen…y asentir a lo que habías dicho…

-Eres tan lindo…

-¿Me acompañaras a dormir?  
-Sí, ¿creíste que te dejaría solo después de hacer el amor?  
-Pues…no uu.  
-Sería muy gandaya de mi parte ¿no lo crees?  
-Sip. Te quiero…

-Gracias….gracias por permitirme amarte y ser amado…

-No tienes NADA que agradecer…es lo que ambos deseábamos.  
-Sí, tienes razón.  
  
Se dieron un apasionado beso, antes de quedar profundamente dormidos.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Departamento de Hisoka  
  
Hisoka se encontraba recostado en su cama, sumiso de la realidad, solo en su mente habitaba la imagen de Tsuzuki, sabía que algo malo le estaba sucediendo…pero no sabía que. Odiaba estar ahí recostado, sin poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero tenía que esperar las investigaciones que Watari y Tatsumi estaban realizando (Huy sí, se la pasaron investigando XD), sabía que si se precipitaba podría actuar de una manera realmente estúpida y que solo con eso podría provocar poner en mayor peligro a Tsuzuki. Sí, sabía que era peligroso, pero tampoco quería estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo, así que tomo una decisión, saldría a buscarlo, no le importaba que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Tomo su chamarra verde (N.A: ¡¡¡Esa chamarra yo la quiero!!! Me gusta mucho O) y salio con pasos decididos, prefería arriesgarse, aunque solo tuviera una mínima probabilidad de encontrarlo, era mejor que no hacer nada.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la feria, con un poco de suerte podría conseguir alguna pista, algo que se les allá escapado de las manos a los shinigamis que ya habían realizado la investigación, con su poder telepático podría averiguar algo más, algo que le ayudara a encontrarlo.  
  
-"No puedo…sentirlo" –continuó caminando por la "Casa de los sustos", revisando cada cuarto, intentando percibir la presencia de Tsuzuki, era algo complicado, podía sentir toda la esencia de todas las personas que habían estado ahí en todo el día, lo que le complicaba las cosas.  
-¡¡¡Mierda!!! Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé.  
  
-La luna tiene un color hermoso esta noche. ¿No lo crees así, Hisoka-kun? –una fuerte punzada sintió en su corazón…esa voz…era de…

-Muraki…¡¡¡Bastardo!!! ¿Dónde esta Tsuzuki?

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? Bien, esta cómodamente en mi cama, después de una orgásmica sesión…

-¡¡¡Maldito!!! Me las pagarás…

-No sin antes recordar viejos momentos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? "¿Qué pretende? No puedo saber lo que piensa… Mierda…"

-¿Qué mejor manera que hacerle daño a Tsuzuki dañando a la persona que ama? -Deja de decir estupideces y dime que es lo que quieres.  
-Sigues siendo el niño frágil, el niño que por más que lloraba ante el maltrato de sus padres lo único que les pedía era un poco de amor… El anhelo de todo hijo es ser amado completamente por sus padres, ¿verdad? -Mis padres... –sus ojos ahora reflejaban tristeza…y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos.  
-Tienes unos ojos hermosos Hisoka…-lo tomo de la barbilla y lo miro a los ojos-… ahora lucen como aquella noche que nos divertimos juntos. Aquella noche que tus padres te vieron salir, que se dieron cuenta de lo que te iba a suceder… y ¿sabes que lo que hicieron?  
-…… -Ellos se dieron la vuelta y te dejaron pagar tu pecado…

-…mis padres… se dieron cuenta…y no hicieron nada…

-Aún cuando te encontraron, lo único que hicieron fue dejarte en un hospital, con la esperanza de que murieras lo más pronto posible, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de ir a ver como seguías.  
-Eso…estas…¡¡¡estas mintiendo…!!!  
-No lo creo.  
-Eso ya no importa ahora…lo único que deseo es que dejes a Tsuzuki…quiero que lo dejes libre de donde quiera que lo tengas… -Si aceptas venir conmigo, a lo mejor considerare el NO lastimarlo.  
-"Mis padres…ellos…No, no es momento de pensar en ellos, ahora lo que importa es Tsuzuki…" Por lo que veo, no hay otra opción… -Así es…pero antes que partamos…dime… ¿Qué darías por Tsuzuki?  
-Lo que sea con tal de que no sufra más…

-Bien…-Muraki alzo su mano derecha, invocando un hechizo para que Hisoka perdiera el sentido- …lo siento mucho Tsuzuki…pero mientras tú estas inconsciente, yo disfrutare de nuevo de mi antiguo juguete; como a un niño después de que pierde su juguete se lo devuelven…  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Chuugoku  
  
-¡¡¡Hajime!!!

-¡¡¡Que demonios quieres Kannuki (Wakaba)!!!

-¡¡¡No me grites!!! Sabes que debemos de seguir investigando el caso de Tsuzuki…y mira como estas…

-¿Cómo? .  
-Estas sentadote sin preocuparte por el paradero de Tsuzuki…

-Él se lo busco, además ya no es hora de trabajo, ¿sabes que hora es?  
-No importa la hora que sea, sabes que cuando se trata de un caso dentro de los propios shinigamis, TODOS debemos de ayudarnos, además Tsuzuki es uno de nuestros amigos.  
-No es verdad, él no es mi amigo, nos odiamos.  
-Es mentira, en el fondo te aprecia Hajime y te aseguro que si tú o cualquiera de nosotros estuviera en peligro él estaría buscando por todas partes…

-Como sea…

-Por lo menos deberías ayudarme a mí.  
-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
-¡¡¡Por que soy tu compañera!!!

-Vale, pero no le cuentes nada de esto cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo? Al menos que quieras quedarte sin compañero.  
-¡¡¡Sí!!! "Se comportan como un par de chiquillos, aunque siempre haya una rivalidad entre ellos, se que en el fondo son amigos…pero muy en el fondo…" Jajaja…

-¿Ahora de que te ríes?  
-De nada.  
-Eres extraña… .  
-No más que tú.  
-Eres insoportable.  
-Yo también te quiero.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
_Ese mundo que quisiste ver aún al precio de desobedecer a Dios.  
...¿era un paraíso?  
¿O era esto?  
_  
CONTINUARA…

* * *

  
Espero que les haya gustado, ya que siempre pienso en ustedes cuando escribo algún capitulo; ya que lo haga para ustedes. ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!  
  
10 de Octubre 


	14. Capitulo XIV

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei. o 

Autora: Fujisaki Yami Hisoka X Tsuzuki

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**_Akaritsuki::_** ¿Verdad que la pareja de TsukixSoka es la mejor? (Fujisaki pone ojitos llorosos TnT) En verdad que estoy de acuerdo contigo XD. A mi también me gusta mucho la serie de Card Captor Sakura y también la de Karekano XD, pero en definitiva Yami no Matsuei es una de mis series y manga preferidas (ya casi tengo el manga O). Te doy las gracias por tu review…y desde luego que estoy dispuesta a chatear contigo sobre cualquier serie (y si quieres saber más sobre yaoi XD). Jane!!!

_**Aguila Fanel::**_ ¡¡¡Kya!!! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones…en verdad te lo agradezco, pues los reviews como los tuyos son los que me animan a seguir con mi historia XP

_**Black Kanon Ryu::**_ ¡¡Hola niña!! Huy…creo que esta vez si me tarde mucho en actualizar ¿verdad?, pero ya mas o menos sabes las razones ¿no? eso de los trabajos, la flojera, la tarea, los exámenes…la depre en la que estoy (porque lo sigo estando aunque ya no se me note © por lo de Alvaro…etc…pues fueron muchas de las causas por la cual me atrase mucho uu En fin, espero que este capitulo te guste XD y te doy las gracias por el pequeño pensamiento que me pusiste en tu review, en serio que me ayudo mucho.

_**Drk-liss::**_ Te doy gracias por tu review XD, espero que este capitulo te guste… Jane!!

_**HakuUsui::**_ ¡¡¡Hola chika!!! En verdad que tuviste una fuerte tortura con el simple hecho de haberte leído todos los capítulos de un jalón O.O; pero bueno…situaciones como estas son las que me animan a seguir con mi historia XD.

_**Haruka/Shuichi::**_ Wow…en serio que solo te tardas tres horitas en leerlo… (eso es tener fuerza de voluntad µ) Gracias…gracias…gracias…tu review me gusto mucho y me alegro de que haya personas que digan que mi lemon les gusto O, como dije…es el primero que hago y me hace sentir feliz que me haya quedado bien para que personitas lindas como tu me digan que así fue…¡¡¡arigatô!!! A mí también me gusta imaginar que es lo que hubiera pasado después de esas escenitas tan lindas que hay en la película de Entrevista con el Vampiro O; yo también tengo la película (también la de "La Reina de los Condenados") y tengo hasta el libro tres…aunque en la computadora la tengo hasta "El ladrón de cuerpos" XD. Ok…te dejo de aburrir…Jane!!!

_**Kawaii Van::**_ Hola chiko, te agradezco que siempre me estés apoyando en todo momento XD. Y bueno…te debo una disculpa porque se que querías que actualizará rápido…como veras…no me fue posible uu…Gomen!!

_**Kaworu Yume::**_ Hola… ¿en serio eres de la universidad? Wow O…creo que es la primera vez que una persona mayor que yo y sobre todo que sea un chiko lea mi fic que es yaoi Kya!!! Yo no creo tener esa chispa para atraer a las personas que no son amantes del yaoi…pero me alegro haber atraído a un chiko como tu. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado O.

_**Kazuki Yutaka::**_ ¡¡Kya!! Me siento muy feliz que mi intento de lemon no haya sido tan malo XD, y sí…¡¡¡por fin hice un lemon!!! o Te agradezco mucho tu review…Jane!!!

_**Little Rikku::**_ ¡¡¡Hola wapa!!! Yo se que has estado muy ocupada con eso de tus exámenes…eso también me pasa uu…así que no hay problema Ou. Te agradezco que digas que en cada capítulo me supero…arigatô. Te quiero mucho wapa!!!

_**Mitsuhiro::**_ ¡¡¡Koibito!!! ¡¡¡Por Ra!!! Sabes lo mucho que te agradezco de que leas mi fic…por que gracias a esta cosa pude conocerte a ti y a la linda de Nemy. Mi niño hermoso, gracias por todo... (y gracias por el beso de tu review ) Ai'shiteru Mitsu-kun

_**Moony::**_ Ja!!! Nadie me amenazo para que actualizara rápido el capitulo anterior u...pero creo que en este si me tarde MUXIO ¿verdad? uu Pues espero que mi próximo lemon sea entre Tsuzuki y Hisoka XD. Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo ID.

_**Nadeshcka::**_ Lo siento...a mi tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas...yo amo a mis niños hermosos (TsuxSoka) O tu dijiste...es lo necesario para poder seguir con mi historia XD. Pero te prometo que ya no los haré sufrir mucho uu. Kya ¡¡¡Gracias por leer mi fic wapa!!!

_**Remsie::**_ Sí, hubiera sido muy bonito que el que dominara fuera Watari...pero...se me facilito más que lo fuera Tatsumi u. Es verdad...a ti te gusta mucho este Muraki ¿verdad?, pues bien...por muchas razones ya no lo odio como antes...digamos que ahora por lo menos lo puedo pasar » en fin... Muchas gracias mi niña hermosa.

_**Saritakinomoto::**_ Gracias, gracias...muchas gracias...en verdad que con lo que me dijiste ya se a quien recurrir cuando ya no sepa de donde sacar para hacer un lemon...y claro que aceptare algunas clasecillas tuyas XD. Te agradezco todo wapa. Ja ne!!

_**Selene Sumeragi::**_ Espero que ya no tengas que estar en ese cyber-café...ya que nunca se puede contar con una privacidad esta eso de que esa señora se te quedo viendo ùú...que no tenía cosas que hacer ®..che gente chismosa u. Entonces...cuando necesite ayuda te echare un fuerte grito ¿vale? (Yami se imagina a Selene en lo alto de un cerro y Fujisaki en otro comunicándose a gritos µ). Gracias mi niña.

_**Sumi Takamahara::**_ Hola niña, pues si...espero involucrar a varios en la historia...bueno...eso depende de muchas cosas...además...creo que ya es hora de que mi fic llegue a su muerte uu...aunque no tenga un fin u. Bueno...ya veremos que sucede... Gracias Sumi.

_**Yessika Lorena::**_ Hoa!!! Se que no lo hice muy rápido...pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? XD. Bueno...aquí ta.

* * *

**"I'll Be Waiting For You"**

_CapituloCatorce_

_¿Por qué si todo iba de maravilla todo tenía que acabar así? ¿Por qué mi corazón llora de esta manera? Me extraña oírte llorar…es la primera vez que escucho como mi corazón llora… ¿porqué?... ¿porque lloro junto contigo?... porque estoy renunciando a ti._

El cuerpo de Hisoka se encontraba bajo el peso del doctor…no podía creer que de nuevo se encontrara en ese posición…hace ya mas de cuatro años que Muraki había abusado de él. De nuevo sentía como Muraki pasaba sus frías manos sobre su cuerpo, como su lengua recorría todas las partes de su cuerpo, pronto comenzaron a verse las marcas que le hacían ver como una creación de Muraki…Mientras que este disfrutaba de su antiguo juguete… ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? Como poder olvidar ese hermoso juguete, una de sus más preciosas muñecas…una de sus preferidas…

Pronto el cuerpo de Hisoka le fue traicionando…ya era evidente la excitación que el doctor le estaba provocando. Hisoka no sabía como reaccionar…como era posible que la persona que más odiaba le estuviera excitando de esa manera… (N.A: ¡¡¡Kya!!! Lo siento Hisokita…en verdad lo siento mucho TTTT)

-Veo que ya empiezas a recordar esa noche, ne? –le dijo mientras tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo…

-¡¡Basta Muraki!

-Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado 'Soka

-¡¡ah!! Bas…ta…-suplicaba Hisoka mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Muraki

-Sí, no sabes el placer que me causa verte sufrir mientras en el fondo de ti deseas más…

-…ah…ah…"No puedo creerlo…¡¡¡idiota!!! Tienes que reaccionar…no es posible que la persona que te asesino te este provocando estas reacciones…no…no…no puedes seguir así…¡¡¡Tsuzuki!!!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En algún lugar… u

Tsuzuki se encontraba más que desesperado, tratando de quitarse las ataduras que le impedían ir en ayuda de Hisoka; sabía que se encontraba en peligro…sin saber como, podía escuchar la voz de Hisoka llamándolo… tenía que ir donde se encontrara…pero lamentablemente las cadenas que tenía en los en los pies y manos resultaban un fuerte impedimento para salir de ese lugar… Ya no aguantaba más, a decir verdad ya no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias como para hacer un hechizo y mucho menos como para poder invocar a uno de sus shikigamis… -¡¡¡Mierda!!! No puedo sacarme estas cadenas… ¡¡¡Por Kami!!! Necesito ayudarlo…se que me necesita… No puedo fallarle…no cuando por fin me acepto… ¡¡¡AH!!! ¡¡¡Muraki!!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chuugoku

-¿Hajime?

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que Tsuzuki…se encuentre bien?

-Esa manera de hablar es raro en ti Wakaba…

-Es solo que…

-No te preocupes, ese inu-glotón no se rinde tan fácilmente, seguro pensando en lo que comerá después de que lo encontremos…

-Mmm, no se…presiento que en verdad nos necesita

-Entonces será mejor…-dijo levantándose de su escritorio- …que lo encontremos rápido, estoy harto de estar trabajando a estas horas cuando bien podría estar perdiendo mi tiempo en otra cosa

-Bien  
-En todo caso debemos de ir con sus compañeros, ¿no?

-¿Watari y Tatsumi?

-Sí, después de todo ellos son los que están más interesados en encontrar a ese inu…

-Me sorprende de que el gran Hajime quiera pedir ayuda

-¡¡¡No es que este pidiendo ayuda!!! Simplemente estoy confiando en el instinto de mi compañera –dijo esto ultimo mirando a su compañera

-En verdad>O 

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ir ó no?

-¡¡¡Si!!!

-Debo de estar loco…ya es muy tarde y casi ilógico estar en la oficina a estas horas de la…-mirando su reloj-...de la madrugada uu

-Pero ve lo bueno…¡¡¡Demostraras que eres un muy BUEN compañero!

-¡¡¡Eso es lo que menos me preocupa!!!

-Por un momento pensé que habías cambiado

-Sueñas �

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Departamento del "conejito con bata" XD

Watari se encontraba placidamente dormido sobre el pecho de Tatsumi, aún no daba por hecho de que había hecho el amor con la persona que todos catalogaban como el más frío, insensible, tacaño, avaro, trabajador, serio, etc…del departamento central Enma; claro que él ya había encontrado el lado mas sensible que presentaba el secretario. A pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba (N.A: ¡¡¡Pues como no!!! >O ) aún no había podido cerrar los ojos por completo, estaba pensando en como poder ayudar a su amigo Tsuzuki, intentaba recordar con exactitud como habían sucedido las cosas, aunque en sí no podía saberlo con exactitud, pues se habían separado en una de las últimas puertas para salir de la casa de los sustos.

-¿Watari? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Eh? No... estoy bien. Solo que no dejo de pensar en Tsuzuki... Siento que estuvo mal lo que hicimos hace un momento.

-¿Te arrepientes? –reprocho el secretario con la mirada apagada

-No, claro que no; pero creo que no era el momento para hacerlo...más sabiendo que uno de nuestros compañeros y sobre todo un amigo esta desaparecido y que nosotros deberíamos de estar buscando su paradero.

-Sí, tienes razón...

_Ring, ring (Es el teléfono eh XD)_

-Moshi moshi

-Habla Wakaba-chan, ¿Watari-kun?

-Etto...no... Te lo comunico, permíteme

-Arigatô Tatsumi-kun "¿desde cuando Tatsumi pasa la noche con Watari? Jejeje...ya averiguare eso mas tarde XP"

-¿Hola?

-Watari-kun, ¿desde cuando tú y Tatsumi son tan buenos amigos como para pasar la noche juntos?

-Etto... ¿Qué necesitas?  
-mmm...bueno....luego te sacare la sopa Watari. Bien, solo quería saber si podrían acompañarnos a Hajimi y a mí a buscar a Tsuzuki...al parecer mi compañero sabe donde se encuentra.

-¿Estas hablando enserio Wakaba?

-Yep

-¿Y donde se encuentran en este momento?

-Estamos a unas cuadras del departamento.

-Ok, en unos minutos bajamos.

-Esta bien...los esperamos. Solo no se tarden...-cuelga el teléfono

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Watari?  
-Quieren que los acompañemos para buscar a Tsuzuki; al parecer Hajime tiene la idea de donde puede encontrarse

-mmm...no se... ¿esta seguro de ello?

-La verdad no lo se, pero es mejor hacer algo que no hacer nada

-Bueno, como digas

Después de vestirse salieron para encontrarse con la pareja de Chuugoku.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-"Espero que entiendas mis razones por lo cual he hecho esto, eres la persona que mas quiero…Te amo Tsuzuki…"_ - De sus ojos verdes comenzaron a emanar lágrimas… el dolor que en ese momento sentía, el tener que renunciar a la única persona a quien amaba, era un dolor aún mas fuerte que no se comparaba con lo que era tener dentro de él a la persona que mas odiaba, la persona que lo había violado...la persona por el cual renunciaba a Tsuzuki...

**"Es con el corazón como vemos correctamente; lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"**

****

* * *

Hola...

Creo que esta como las veces anteriores les debo una FUERTE disculpa...me tarde mas de tres meses en actualizar...pero la verdad es que se me presentaron tantas cosas que me deprimieron y no me sentí "apta" como para poder escribir...la razón...sufrí ó mas bien...sigo sufriendo por una persona que ha sido y sigue siendo muy especial en mi vida TTTT Pero bueno...no quiero contarles mi vida TAN patética que tengo.  
Espero que esta capítulo les haya agradado...XD Como ya saben...estaré esperando sus lindas y maravillosas amenazas en sus reviews ID... ¡¡¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!!!

**..::: Yami No Kami :::..**

28 de Enero del 2005


	15. Capitulo XV

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei. **

**Autora: Fujisaki Yami Hisoka X Tsuzuki**

* * *

_**REVIEWS:**_

**Black Kanon Ryu:**¡Kya! Bueno, gracias por tu ánimo, en verdad que me animaste muchoGracias! Y contestando tu review…no alargue la parte de Muraki por el simple hecho de que yo odio a ese tipo…y aunque en este momento este sufriendo mi niño hermoso no quiere decir que dejare que se aproveche del TODO de mi niño.®

**Balby: **Por fin diste señal de vida u.u. Pues sí, aunque en este momento esta sufriendo un poquito mi Hisokita…solo te digo…que entre halla mayor sufrimiento…el amor crece… Créeme…eso me paso todos los días.

**Crazy-Xion: **Niña bonita muchas gracias por tu apoyo, eres una amiga estupenda y te agradezco que siempre estés conmigo cuando necesito inspiración para seguir con mi historia >O arigatô.

**Drk-liss:**¡Nyo! No te enojes…a mi tampoco me gusta ese tipo uu pero es un elemento indispensable para continuar con la historia…pero te prometo que habrá un final feliz… (jejeje eso espero). Pero en serio, yo quiero mucho a Hisoka-kun y aunque no lo crean la que mas sufre con esto soy yo…en mi primera porque soy yo la que escribe y segunda por que no se que fue lo que me tome para hacerlo TTTT.

**Hakuusui:** Hola "amigis" XD. Pues aquí toy de nuevo, molestando con mi historia u.u, creo que todos me quieren matar por no actualizar rápido y por hacer sufrir a Soka-chan uu…pero no es mi intención hacerlo, en fin gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kawaii Van:** No te preocupes sino no habías tenido tiempo de dejarme un review…en serio que no importa mucho XD el caso es que lo leíste y aunque el review llego un poco "tarde" según tú…pues lo mas importante es que lo hayas leído ¿vale?

**Kaworu Yume:** Se los agradezco chicos, en serio que me da gusto que chavos como ustedes no sean cerrados y les guste el YAOI XD. Pues espero que este capitulo les guste y como siempre estaré aquí esperando su gran opinión ¿vale?

**Little Rikku: **Hola mana! Pues en verdad que eres unos de los pilares que sostiene este fic en pie en serio, aunque no lo creas esto ya se hubiera ido a la basura sino fuera por el gran apoyo que me brindan todas ustedes y por eso les agradezco mucho XD. Te quiero mucho amiga.

**MitoSam Zoldick:** O.O Mis condolencia por la muerte de tu PC u.u…al mío también le quería pasar eso pero para mi buena suerte llego mi primo y lo dejo como nuevo O en fin. Ya se que lo último estuvo muy triste…pero te aseguro que después de eso pasara cosas mucho mejores XD. Jane!

**Moony:** TTTT Eres malo… pero aun así me caes muy bien >O . Como crees que iba a dejar botado el fic, no podría hacerlo porque es una parte muy valiosa dentro de mi vida y significa mucho para mí…a parte de que gracias a mi fic pude conocer a muchas personitas muy especiales…como mi koi _Mitsu_ ; pero bueno no me salgo del tema. Gracias por estar esperando paciente.

**Nadeshcka:** Gracias por tu review…me gusto mucho O. ¿En verdad se te descompuso tu compu? A mí lo que siempre me pasa es que me cortan la línea y me quedo sin Internet u.u pero weno…aquí ta la actualización XD.

**Rocio-chan:** Por RA! Me fascinaste chica en verdad que si >O jejeje ahora no te escaparas de mi muahahahaha >O no es cierto µ es solo que me gusto mucho tu review…aunque al principio me sentí mal pero al final me sentí muy bien…porque me enseñaste muchas cosas; y te lo digo sinceramente: a mí me duele mucho escribir lo que le esta pasando a Soka pero así es como debe de ser para poder continuarlo. También quería decirte que sip, acepto que el capitulo anterior estuvo super cortito…pero fue por que no estuve muy bien…pero tenía que actualizarlo y como no tenía mucha inspiración me salió el capitulo corto uu. En fin Te agradezco tu sinceridad! Jane!

**Saritakinomoto: **¡Hermosa¿Sabes? Creo que también a mi me pasa eso de que mi inspiración se va de vacaciones y no mas no regresa .µ pero bueno…gracias por recordarme de que no has actualizado, así que espero que ya lo hagas ¿vale?

**Subaru Sakurazuka:** En verdad que si me ayudo mucho tu review…gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, en serio que me sirvió de mucho, amigas como tu son difíciles de encontrar…así que que gracias por tener un lugarcito ahí en cerro para responder mis gritos O. Gracias. Te mando muchos besos amigas XD.

**Yuki-Bishonen:** Kya! Muchas gracias por decir que te encanta O, aunque no creo que sea para tanto.

* * *

**"I'll Be Waiting For You"**

_CapituloQuince:_

La tenue luz que reflejaba la luna entraba por una de las ventanas del hospital Central Enma, sus rayos tocaban el rostro de una persona que se encontraba inconsciente.

"Espero que entiendas mis razones por lo cual he hecho esto, eres la persona que mas quiero…Te amo Tsuzuki…"

"¿Hisoka?... ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Ya no puedo más…lo siento…"

"¿Soka? Hisoka ¿Qué es lo que pasa ¿Dónde estas?" -"No importa, solo quiero que seas feliz y que seas libre…te amo Tsu…"

"¿Hisoka¡HISOKA!" ¡Hisoka!

Tranquilo Tsu-chan…ya estas a salvo

¿Wakaba-chan?

Yep, también están los demás chicos ¿Te sientes mejor Tsuzuki?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí Watari?

No mucho,hace poco que llegamos aquí…

Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, mañana nos explicaras lo que te sucedió-hablo Tatsumi

¿Cómo me encontraron Tatsumi?

¡Todo fue gracias a Hajime, Tsu-chan!

¿Hajime?

Sí-afirmo Watari-Hajime fue el que nos condujo hasta donde te encontrabas

¿Dónde esta él?

Creo que se fue a su departamento…Tsu-chan –la mirada de Wakaba reflejaba un poco de tristeza

Quería darle las gracias. Por cierto¿Qué hora es?

Bueno…pues son las 3:17 a.m. ¿Dónde esta Hisoka?  
¡Es cierto¿No le avisaron que iríamos a buscarlo-dirigió su mirada hasta Watari y Tatsumi

No, la verdad es que nos agarraste desprevenidos que se nos olvido avisarle

Seguro que no le importo que no estuviera…-dijo Tsuzuki

¿Eh¡Pero como puedes pensar eso Tsuzuki!

Watari tiene razón, Hisoka sufrió mucho cuando le dijimos que no te habíamos encontrado, sufrió una fuerte crisis, no dejaba de gritar tu nombre.

Se puso muy triste, así que no pienses así Tsuzuki

Entonces será mejor que le avisemos a Soka-chan que ya encontramos a Tsuzuki XD

Sí¿podrías tu llamarle a su departamento Wakaba?

Claro, en este momento voy a llamarle n.n

Gracias Wakaba, la verdad es que me sentiría mucho mejor saber que se encuentra bien.

¿Por qué no debería de estarlo Tsuzuki?

No lo se Watari…pero…siento que el no se encuentra bien

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Tatsumi se notaba preocupado

Escuche su voz dentro de mis pensamientos mientras me encontraba inconsciente

¿Se estaba comunicando contigo por telepatía? –se extraño un poco Watari

Es lo mas seguro, aunque debió de haberle costado mucho trabajo poder hacerlo¿pero que fue lo que te dijo? –interrogo Tatsumi

No lo recuerdo bien…pero sonaba muy triste y pude sentir que estaba sufriendo…parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo –su mirada se había apagado

Watari y Tatsumi se quedaron en silencio…no querían creer lo que les estaba diciendo Tsuzuki, querían pensar que solo lo había escuchado porque era lo que quería en ese momento…pero el vinculo que había entre ellos dos era demasiado fuerte que siempre uno se enteraba del estado del otro, siempre era así…aunque a veces ese vinculo se podía romper si estaban lo suficientemente separados como para poder sentir su presencia. Solo estaban esperando que llegara Wakaba con una sonrisa en su rostro infirmándoles que pronto llegaría Hisoka…

Hisoka se encontraba totalmente desnudo, se podían notar pequeños hilos de sangre entre sus piernas; mientras que otro cuerpo saboreaba su torso…pasando su lengua en este, como disfrutaba aquel cuerpo que había abandonado como a un juguete… y que de nuevo había encontrado gracias a una venganza. La noche en que descubrió a su nueva muñeca... había matado a una mujer cerca de unos árboles de cerezos que se encontraban cerca de una residencia de la alta sociedad. Desde luego que todos conocían a esa familia y al futuro represente: Hisoka Kurosaki, la familia Kurosaki era una de las más prestigiadas de Kanagawa, una familia proveniente de un linaje de guerreros ¿quien podía imaginarse que el futuro representante de la familia sería un chico con poderes empáticos?... un demonio, como lo llamaban sus propios padres. Esa noche había salido a caminar a su lugar preferido: junto a los árboles de cerezos, siempre encontraba en aquel lugar una paz profunda…pero esa noche presencio otra cosa…un asesinato. Pronto supo de lo que se trataba y dio la vuelta comenzando a correr de regreso; tan solo en unos instantes ya se encontraba entre los pétalos de aquellos cerezos, ese hombre lo había despojado de sus ropas y comenzaba a abusar de él… como era posible que le estuvieran haciendo eso a solo un niño de 13 años, no podía comprender del todo lo que le estaba pasando, sus padres siempre lo habían tenido encerrado en su cuarto y solo podía salir con el permiso de su padre o solo cuando hacían reuniones familiares SOLO bajo amenazas de que no hiciera nada extraño frente a los integrantes o invitados que se encontraran. Ese dolor que sentía entre sus piernas quería que terminara, deseaba que sus padres se hubieran enterado de su ausencia en esa noche, deseaba de que ellos ya estuvieran buscándolo y que pronto llegaran para salvarle…pero nunca llego ese momento…y esa esperanza de desvaneció por sus gritos…sus gritos del dolor de unas marcas que se formaban a cada segundo que el hombre pronunciaba un hechizo. Sufrió una agonía por tres años…hasta que fue abrazado por la muerte.

Por fin Muraki termino su juego con el cuerpo de Hisoka, se dejo caer a lado de Hisoka…

¿Por qué tan callado? A caso no lo disfrutaste.

…-solo una lágrima más derramaría…solo una…la última.

Tus ojos son hermosos con el brillo que le brinda tus lágrimas…-paso un dedo por su lágrima y la lamió con gusto -…curioso el gusto por una lágrima ¿no? –silencio por parte de Hisoka- Cómo me gustaría probar las de Tsuzuki.

¿Qué? –Hisoka se sobresalto

Ese será un gusto que pronto sabré

¡Prometiste que lo dejarías libre!

De eso ya se encargaron tus amigos

¿Amigos?

Tsuzuki ya debe de estar con ellos disfrutando el haber regresado…y que por cierto, no creo que nadie haya notado tu ausencia…NADIE vino a tu ayuda; era evidente que tanto vivo como muerto nunca te prestarán atención¿ne?

No, eso no es verdad

Je, como sea. Disfrute mucho estar contigo…aunque me hubiera gustado más que en tu lugar hubiera estado Tsuzuki

……Tsuzuki nunca estaría contigo…-ahora la mirada de Hisoka era de nuevo fría y oscura como lo era en un principio cuando acepto ser un shinigami, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus ropas.

¿Te vas?

Ya obtuviste lo que querías...y yo obtuve la libertad de Tsuzuki

Y dime… ¿crees que le importe que regreses con él? Se sentirá mejor cuando te apartes de su lado

¿Qué quieres decir con eso-fijó su mirada penetrante en el del doctor

Aún no entiendes que el único responsable de su sufrimiento eres tú.

Mientes

El siempre derrama sangre por tu estupidez de no ser capaz de defenderte tú mismo, siempre termina pagando los platos rotos en tu lugar…y ¿aún así dices que tú lo defenderás? Tsuzuki sufre más por tu culpa que por la mía.

…… me alejaré de él…-termino de vestirse y con pasos fuertes salio de aquel lugar

"Eres muy confiado Hisoka-kun… le harás mas daño de lo que imaginas…y yo estaré ahí para consolarlo…jajajaja" (risa maniática que solo Muraki sabe haceru)

Hospital del Departamento Central Enma

Lo siento chicos…-dijo una voz entrando al cuarto-…no pude encontrar a Soka-chan, marque por mucho tiempo pero no me contesto

¿Estas segura que marcaste bien?

Sí, estoy segura de ello Tatsumi-san

¿Qué le habrá pasado-Tsuzuki sonaba muy preocupado

Lo más seguro es que este profundamente dormido…recuerden que todavía en un chiquillo y debe de recuperar muchas fuerzas u.u

Watari…

Sí Tatsumi O

…mejor no opines u.u

No entendí…n.n

Etto…u

Tengo que ir a su departamento y asegurarme de que se encuentra bien

No debes de hacerlo Tsuzuki, aunque los shinigamis tenemos el poder de recuperarnos casi enseguida…no es conveniente que lo hagas, estás heridas fueron creadas por una magia muy poderosa, y aunque seas uno de los mejores shinigamis…no sanaran rápido

¡Pero es que no puedo quedarme aquí sino veo a Hisoka! Se que algo le esta pasando…- cerro sus ojos fuertemente para retener las lágrimas que querían caer

Tsuzuki…-Watari se iba a acercar para consolarlo pero Tatsumi se lo impidió y le hizo una señal de que tenían que salir

Es mejor que descanses Tsuzuki… ¿puedo confiar en ti y dejarte solo sin que decidas irte con esas heridas?

…-Tsuzuki asintió

Bien…Que descanses- Tatsumi tomó del brazo a Watari y salieron

Buenas noches Tsu-chan, prometo traerte un pastel cuando te sientas mejor ¿vale¡Chao!

(Se cerro la puerta)

"Lo siento Tatsumi…pero necesito asegurarme que Hisoka realmente se encuentra bien…solo cuando lo vea me sentiré mucho mejor" –con mucho cuidado se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, por último tomo su gabardina y salio del cuarto.

Hisoka llego a su departamento tumbándose en su cama…necesitaba descansar, había sufrido mucho daño por parte de Muraki mientras lo penetraba, no solo sentía dolor en su entrada…sino que también tenía pequeñas marcas en sus pezones y chupetones por todo su cuello. Se acomodo con cuidado en su cama y pronto se encontró en un profundo sueño…

Tsuzuki entro sin hacer mucho ruido en la recamara de Hisoka, diviso su frágil cuerpo tras las suaves sabanas que lo cubrían, se sentía mucho mejor el verlo ahí recostado, con sus facciones relajadas; no lo pensó mucho y recostó cerca de él, lo tomo suave por la cintura y lo abrazó, solo quería permanecer así por mucho tiempo…estuvo muy preocupado cuando Muraki le había dicho que iría a buscarlo, menos mal que ahí, justo a su lado se encontraba la persona que amaba. Recargo su rustro en el hombro de Hisoka, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que quedaba de noche, pero un olor extraño lo despertó a la realidad…ese olor se le hacia conocido…ese olor era de…

Muraki… "Hisoka… ¿...tú pasaste la noche con Muraki?" –se separo con brusquedad del cuerpo de Hisoka…

**"¿Por qué te hago sufrir de esa manera cuando te quiero tanto¿Por qué soy tan irritable contigo… cuando te amo tanto?"**

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola! 

Wow, ahora si que me sorprendió la capacidad que tuve de poder escribir este capitulo en menos de una hora XD y que lo actualice más rápido que otras ocasiones que tardaba más de dos meses u.u…pero bueno….ya saben lo que provoca el alto consumo de chocolate con cafeína ¿ne? O…así que gracias a estos dos elementos fui capaz de poder escribir como una loca en casi una hora XP; además de otros factores…como que mañana 8 de Febrero será el cumpleaños de una personita muy importante para mi >O . Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y si no es así…ya saben que siempre estoy abierta a sus comentarios y sus preguntas como: "¿Quién quiere matar a Fujisaki?" ó "¿Quién le da permiso de hacer tales calamidades para su fic?" u.u

Chao…Nos vemos en el siguientecapitulo XD (eso espero u)

**..: Fujisaki Yami .  
07-Febrero-2005**

**P.D: Huy...Deje así esta presentación porque así quería que apareciera u y en realidad tenía pensado subirlo el 7 de Febrero...pero exactamente por la razón que lo escribi ese día...fue la razón por la cual no pude actuzalizar u-u ?Gomen!**


	16. Capitulo XVI

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei. 

Autora: Fujisaki Yami Hisoka X Tsuzuki

**"I'll Be Waiting For You"**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**AlejamotoDiethel:** hola chava, hace tiempo que no hablo contigo…espero pronto hacerlo. Te agradezco que hayas leído mi fic…no sabes el gusto que me dio. Jane!

**Aguila Fanel: **Kya! Muchas gracias, siempre tus reviews me hacen sentir bien. Pues espero que este capitulo te guste…sino…ya sabes que estaré esperando tu regaño XD.

**Black Kanon Ryu:** Pues sí, aunque no lo creas…el sabe de esta historia O incluso quiere que se la pase…pero aun no lo he hecho… ¿Por qué me quieres dar un tiro? ToT en fin, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí…XD Te quiero mucho.

**Clarisa:** Eres un amor! Te agradezco todo el apoyo que me estas brindando…y como te puedo agradecer tus palabras de aliento? En verdad te aprecio…muchas gracias.

**Drk-liss:** Muchas gracias, aunque no creo que me este saliendo muy bienpero aun te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi.

**HakuUsui:** Amigis! La verdad es que ya me leí tus fics y la verdad es que me gustaron mucho, así que no te des por vencida y continúalos, vale? T.Q.M amiga!

**Kaworu Yume:** A los dos les agradezco su apoyo…pero créanme…aun no ha llegado la hora en la que será golpeado, además después de todo…es una persona muy importante en mi vida. Sigan leyendo y no sean adictos(mentiras).

**Kawaii Van:** Pense que ya no te acordabas de mí, te aseguro que si llegue a pensar eso…pero ya veo que aunque sea un poco tarde tu siempre me envias un review…y te lo agradezco mucho.

**Little Rikku:**¡Wapa! No tienes que disculparte sino pudiste dejarme antes tu review, la verdad es que te entiendo ya que eso es justame4nte lo que me pasa siempre. Lo que cuenta es que al final lo hiciste y te gusto. Te quiero mucho amiga.

**Liuny:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que sigas leyendo. Jane!

**Maki-1988:** Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi fic, te agradezco tu paciencia por esperar los dos últimos capítulos después del cap. 13. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**_Mitsuhiro: _**¡Koi! Te doy las gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa, la verdad es que si no fuera por ti…ya la hubiera dejado desde hace mucho tiempo, además de que fue gracias a ti que pude mejorar mí redacción o. Espero que aún te siga llamando la atención este fic u. También prometo que te compensare todo ese tiempo que no me hemos hecho nada sobre nuestra historia ¿vale? Ai'shiteru.

**Moony:** Después de mucho tiempo…regrese! Jojojojo…se que no tengo excusa alguna para justificar todos mis retardos…pero…después de todo siempre hago lo mejor posible para que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nadeshcka:** Huy, espero que pronto puedas dominar la técnica del humo…felicidades! Y como siempre esperare por ticon tus lindos comentarios…gracias XD.

**Neko Yasha:** Hola Neko! Tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti u que bueno que des señal de vida. Te agradezco que hayas leído este fic, la verdad es que no me acordaba que te gustaba este anime pero gracias de todos modos. Jane!

**Tany de Potter: **¿En serio me mandaras cafeína y chocolates? Pues muchas gracias!Solo con eso tendre mucha pila para continuar con mi fic. Gracias por tus halagos y sobre todo gracias por brindarme tu apoyo. Jane!

**l'XimiChan'l:** Jajaja…Aunque no lo creas…si me tarde una hora…y eso gracias a la cafeína y los chocolates. Gracias por todas esas palabras con la que describiste mi fic…en verdad me subiste el ánimo cañonsisimo. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

* * *

**_CAPITULO 16_**

Tsuzuki entro sin hacer mucho ruido en la recamara de Hisoka, diviso su frágil cuerpo tras las suaves sabanas que lo cubrían, se sentía mucho mejor el verlo ahí recostado, con sus facciones relajadas; no lo pensó mucho y recostó cerca de él, lo tomo suave por la cintura y lo abrazó, solo quería permanecer así por mucho tiempo…estuvo muy preocupado cuando Muraki le había dicho que iría a buscarlo, menos mal que ahí, justo a su lado se encontraba la persona que amaba. Recargo su rustro en el hombro de Hisoka, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que quedaba de noche, pero un olor extraño lo despertó a la realidad…ese olor se le hacia conocido…ese olor era de…

Muraki… "Hisoka… ¿tú...tú pasaste la noche con Muraki?" –se separo con brusquedad del cuerpo de Hisoka… Tsuzuki no daba crédito a lo que se estaba imaginando, era imposible que Hisoka pasara la noche con Muraki…no lo podía creer, diviso en su cuello marcas de chupetones…no…eso debía de ser una mentira…

* * *

Tatsumi… 

Sí

¿Sabes?…estoy preocupado…

¿Sobre que?

¿Cómo es que Hajime sabía donde se encontraba Tsuzuki? La verdad es que me alegro que lo hayamos encontrado…pero… ¿no se te hace muy extraño que Hajime supiera exactamente donde se encontraba? Ni siquiera nosotros que somos los más cercanos a Tsuzuki supimos donde estaba…además, los dos sabemos que Hajime no soporta a Tsuzuki incluso se podría decir que lo odia… ¿no es así?

Tienes razón, pero no creo que sus malentendidos o sus peleas infantiles sean razón suficiente como para que los dos lleguen a "odiarse", los dos a pesar de todo son shinigamis y se que los dos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados al saber que uno se encuentra en peligro.

Sí, pero…

No tienes porque preocuparte, lo que importa es que Tsuzuki ya esta a salvo… Y si te hace sentir mejor, yo a primera hora lo averiguare¿vale?

Sí, gracias

Vamos a dormir Watari…

S...sí

* * *

Hisoka… ¿creíste que yo le dejaría en paz? Je, se nota que aun sigues siendo una estupida muñeca que no se puede mover por si misma…no al menos que su amo la maneje a su antojo…como yo acabo de hacerlo contigo…

* * *

El brillo de sus hermosos ojos violetas ahora se había apagado, denotaban una inmensa tristeza… 

Soka…-paso su mano por el cabello del menor de los shinigamis-… ¿en verdad me amas?

Baka…desde luego que te amo…-susurro aun dormido…

¿Por qué no confías en mí?... ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?-pregunto en el oído del oji-verde

¿Qué verdad? –poco a poco fue despertando de aquél sueño en el que se encontraba

Ya despertaste…

Aún no me contestas Tsuzuki…-reprocho a Tsuzuki mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama- ¿de que verdad estas hablando?-dirigió su mirada a los ojos del otro shinigami

No es nada…-evito la mirada de Hisoka…era mejor así, si lo asía…sabría inmediatamente la verdad…y es lo que más temía… -¿No preguntaras cuando llegue?

Que importa…te tengo en frente de mí…se que ahora ya te encuentras a salvo…-intento levantarse pero un dolor entre sus piernas se lo impedían, soltando un gemido de dolor- ¡Ah! "maldición…ese idiota en serio me lastimo"

¿Qué te sucede. ¿Estas bien?-en un solo instante ya se encontraba a lado de su "koi"…si aún lo podía denominar así… Lo tomo lentamente por los hombros- ¿Estas seguro¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?  
-…ie…- se dio media vuelta para apartarse del contacto de Tsuzuki…- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar reposando…

No necesito reposar y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quería saber como te encontrabas…

No seas imbecíl…deberías de preocuparte primero por ti que por mi…

¿No lo entiendes¡YO NO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN SABIENDO QUE ALGO MALO PORDRÍA SUCEDERTE! -¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ME PODRÍA PASAR ALGO¿ACASO ERES VIDENTE O QUE?

Obvio que no, pero mientras Muraki me tenía bajo su poder…él-se quedo callado por un momento-…él dijo que irá a buscarte…yo pensé lo peor…-lágrimas corrían por sus delicadas mejillas -"¿Qué?"… -solo guardo silencio -?Anda¿Por qué no me contestas¿Por qué no admites que te metiste en a la cama con Muraki mientras yo me preocupaba del peligro que se supone que corrías?

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo no… ¡Yo te amo!  
-¡No sigas mintiendo! Tienes esa loción en toda tu ropa…en tu cuerpo…y esos moretones en tu cuello… ¿Por lo menos lo disfrutaste?

La mirada de Hisoka pasó de ser débil a una mirada de odio.

…¡Pues sí! No sabes como disfrute como Muraki me penetraba una y otra vez, esa vez cuando aún era un niño no lo pude gozar...pero ahora fue diferente… ¿y sabes?... me gusto tenerlo dentro de mí…y no sabes cuanto…

¿Y así sin más me lo dices? "No…no pude ser…"

Eso es lo que querías escuchar ¿no?

…Hisoka…yo…

Me haces el favor de irte…no tienes derecho de entrar así como así a mi departamento…

Si así lo quieres...-se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación

…"eres un baka"…no aguanto más y desplomo en el frío suelo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Creo que ahora si me van a querer matar ¿verdad? Es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo TAN corto...pero...jejeje...tuve quitar algunas cosillas que al final ya no me gustaron y pues así quedo n.n. ¿Y ahora que pasara con Tsuzuki y Hisoka?...regreseran...no lo harán...mmm...aún no lo decido. Así que espero su opinión de como seguirlo ¿vale?**

**Muchas gracias a todas (os) n . n**

**.:Fujisaki Yami:.**

**06/Abril/05**


	17. Capitulo XVII

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei. 

Autora: Fujisaki Yami

Hisoka X Tsuzuki

NOTA: Respuestas a los reviews al final del capítulo XD

* * *

**"I'll Be Waiting For You"**

"Lastimar a las personas y que te lastimen…

¿Así es la vida, no?"

_Capitulo 17_

¡Tsuzuki!- gritó Hisoka despertándose de ese horrible sueño… No podía creer lo que había soñado (1), no era posible que semejantes palabras hayan salido de sus labios y de los labios del hombre que amaba… -¿Acaso fue una visión?...No quiero que Tsuzuki sufra por mi culpa…no quiero hacerlo sufrir…no quiero…-se sentó al borde de la cama y se cubrió su hermoso rostro para detener aquellas lagrimas que pronto emergían de sus ojos.- Esto tiene que acabar…je…irónico…no llevamos ni dos días de novios y ya esta a punto de acabar…pero debes de entenderlo…tienes que…

xuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxu

Enfermeria

Termino de acomodarse la gabardina cuando una voz detrás de él lo detuvo en medio del pasillo.

¿A dónde crees que vas Tsuzuki?

¿Hajime¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

No te importa… Pero contesta mi pregunta ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no te dan de alta

Ya me siento mejor, solo quería…bueno…no me siento cómodo durmiendo en ese tipo de camas…son muy incomodas…yo prefiero mi cama u.u

No mientas Tsuzuki…eso me molesta…

Es…es la verdad…-ríe nerviosamente-…

Como sea… No es que me importes…pero deberías de pasar aquí la noche…

Pero…yo quiero ver a Hisoka…

¿No habías dicho que irías a tu departamento?

Etto…bueno…u.u

¿Lo amas mucho?

Sí…el es…mi razón de seguir existiendo…

¿Y el siente lo mismo por ti?

Yo creo que sí…sino…no se hubiera tomado la molestia de las llamas de mi shikigami…arriesgo incluso su "vida"…solo para decirme que me amaba… Je, bueno, no lo dijo así exactamente…pero lo pude sentir.

Ya veo…

¿Y tu Hajime?

¿Yo que? O.O

¿Acaso no has amado a alguien?

No es asunto tuyo…

Hey, pero yo si te conté…lo justo es que me lo cuentes ¿no?

Ama a otra persona…una persona que al principio era mi rival…pero después me di cuenta que en realidad era un amigo, y aunque no lo demuestro, me preocupo por el…aunque a veces me hace sentir mal por que amamos a la misma persona…y se que él le corresponde…

Valla… ¿y quien es esa persona? (2)

Él es… Sabes, ya esta a punto de amanecer…deberías de descansar las pocas horas que te quedan….yo iré a cambiarme a mi departamento, si me presento en estas fachas con Wakaba-chan pensara que no tengo sentido por la moda y querrá vestirme… . ¡Sayonara!

¡Pero aun no me contestas!...-grito detrás de Hajime- "¿Quién será esa persona?"

xuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxu

El agua caliente recorría por todo su cuerpo, tratando de limpiar aquellas marcas de sangre…Con cada presión de la esponja en aquellos moretones, un leve quejido resonaba en los azulejos del baño.

Maldito seas… –Su mirada era opaca, no daba señal de algún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera esa mirada fría tan típica de él. - …Muraki…- dejo caer la esponja para rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, esa sensación de ser tocado por la persona que mas odias no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente.

En solo unos minutos Hisoka ya se encontraba totalmente arreglado para ir al Central Enma (División de Citaciones), tenía que arreglar un asunto con su jefe.

xuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxu

¨Chuugoku

¡Hajimitooo!

¿Qué quieres?

Siempre tu tan cariñoso… -dijo en tono sarcástico mientras ponía una mano encima de su cabeza

Hmm, así soy y no pienso cambiar… ¡Y suéltame la cabeza!

Si como sea. Te quería pedir un favor.

Estoy ocupado, así que déjame en paz…

Hajimito…recuerda que aun tengo en mi poder esas fotos xxxx y esas xxxx que tu ya sabes…jojojojojo – rie maliciosamente…XD

"Maldita…" ¿Q…qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta con una sonrisa fingida…

Solo quiero que me acompañes a ver como sigue Tsuzuki

¿Eso es todo?

Yep. Me quede muy preocupada, quiero asegurarme que no halla escapado de la enfermería o cualquier otra locura que se le haya ocurrido…

Pues eso estuvo a punto de hacer… -

¿Que dijiste?

No nada, vamos

Sip XD

xuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxu

Enfermería del Departamento Central Enma

¡Muy buenos días Tsuzuki!

Buenos días Watari

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor, ahora lo único que quiero es comer una rica tarta de manzana

Supuse que dirías eso

¿Me trajiste una tarta Watari? n.n

Nopn.n

Que malo eres Watari u.u

No lo soy…En fin, creo que ya te daré de alta

Pues gracias….aunque no tuve nada grave

Bueno. Te dejo, tengo unas cosillas que hacer en mi laboratorio. ¡Jane!

Bye, bye

xuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxu

No se porque te enojas tanto Hajimito, solo será un momento- reprochaba mientras daba grandes zancadas para alcanzar a su compañero

Hm, sabes que no me gusta que me chantajees con eso

Je, pero era la única forma de que me acompañaras…Si te lo hubiera pedido de buena gana… ¿me hubieras acompañado?

No

Vez, por eso lo hago. Debes de ser más amigable Hajimito

¡Deja de llamarme "Hajimito"¡Sabes que no me gusta!

xuxuxu

Buenos días Tsu-chan -saludo Wakaba dejando atrás a un Hajime molesto

¡Oye! Hazme caso cuando te este hablando niña… -reclamaba mientras entraba de tras de ella --Buenos días. ¿Tan temprano y ya están peleando?

No le hagas caso Tsusuki… Te traje algo para que te recuperes por completo…¡una tarta de manzana! Tu favorita

¡Kya! Muchas gracias

De nada, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero mucho

Que linda

Tsuzuki…

Sí¿Qué sucede Hajime?

Hisoka…-sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono rosa-…él… ¿no ha venido por aquí?

No ¿lo necesitabas para algo?

No exactamente… -volvió a tomar su aspecto frío

Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos Tsuzuki, es mejor ponerse a trabajar si no queremos que nos bajen el suelo¿verdad? Espero que disfrutes la tarta

Claro, lo comeré junto con Hisoka…cuando aparezca ¬¬

Bien. ¡Chao!

"Solo espero que llegue pronto...quiero abrazarlo...y besarlo...y hacerle el..." Kya! Pero que cosas pienso XD...

xuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxu

A veces tomar las decisiones correctas puede que lastime a otras personas… entonces… ¿será correcto lastimarlos por una mala decisión?

¿Cómo te encuentras Kurosaki-kun?

Mejor señor.

Me alegra. Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Yo…-bajo su mirada y un leve suspiro salio de sus labios-…ya no deseo ser un Shinigami…

¿Qué dices?

Renuncio… Quiero descansar en paz.

Hacer sacrificios por la persona que más amas…

¿valdrá la pena¿dejarías todo?...Yo si…

Continuara...XD

**..:Yami no Kami:..**

* * *

(1) Jojojojojo…si soy muy mala…el capítulo anterior fue solo un sueño que tuvo Hisoka XD. ¿No me adoran?

(2) ¿Alguien se imagina quien es esa personita tan linda que a robado el corazón de nuestro "tierno" Hajimito?

* * *

¡Konichiwa! 

Espero que me disculpen por todo el tiempo que les hago esperar…pero en serio que he estado muy ocupada por muchas cosas y aunque quisiera dejarlas para mas tarde no mas no puedo u.u Pues bien, aquí esta el capitulo 17…no pensé llegar a tantos capítulos…de hecho…solo tenia pensado hacer 13 ¬¬ pero bueno…solo ustedes decidirán cuando quieren que lo termine ¿vale?

Todas(os) los que deseen hablar con una niña linda como yo adicta a la cafeína y al chocolate pueden agregarme a su msn ¡Jane!

**_Ahora… responderé a sus reviews:_**

**Andrea de Hiwatari:** Me alegra que a estas alturas todavía halla personas que les interese mi fic, y eso es algo que me hace muy feliz. Espero que sigas leyendo mis actualizaciones XD.

**Aguila Fanel: **¡Kya! TT.TT ¿Cómo podrías matar a Yami? (-- pone carita sufrida) Si es tan linda y tan buena u.u Pero no te preocupes amiga…te aseguro que habrá un momento feliz…dentro de…dos capítulos (eso espero). Agradezco el gran apoyo que me das…solo por eso seguiré con esta cosa que se llama fic.

**Aayla Secura:** ¡Eres muy linda! Me da mucho gusto que te haya "encantado" mi fic XD…y pues…¡con mucho gusto esperare el cargamento de café y chocolate de tu parte! XD Sigue leyendo porfis ya que tu review me levanto mucho el ánimo n.n ¡Jane!

**Akaritsuki:** Etto…me disculpo por todo el tiempo que les hago esperar u.u pero como he estado ocupada estudiando para mis exámenes de admisión a la universidad pues casi no me da tiempo de escribir…y si lo hago es muy poco lo que llego a escribir u.u En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado XP.

**Aleajmoto Diethel:** Jojojojojo yo también espero que algún día le corten la cabeza a ese Muraki…así dejare de molestar a las personas ¬¬…es un estorbo… Jo, espero que ahora estés feliz al haberte enterado que solo era un sueño de Hisoka lo que paso en el capitulo anterior… ¿no soy tan adorable¡Nos leemos!

**CrAzYXiOn:** Jojojo…me halagas al decir que soy una malvada, cruel, sádica y UNA GRAN ESCRITORA XD, pues muchas gracias amiga…también por eso me caes muy bien. Espero que sigas apoyándome con todo esto ¿vale? Por cierto…me gusto tu segundo review donde me dijiste que actualizara por que mi fic estaba bajando de la lista….¡Muchas gracias por avisarme! Así tendré que actualizarlo XD.

**Clarisa:** Kya! Pues si…eso es lo bueno de tener novio…mi amado Mitsuhiro me defiende si alguien me quiere hacer sufrir…así que ni lo intentes…jojojojojo…en fin, se que lo dices de broma, pero espero hacer la actualización lo mas pronto posible ¿vale?

**Dark-san:** Pues te prometo que será la ultima vez que escriba un capitulo tan corto u.u Y pues agradezco que te haya gustado mi fic…y sip…ya me leí el tuyo y me gusto…creo que ya te deje review ¿no? (-- a Yami se le olvidan las cosas con tantas cosas que anda haciendo…esta con mucho stress ¬¬) Sino es así…te dejare un segundo review por que ya me lo leí y en serio que me gusto mucho XD. Jane!

**Drk-liss:** Sip, se que sufren mucho pero como tu dices…al final quedaran juntos…eso tenlo por seguro…no puedo separar a la pareja que mas me gusta. Gracias por leer mi fic XD

**Hakuusui:** Desde luego que lo dedique por que has sido una amiga que siempre me anda apoyando y que siempre me ánima con sus reviews…así que fue una manera de agradecértelo… Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sino pues espero tu review con tu queja XD. Bye

**Kawaii Van:** Pues aunque no lo creas no me hizo nada de daño comer tanto chocolate y cafeína,., aunque si he tenido otros tipos de molestias que después te contare… Te pido una disculpa por todo este tiempo que no di señales de vida ¬¬ pero como sabrás he estado un poco ocupada con exámenes y todo eso. Recuerda que te estimo mucho…Jane!

**Kaworu Yume:** Pues gracias por decirme "guapa", no saben como me hicieron reír con su review… en serio que si…son dos chicos que aunque no tiene mucho que los conozco por me han caído muy bien y espero que eso nunca cambie ¿vale?

**Liuny:** Jejeje, sip, en verdad lamento haber hecho el capítulo pasado muy corto…pero espero que con este se haya compensado un poquito u.u. Espero tu review de este cap. XD ¡Nos leemos!

_**Mitsuhiro:**_ ¿Por qué presiento que todo lo que escribo te hace sentir mal?... Te juro que no es mi intención lastimar a la persona que mas amo en este mundo… Gracias por darme ánimos todos los días con que siga adelante y decir que por lo menos se hace la lucha…tienes razón…XD Espero que pasando mis exámenes de admisión comencemos a escribir nuestro fic de Yami no Matsuei… Recuerda que TE AMO… Jana!

**Money¡**Kya! Muchas gracias por llamarme "sensei" no creo que lo sea pero bueno…igual se agradece. Pues los hago sufrir por que así será más emocionante el fic ¿no lo crees? Recuerda que después de la tormenta viene la calma…y eso pasara en este fic. Nos vemos.

**Nadeshcka:** Jajajaja, si yo también espero que Muraki se caiga a un pozo y que pise "caquita" de perro… ¡como me encantas" Me subiste el ánimo muy rápido XD Aunque creo que ya sabes que solo fue un sueño que tuvo Hisoka (el cap anterior) espero que perdonen el hecho de haberlos hecho sufrir ¬¬. Jane!

**Neko Yasha:** Muchas gracias por haberme felicitado el día de mi cumpleaños XD me hiciste muy feliz n.n ¿Sabes? Creo que a tu petición volveré a escribir de nuevo mi fic de Harry Potter ¬¬ Pero que conste que solo lo haré por que eres la que más me lo pide… ¿vale?

**Patricia:** No importa si eres nueva en esto del yaoi…así que no hay problema para cualquier duda o comentario al respecto no dudes en preguntármelo con gusto te ayudare XP…Y muchas gracias por alagar mi fic. Besos.

**Ryu: **¡Kya¿Por qué le llamas "mugre" a mi querido Hisoka ¬ .¬ Si el es tan lindo, hermoso y la pareja perfecta de Tsuzuki TT.TT Ahora si que no tengo vergüenza…siempre me paso de maldita ¿verdad? Pero como tú sabrás con todo eso de los exámenes (la presión y el stress que supongo que son todos esos factores que me hacen que sufra de migraña)…pues…no había tenido tiempo de actualizar…¬¬ gomen.

**Saritakinomoto:** Jojojojo… ¿así que tienes un novio celoso?...pues…¡que bueno que lo trates como toda una chava que tiene un Hisoka dentro! (- No pienses mal ¬¬) Jeje, espero que me disculpes por el capitulo anterior…acepto que lo hice muy cortito…pero prometo que ya no sucederá jamás XP Ja ne! Y un beso…

**SenKo-Kun:** Kya! Eres muy kawaii, tus reviews me subieron mucho el ánimo…y me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado los capítulos y espero que este no sea la excepción ¿vale? Gracias por apoyarme. Besos.

**Tany de Potter:** Por tu nick se nota que te gusta Harry Potter ¿ne? A mi también, espero que un día podamos hablar de este maravilloso niño .. Gracias por haberte molestado con tu review… Ah! Soy muy mala a veces pero creo que será la ultima vez que escriba tan poquito u.u Gomen.

**Yaoi-Hunter:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Solo continuo este fic por ustedes que siempre están leyendo todas mis tonterías que escribo ¬¬. Jane! Besos y abrazos.

* * *


	18. Capitulo XVIII

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei. 

Autora: Fujisaki Yami Hisoka X Tsuzuki

_**"I'll Be Waiting For You"**_

_"Con que facilidad caemos en la mentira y el engaño, dejando la realidad a un lado…  
cuando amamos a la persona equivocada"_

Capítulo 18:

-¿Cómo te encuentras Kurosaki-kun?

-Mejor señor.

-Me alegra. Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Yo…-bajo su mirada y un leve suspiro salio de sus labios-…ya no deseo ser un Shinigami…

-¿Qué dices?

-Renuncio… Quiero descansar en paz.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Sí señor…yo…-guardo silencio-…ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Pero… ¿y que pasara con Tsuzuki¿Él ya lo sabe?

-Tsuzuki estará mejor sin mi…y no, aun no sabe mi decisión…"es mejor así"

-Kurosaki, has sido uno de nuestros elementos más fuertes que hemos tenido...pero si esa es tú decisión, creo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer -En verdad lo siento señor -Solo tengo que pedirte una última cosa…

-¿El que?

-Tienes que esperar hasta encontrar un nuevo compañero para Tsuzuki, sabes que no podemos dejarlo sin uno ¿estas de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero solo el tiempo necesario hasta que le encuentre…-una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del jefe- pero…no creo que sea necesario seguir siendo su compañero. Señor…

-¿Sí?

-Como último favor… ¿podría cambiarme de compañero?

-Pero…

-Por favor…-Hisoka se inclino levemente

-Dame una semana…y veré con quien cambiarte

-Gracias-lentamente salio de la oficina

* * *

-_No puedo decirle la verdad…si lo hago, seguro ira con Muraki y tratara de solucionar esto, ya no deseo causarle más problemas, más sufrimientos…además…el encontrara a alguien mucho mejor que yo…el se da tanto a querer...es tan especial…no dudo que encuentre a ese alguien que lo ame sin causarle ningún problema…pero nadie…nadie va a amarlo como yo lo amo… (Sí, soy cursi…no puedo negarlo ¬ .¬u)_

-Kurosaki. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias Tatsumi

-¿Ya pasaste a ver a Tsuzuki? Supongo que ya te informaron de su regreso

-Pues no, pero me lo imaginaba-desvío la mirada

-Hisoka… ¿no piensas ir a verlo?

-Sí…solo que ahora tengo unas cosas importantes que hacer…

-¿Más importantes que Tsuzuki?

-No desde luego que no…solo que…pasaré más tarde…-haciendo una reverencia se da la vuelta y sigue su camino

-Se que ocultas algo Hisoka…y por tu bien, espero que no sea algo que dañe a Tsuzuki…

* * *

Enfermería del Departamento Central Enma

_-"Por Kami…no aguanto más esta tortura…siento que moriré si no lo tengo en mis labios, sino pruebo ese sabor dulce y excitante…no…no…debo de esperar…solo unos minutos más y será mío…"-_ (se ve a un Tsuzuki con cara de sufrimiento mientras mira con precisión a la mesita que tiene a un lado...bueno…no exactamente a la mesita…sino a la tarta que hay sobre ella… ¿Pues que pensaban que era? ¬ .¬u)- ¡Kya¡No lo soporto más¿Dónde estas Hisoka?

¿Por qué engañarse de esa manera? Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error…el error más grande en toda su existencia…y mas sin en cambio, sabía que lo hacía por huir… por huir de la persona que amaba… Huir nunca ha sido la solución a los problemas y mas sin en cambio muchos acuden a ella.

(Toc Toc ¬ .¬u)

-Adelante-La puerta se abrió y dejo ver el delicado cuerpo de un chico-¡HISOKA! Pensé que no vendrías a verme… ¡Te extrañe mucho! –ante estas palabras Tsuzuki se iba levantar para encontrarse con su koi, pero Hisoka lo detuvo antes que lo hiciera…

-No te levantes…aun no estas bien-poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama donde descansaba Tsuzuki, se sentó en ella y tomo en sus brazos a su ex-amante-Yo igual…te extrañe Tsuzuki…-le dio pequeñas caricias en sus cabellos…tal como lo haría el dueño de un lindo "inu"

-¿Te paso algo? Te veo un poco preocupado…

-No es nada…

-¿Quieres un poco de tarta? La preparo Wakaba-chan… Seguro que con eso se te quita lo que te preocupa…

-Lo dudo mucho Tsuzuki… _"es algo que una tarta no puede solucionar"_

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti?- levanto su barbilla para darle un tierno beso

-Solo estoy cansado…-Hisoka se le quedo viendo a Tsuzuki con una cara de "haste a un lado" -¿Qué no piensas quitarte?

-¿Nani?- Tsuzuki se le quedo viendo con confusión

-¿QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO O A CASO QUIERES QUE DUERMA EN EL SUELO!

-¡Ah¡Gomen Hisokita! –pronto se vio a un chibi inu temblando de miedo en una esquina…

-Baka…-se recostó en la cama tapándose con la sabana…-¿Qué esperas? Si dormiré aquí essolo porque quiero descansar a tu lado…

-¿En serio¡Kya! Que lindo eres Hisokita…-se levanto del suelo dando pequeños saltos hasta la cama, acostándose a un lado de él- Te amo mucho…

_-"Yo igual"…_ -no quiso contestar, la despedida sería mucho mas difícil si decía aquellas palabras, aunque quisiera gritarlas en ese momento.

-¿Qué no piensas decirme nada, Hisokita?-le paso el brazo por su cintura

-¡Baka! No vuelvas a llamarme "Hisokita"…sabes que no me gusta_…"aunque…creo que ya no importara si lo haces…ya no estaré contigo"_

-Lo siento…-recargo su cabeza en el cuello del ojiverde

-No te disculpes… –con una de sus manos entrelazo sus dedos con los de Tsuzuki-…solo hay que dormir…

Continuara….

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues ya ni disculparme es valido ¿verdad? Solo les puedo decir que en todo ese tiempo estuve ocupada "estudiando" para mi examen de admision a la universidad, y pues por eso no me daba tiempo de escribir. Si no me creen,le pueden preguntar a mi koi Mitsuhiro que lugo me acompañaba estudiando por las noches u.

Espero que pasando todo este relajo de la universidad,me pondre al corriente con el fic,vale?

Gracias a todos por esperar esta actualizacion ya que sin sus animos y amenazas no hubiera podido ser esta subida.

atte: DarKenji Fujisaki


	19. Respuestas a reviews

**_Pues se supone que no deberia de contestar reviews...pero creo que eso es algo imposible...pues veo necesario el agradecerles a todos ustedes que me apoyan y que sin ustedes...yo no seria nada con este fic...asi que si me castigan por eso...pues no importa...REGRESARE:muajajajaja...ejem...pasemos a los reviews:_**

**_Mitsuhiro:_** A ti te doy las gracias por apoyarme siempre...se que ahora sera mas dificil para ti leer mis tonterias...con eso de que ya estas estudiando tu carrera..y eso es lo que me gusta y me alegra por ti...Te amo koi.

**Aliena-Wolf:** Pues muchas gracias por tu review estuvo re-chulo! XD me diste muchos animos y me alegra que te este gustando mi historia...aunque de seguro me quieren matar por no actualizar rápido,verdad? Kya! Gracias por esperar. Besos.

**Derkedea¡**Kya! Gracias,gracias,gracias...me da gusto que te agrade mi fic...y mas porque es de una escritora, todas las opiniones son igual de importantes para mi...pero es un alago que otra persona que tambien escribe me este apoyando. Y pues si...me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes...aunque sea un ratito...jejeje.Chao! Besitos!.

**Ryu:** Amigis! te extraño muxio..no sabes cuanto...pero espero que pronto nos podamos ver..tengo tantas cosas que decirte...aunque seguro que estaras ocupada ¿verdad? bien,espero verte prontito..y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Inuyka**¡SI! Perdon! se que siempre digo que actualizare rapido...pero siempre pasa algo que me lo impide...y de hecho desde febrero de este año he estado estudiando para los examenes de admision a la universidad...y pues si ha sido pesado escribir desde ese tiempo para aca...de hecho...ahorita deberia de estar estudiando..pero bueno...ya era hora de actualizar no?...jeje...gracias...espero que te guste este capitulo. JANE

**LuciKurosaki**¡KYA! En serio has leido muchas veces el mi fic?...que valor ¬ .¬...Je te lo agradezco mucho! Y otros fics que he escrito son de Gravitation y de Harry Potter... Espero que los leas algun dia...¿vale? JANE...besos y abrazos.

**AsAtO kUrOsAkI:** Je wow...eres de Mallorca! Que lindo debe ser...¿verdad? Pues te agradezco por tu review...todos sus comentarios son buenos para seguir escribiendo...GRACIAS!

**Aguila Fanel:** Te agradezco tus felicitaciones...sabes que sin su apoyo yo no seguiria escribiendo...gracias a ti por estarme apoyando desde el principio . Besos.

**Clarisa:** Wapisima! sabes que yo tambien te quiero mucho...no sabes como me la pase tan bien ese dia...espero que haya otro dia...vale? Te quiero mucho chica! Gracias.

**LittleRikku/Siri-chan:** Kya! no tienes por que disculparte amiga...yo te comprendo con eso del tiempo...siempre nos sucede con cosas del colegio...creeme...yo tambien paso por eso..lo bueno es que me sigues soportando...y eso se te agradece mucho...Chao. KISSES!

**Mooney:** Hola chico! pues si..me gusta mucho hacerte sufrir...pero asi me adoras,no? pues aun sigo esperando eso que me prometiste eh? no creas que se me ha olvidado...jejeje. Gracias amigis.

**Andrea de Hiwatari:** No hay problema..suele suceder que no te das cuenta cuando alguien actualiza...eso me pasaba a mi casi siempre...pero no quiero que te distraigas de tus tareas por mi culpa¿vale? Sigue adelante. Gracias

**Kaworu Yume:** chicos! que milagro que los encontre por ahi vagando ¿verdad? pues solo les pido que no se anden peleando...veran que se ven mas lindos cuando estan tranquilitos . Bueno...les agradezco su review locochon..siempre me hacen reir...Arigato XD

**Aliss.Chan:** Je, en verdad que dificulto la relacion de esos dos..verdad? pero asi se hace mas entretenida la historia,no? Gracias por esperarme estos dos meses...Te lo agradezco mucho..en verdad...Besitos!

**Dark-San:** Jejeje,a mi tambien me gusta muraki...pero tambien debe de estar separado de tsu y hisoka por lo menos tres universidos del mas alla..¬¬u. Etto...pues gracias por todo amigis...te quiero muxio.

**Neko Yasha y Tany de Potter:** Pues como siempre me dicen que hacen las cosas juntas...pues por eso les agradezco esto a las dos! Me encantaron desde el inicio...y pues les agradezco tambien el detalle que tuvieron conmigo. Besos a las dos.

**HakuUsui:** Je,sabia que te iba a gustar esa parte del sueño...aunque casi todos me querian matar...pero bueno...gracias por tu review!

**Hally362:** Jajaja,en verdad que ya sabes quien es la persona que le gusta a Hajimito? genial...ahora espera lo que tengo en manos...muajajajajaja... Jane!

**Nadeshcka:** Wow...tus entradas cada vez me sorprenden mas! XD son tan lindas...jejeje pues para contestar a todas tus preguntas...tendras que esperar los proximos chapos...muajaja...soy mala...Etto...pues gracias querida amiga...Chao!

**NEKHRUN:** Jejeje...que bueno que te guste mi fic...y al principio me daba pena enseñartelo...u/u en fin gracias por todo. Jane!

**Kawaii Van:** Huy eres como el octavo o noveno que me reclama eso...pero sabes que todo es por el drama...jejeje...te lo creiste...muajajajaja...bueno...sabes que te quiero...chao.

**Shin-Black:** No hay problema...lo bueno es que descubriste la existencia de este mi humilde fik...jojojo...pues gracias por el cumplido...espero que te siga gustando...Te mando los besos que me mandaste...Mua!

**Yaoi-Hunter:** Jejeje...en verdad se te hace lindo que hajimito este enomarado de hisokita...? a mi tambien! es que si vieras en el manga como se pone...¬ me entenderias...jejeje...Te veo en el siguiente review...(espero ¬¬)

**Estrella de Kaleido Star:** Alejamoto! Amigis! pues espero que este capitulo te guste...y sino pues ya sabes que estoy dispusta para amenazas y cumplidos...jejeje JANE!

**Senko-kun:** Pues en verdad que no sabia que habia algo parecido a eso...pero bueno...fue pura casualidad...(ya que no prentendo copear a nadie jejeje) en fin.Pues espero que sigas leyendo esta cosa que escribo...Gracias!

**Liuny:** Huy,espero que ahora si me haya explicado bien con el fic...es que soy mala escribiendo...como ya te daras cuenta...u.u lo siento mucho. Besos.

**'I cRaZyxIoN I' :** Oye! se supone que me dirias cuando mi fic bajara de la lista...y permitiste eso! mala (mentiras...fue mi culpa) etto...bueno...sabes que soy malvada pero me adoran asi...verdad? Pues espero que con esto y que pase mi examen ya puda escribir mas seguido...gracias por todo. Te quiero mucho chica!


	20. Saludos nn

¡HOLA!

Despues de perderme en el olvido de todas ustedes por casi un año...si no es que mas...¬¬u. He regresado, por varias cosillas que me han sucedido no he podido actualizar.

Como lo habia dicho antes, habia estado ocupada estudiando para mi examen de admisión al nivel superior...y pues les tengo una buena noticia...¡YA QUE FUI ACEPTADA, asi que todo este tiempo que deje abandonado el fic dio fruto a que me aceptaran.

Ne, despues de esto entre a trabajar por una temporada,algo que tambien ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo...y que me dio a conocer lo que realmente es un trabajo en tiempo completo u.u...lo bueno es que gane mucho dinero...y pues ahora...ya no estoy en ello, ya pronto entrare a la escuela...pero espero que antes de que eso suceda subire un capitulo...si es que aun desean una actualizacion, asi que lo dejamos por mayoria de votos...jejejejeje XD.

Espero que todas mis queridas lectoras se encuentren bien...les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Jane.

atte: DarKenji Fujisaki


	21. Capitulo XIX

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei. **

**Autora: Fujisaki Yami **

**Hisoka X Tsuzuki**

**"I'll Be Waiting For You" **

"_En noches como estas deseo que siempre estés conmigo, tus dulces caricias me incitan a seguir con vida…tus calidas palabras me guían por el oscuro camino de la realidad de un mundo que se desvanece enfrente de nosotros…" DaRkEnJi FuJiSaKi_

_**Capitulo 19: **_

-Hice lo que me pediste Muraki, los lleve a donde se encontraba Tsuzuki el ahora se esta recuperando de las heridas que le provocaste.

-Bien hecho, por mi parte…yo cumplí mi palabra de separar a Hisoka de Tsuzuki…-una mueca de satisfacción se mostró en el rostro del doctor.

-¿Lo tocaste?-Miro al doctor que tenia en frente

-¿No confías en mí?- se acerco y lo tomo de la barbilla

-Te advierto…que si llegaste a tocar a Hisoka…-cerro sus puños y los presiono con gran fuerza.

-¿Qué harás?-soltó una risita burlona.

-Lo sabrás si llegas a tocar a Hisoka o a Tsuzuki…

-Pensé que no mantenías una buena relación con Tsuzuki-se giro a un lado para prender un cigarrillo

-A pesar de que sea un completo idiota y demasiado inmaduro para su edad…

-…y que sea la persona que mas ama Hisoka...-añadió con burla

-..A pesar de eso…-soltó con un tono de tristeza-…el muy idiota es muy preciado para mí

-Sabes que no lastimaría a mi hermoso Tsuzuki

-Más te vale, sino soltare toda la verdad…

-¿Aunque con eso ganes que Hisoka te odie?

-Sí, a pesar de eso…

-Ya veremos si tienes el valor de hacerlo…Hajime-san

* * *

_**Sala de juntas ¬ .¬u**_

-¿Qué! Eso es imposible…yo no…

-Tsuzuki, es una decisión del supremo, no podemos desobedecerles… tu sabes lo que podría ocurrir si te opones, además de…

-¡No lo acepto! .-interrumpió a su jefe.- Hisoka es y será siempre mi compañero, ninguno de los dos aceptamos esa orden, así venga del supremo Kami

-Hmm, Tsuzuki, cuida tus palabras.- fijo su mirada en Hisoka.- estas decidiendo por Hisoka también, cuando no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo…

-¡Es obvio que el también se siente indignado ante esta orden!-. Giro en sí y tomo las manos de Hisoka.- ¿No es verdad?

-Tsu….-sus ojos por un instante mostraron un dolor, un dolor que nunca habia reflejado ni cuando había sido abandonado por sus padres.- ¡No seas idiota! .- se soltó del amarre de Tsuzuki.- Nosotros no somos nadie para desobedecer esas ordenes…

-¿Pero que dices Hisoka¿Es que acaso no te importa el ya no estar conmigo como compañero?

-No.- sus ojos ahora reflejaban decisión y fuerza.- Sabíamos perfectamente que algún día nos tendrían que cambiar de compañeros, no todo iba a ser felicidad y alegría…

-Hisoka….-lo miro de nuevo, pero al ver que este ya habia tomado una decisión lo dejo así.- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el cambio Señor?

-Hasta que encontremos a un nuevo Shinigami

-¿Qué? Se supone que todos estamos completos, excepto por Watari…pero siempre ha trabajado así¿alguien saldrá de los shinigamis?

-No puedo contestarte eso, es confidencial

-¡Demo! .-Tsuzuki cerró sus puños con gran fuerza

-¡Tsuzuki!.- le grito al mayor.- La decisión esta tomada….-giro hacia el jefe.- ¿ya me asignaron un compañero?

-No, en la tarde te será asignado uno.

-Bien. Me retiro.- cerró la puerta tras de si

-_¿Qué demonios fue eso Hisoka? Creí que ya no tenías dudas en tus sentimientos…_

-Tsuzuki, siento mucho esto, pero si realmente amas a Hisoka sabrás que hacer.-tomo sus cosas y salio igual que Hisoka (u)

-_¿A que se refiere Señor?_

* * *

Hisoka iba caminando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero no quería regresar a las oficinas, seguro que si llegaba, Tsuzuki comenzaría a hacer varias preguntas del porque no había dicho algo para no ser separados o cosas así, es lo que menos quería escuchar, porque le contestaría con enojo pero por dentro se estaría muriendo por decirle que todo lo hace por su bien, por que tanto es su amor que no le importa desaparecer por completo…

Encontró un cuarto vacío y se adentro en ella, dejándose resbalar por la puerta, cerró con seguro y comenzó a llorar…

-Tsuzuki¿que hiciste para que te amara tanto¿Qué hiciste para derramar lágrimas por ti?.- tomo con sus brazos sus rodillas.- Dios, espero que me perdones por todas las cosas malas que le he hecho, pero Tú, mas que nadie sabes que lo amo demasiado como para ponerlo en peligro de nuevo. Dios, nunca te he pedido nada…solo por esta vez lo haré: cuando llegue a tu lado, borra todo lo que sentí por él…haz que se enamore de otra persona, pero que siempre tenga presente que nadie como yo lo amara…

* * *

Tsuzuki se tomo tiempo en salir de la sala de juntas, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…como era posible de que un día para otro ya le estuvieran cambiado de compañero solo por que el "supremo" lo ordenara. No; no lo podía aceptar, por cuantos problemas pasaron para conseguirle un compañero a él…a Tsuzuki, cuantas veces sus compañeros se alejaban de él, cuantas veces sufrió por el simple hecho de no ser aceptado por ninguno de ellos…y cuando por fin encontraron a la persona perfecta al único que lo acepto y que decidió por si solo quedarse con él sin ninguna obligación, el único que hasta ahora ha sabido amarlo de una manera perfecta…que pasaron tantos obstáculos para estar juntos y poder ser felices…cuando todo parecía perfecto…deciden quitárselo…

-¡Ah! Cálmate Tsuzuki, no pasa nada…Sí, tal vez Hisoka ya no pasara tanto tiempo contigo, pero el ahora es tu "koi", así que no habrá problemas con ello¿ne?.- Se decía mientras se calmaba.- Seguro que si le propongo que vivamos juntos aceptara con gusto¿no? después de todo ya me ha aceptado como su amante…jijijijiji… ¡Se lo diré hoy mismo!

**_CoNtInUaRa..._**

* * *

_¡Kya! >O ¡Hola a todas!_

_Pues les agradezco a todas por sus ánimos de continuar con este fic, ya que no lo hubiera continuado si no fuera por ustedes XD..._

_Como mencione antes...me habia tardado mucho en actualizar la historia...pero aqui estamos...con muchos ánimos de seguir con este pequeño "proyecto" ¬¬ Gracias de nuevo por ser incondicionales conmigo._

_¡Las quiero mucho!_

_Atte: **DarKenji Fujisaki**_


	22. Capitulo XX

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la grandiosa y admirable Matsushita Yoko de Yami no Matsuei. o **

**Autora: Fujisaki Yami **

**Hisoka X Tsuzuki**

** "I'll Be Waiting For You" **

"_En noches como estas deseo que siempre estés conmigo, tus dulces caricias me incitan a seguir con vida…tus calidas palabras me guían por el oscuro camino de la realidad de un mundo que se desvanece enfrente de nosotros…" DaRkEnJi FuJiSaKi_

**_Capitulo 20: _**

-Hice lo que me pediste Muraki, los lleve a donde se encontraba Tsuzuki, ahora se esta recuperando de las heridas que TU le provocaste.

-El cambio esta hecho…yo cumplí con separar a Hisoka de Tsuzuki…-una mueca de satisfacción se mostró en el rostro del doctor.

-¿Lo tocaste?-Miro al doctor que tenia en frente

-¿No confías en mí?- se acerco y lo tomo de la barbilla

-Te advierto…que si llegaste a tocar a Hisoka…-cerro sus puños y los presiono con gran fuerza.

-¿Qué harás?-soltó una risita burlona.

-Lo sabrás si llegas a tocar a Hisoka o a Tsuzuki…

-Pensé que no mantenías una buena relación con Tsuzuki-se giro a un lado para prender un cigarrillo

-A pesar de que sea un completo idiota y demasiado inmaduro para su edad…

-…y que sea la persona que mas ama Hisoka...-añadió con burla Muraki

-..A pesar de eso…-soltó con un tono de tristeza-…el muy idiota es muy preciado para mí

-Sabes que no lastimaría a mi hermoso Tsuzuki

-Más te vale, sino soltare toda la verdad…

-¿Aunque con eso ganes que Hisoka te odie?

-Sí, a pesar de eso…

-Ya veremos si tienes el valor de hacerlo…Hajime-san

----------------

UNA SEMANA DESPUES….

Sala de juntas ¬ .¬u

-¡¡¡¿Qué! Eso es imposible…yo no…

-Tsuzuki, es una decisión del supremo, no podemos desobedecerles… tu sabes lo que podría ocurrir si te opones, además de…

-¡¡No lo acepto! .-interrumpió a su jefe.- Hisoka es y será siempre mi compañero, ninguno de los dos aceptamos esa orden, así venga del supremo Kami

-Hmm, Tsuzuki, cuida tus palabras.- fijo su mirada en Hisoka.- estas decidiendo por Hisoka también, cuando no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo…

-¡¡Es obvio que el también se siente indignado ante esta orden!-. Giro en sí y tomo las manos de Hisoka.- ¿No es verdad?

-Tsu….-sus ojos por un instante mostraron un dolor, un dolor que nunca habia reflejado.- ¡¡No seas idiota! .- se soltó del agarre de Tsuzuki.- Nosotros no somos nadie para desobedecer esas ordenes…

-¿Pero que dices Hisoka? ¿Es que acaso no te importa el ya no estar conmigo como compañero?

-No.- sus ojos ahora reflejaban decisión y fuerza.- Sabíamos perfectamente que esto no duraría para siempre, no todo iba a ser felicidad y alegría…

-Hisoka….-lo miro de nuevo, pero al ver que este ya habia tomado una decisión lo dejo así.- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el cambio Señor?

-Hasta que encontremos a un nuevo Shinigami

-¿Qué? Se supone que todos estamos completos, excepto por Watari…pero siempre ha trabajado así, ¿alguien saldrá de los shinigamis?

-No puedo contestarte eso, es confidencial

-¡¡Demo! .-Tsuzuki cerró sus puños con gran fuerza

-¡¡Tsuzuki!.- le grito el menor de los Shinigami.- La decisión esta tomada….-giro hacia el jefe.- ¿ya me asignaron un compañero?

-No, en la tarde te será asignado uno.

-Bien. Me retiro.- cerró la puerta tras de si

-_¿Qué demonios fue eso Hisoka? Creí que ya no tenías dudas en tus sentimientos…_

-Tsuzuki, siento mucho esto, pero si realmente amas a Hisoka sabrás que hacer.-tomo sus cosas y salio igual que Hisoka (u)

-_¿A que se refiere Señor?_

----------------

Hisoka iba caminando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero no quería regresar a las oficinas, seguro que si llegaba, Tsuzuki comenzaría a hacer varias preguntas del porque no había dicho algo para no ser separados o cosas así, es lo que menos quería escuchar, porque le contestaría con enojo pero por dentro se estaría muriendo por decirle que todo lo hace por su bien, por que tanto es su amor que no le importa desaparecer por completo…

Encontró un cuarto vacío y se adentro en ella, dejándose resbalar por la puerta, cerró con seguro y comenzó a llorar…

-Tsuzuki, ¿que hiciste para que te amara tanto?.- tomo con sus brazos sus rodillas.- Dios, espero que me perdones por todas las cosas malas que le he hecho, pero Tú, mas que nadie sabes que lo amo demasiado como para ponerlo en peligro de nuevo. Dios, nunca te he pedido nada…solo por esta vez lo haré: cuando llegue a tu lado, borra su odio que de seguro sentirá por mí por haberlo dejado, haz que se enamore de otra persona y que nunca olvide que siempre lo ame…

----------------

Tsuzuki se tomo tiempo en salir de la sala de juntas, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…como era posible de que un día para otro ya le estuvieran cambiado de compañero solo por que el "supremo" lo ordenara. No; no lo podía aceptar, por cuantos problemas pasaron para conseguirle un compañero a él…a Tsuzuki, cuantas veces sus compañeros se alejaban de él, cuantas veces sufrió por el simple hecho de no ser aceptado por ninguno de ellos…y cuando por fin encontraron a la persona perfecta al único que lo acepto y que decidió por si solo quedarse con él sin ninguna obligación, el único que hasta ahora ha sabido amarlo de una manera perfecta…que pasaron tantos obstáculos para estar juntos y poder ser felices…cuando todo parecía perfecto…deciden quitárselo…

-¡¡¡Ah! Cálmate Tsuzuki, no pasa nada…Sí, tal vez Hisoka ya no pasara tanto tiempo contigo, pero el ahora es tu "koi", así que no habrá problemas con ello, ¿ne?.- se decía mientras se calmaba.- Seguro que si le propongo que vivamos juntos aceptara con gusto, ¿no? después de todo ya me ha aceptado como su amante…jijijijiji… ¡¡¡Se lo diré hoy mismo!

----------------

Mientras tanto Tatsumi no dejaba de pensar en la forma en la que estaba actuando Hisoka, pensaba que ya había cambiado, pero estaba equivocado, aun le faltaba mucho…

-¡¡¡Tat-kun! ¿nani? ¿Qué tienes Tatsumi?.-un lindo rubio había entrado en la oficina de su koi.

-Watari.-fijo su mirada en el rubio.- Er…lo siento, no escuche cuando tocaste…

-De hecho no toque la puerta Tat-kun, demo….-se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-¡¡Ah! No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo que he estado un poco cansado por todo el trabajo que hemos tenido….-se apresuro a decir al ver que Watari intentaba averiguar que es lo que tenía.

-Etto…Si, es solo que se me hizo demasiado extraño que no te dieras cuenta que había entrado, después de todo, eres un Shinigami y siempre estas en guardia…

-Si, y aunque no lo creas sigo siendo un "humano" y también me canso al igual que tu…no soy perfecto….-se cruzo de brazos.

-Jajaja ¿Qué no eres perfecto? Pero si Tat-kun siempre busca el perfeccionamiento en si mismo :

- Errr…¬¬u. Bueno, después de haberme dicho que soy un humano sin corazón, bien podrías darme por lo menos algo a cambio…-se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia su conejito con bata.

-¿Así?.-se colgó del cuello de Tatsumi.-Ese ya suena a mi Tatsumi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-mientras daba un pequeño beso en su cuello.

-Pues… Tat-kun siempre busca algo a cambio a su beneficio, ne?

-Ja ja ja ¬ .¬ ¿Qué trataste de decirme con eso?

-No, nada….-terminaron con un beso profundo y apasionado.

----------------

-¡¡¡Basta! Es hora de que dejes de ser egoísta…y pienses en Tsusuki.- se levanto del frío suelo limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus calidas mejillas. Tomo la perilla y salio de aquel cuarto. Al doblar por una esquina se encontró con Wakaba.

-¡¡Konichiwa! ¿Are? Hisoka... ¿estabas llorando?

-Iie, no, es solo que me entro una basurita, eso es todo…

-Ya veo.-contesto no muy convencida de la excusa que le acababa de dar.

-¿Cómo has estado?.-pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Gracias por preguntar Hisokita. Últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo en nuestra área, al parecer eso le molesta mucho a Hajime….-se nublaron sus ojos al recordar lo que estaba sucediendo con su "compañero".- al parecer esta saliendo con alguien y ya no tiene mucho tiempo para prestar atención al trabajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues ha estado llegando muy tarde a su departamento e igual llega muy enojado…a veces lo noto muy preocupado. Le he ofrecido mi ayuda, pero igual y no le importa mucho lo que yo diga o haga por él.

-No te preocupes tanto por el Wakaba, después de todo…sea lo que sea que tenga, el sabrá solucionarlo, es un Shinigami muy inteligente, ya lo veras. ¡¡Así que ánimo!

-Si, tienes razón. Por cierto, me encontré con Tsuzuki hace rato y al parecer te estaba buscando, se notaba muy triste… ¿sucedió algo?

-No exactamente, pero gracias por avisarme.

-De nada. Luego nos vemos.

-Tsuzuki….-se levanto las mangas y miro aquellas marcas del hechizo de Muraki que hacia tiempo le había hecho.-Espero pronto dejar de causarte problemas…

-¿A quién le causas problemas Hisokita?

-"Esa voz…".-se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos de color violeta.-Tsuzuki…

Continuará…


	23. Contestando reviews

¡¡¡KONICHIWA!

Pues acabo de notar un pequeño error…el capitulo 20 es el complemento del 19…mmm… o sea que no le quiere la primera parte que ya había subido en el capitulo 19…así que espero perdonen esa equivocación.

Por otra parte, espero que me disculpen por dejarlos tanto tiempo abandonados, pero ahora comprendo porque mi hermana Tania cuando iba en la universidad se desvelaba mucho, es muy pesado, y como a penas termine mi primer semestre…fue como de acoplamiento a un nuevo sistema y todo eso…Con decirles que nada mas llegaba a SU casa a dormir y a comer, así que ya tendrán una idea de cómo va esto, ¿verdad?

Espero que aun puedan soportarme un tiempo más, les prometo que ya le daré una muerte rápida a este fic para que dejen de sufrir.

Les mando un beso y muchos abrazos, esperando siempre que se encuentren bien en todos los sentidos.

Atte: DarKenji Fujisaki

_**Contestando Reviews:**_

**Nohely:**

Si, la verdad es que he dejado muy abandonado mis fics…demo, espero pronto sacar otro capitulo para antes de que entre de nuevo a la universidad. Espero que no me mates por el poquito que subí para complementar el 19. Pero prometo subir el siguiente en una semana, ¿sale? ¡¡¡Besos!

**AngelBlack:**

Te hago sufrir mucho verdad, ¡¡ah! Realmente me siento mal cuando dejo el fic incompleto, dakedo, espero que aun sigas deseando seguir leyendo este fic mío.

**HakuKazahaya:**

Etto…creo que eres la cuarta que me reclama que ha estado muy cortito el capitulo, pero espero ya empezar a alargarlos un poco mas, vale? Te agradezco que aun sigas pendiente de mi actualización.

**AguilaFanel: **

Snif, me siento triste…me dijiste "MALA, MALA, MALA". Pero lo acepto porque se que tienes mucha razón, pero igual espero sorprenderte con un nuevo capítulo… ¡¡¡JANE!

**vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv:**

Ya, contigo eres la sexta que me dice que esta cortito…jajaja…esta decidido…los haré mas largos…a los lectores lo que piden, ¿cierto:

**Glaring Ryu:**

Pues de hecho es muy tarde para contestarte todo pero…aun así, creo que tu lindo novio es muy inteligente por haber escogido a una linda niña como tu por novia, eso realmente me hace muy feliz.

Y bueno, ya sabes como soy yo para hacer sufrir a las personas, ¿verdad? Jajajaja. Te quiero mucho amiga.

**Pauli-chan: **

¡¡¡NO! No deseamos que sufras un colapso nervioso…sino me sentiré mal y caeré en depresión y nunca de los nunca volveré a actualizar…snif. Tómalo con calma y veras que tus deseos se cumplirá…jejeje…Besos.

**Noe:**

Jejeje, gracias por tu review, en verdad me diste muchos ánimos, y la verdad es que no actualice porque justo en Febrero entre a la universidad y na' mas te digo que fue un infierno todos estos meses en la escuela, he ahí el porque de mi demora para actualizar, pero igual espero hacerlo antes de que entre de nuevo a la escuela. ¿Ok? Te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

**Aliss.chan:**

Muchas gracias amiga por seguirme apoyando no sabes lo mucho que me hacia falta escuchar eso. Espero que aun te sigas dando un vultecita por mi fic, te juro que pronto terminara y te podrás librar de mí. Jajajaja.

**Dark-san86:**

Me alegra que aun andes por aquí "tomodachi", igualmente te agradezco tu apoyo y tu comprensión. Espero que sigamos en contacto. ¿Ok?

**SenKo-Kun:**

Jejejeje, en verdad ni yo me creo que tenga tantos reviews, jejeje…porque en realidad empecé como novata escribiendo este fic, demo…este fic significa mucho para mi, pues ha estado conmigo la mayor parte del bachillerato y ahora en mi nueva etapa…y te diré un secreto…la conducta de Hisoka a veces reflejaba por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos de mi vida…creo que también por eso tardaba en actualizarlo, ya que me costaba trabajo hacerlo… jajaja. Gracias por todo.

**Kotori: **

Pues si, ya me di cuenta que me he portado muy mal por no actualizar pronto, espero que pronto cambie eso, así que solo esperen un poco más. Jane!

**¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AGUANTANDO A ESTA SERVIDORA!**


End file.
